PYAAR YEH JAANE KAISA HAI
by DivaNims
Summary: Ii's a SachVi Story Idea by kashaf.titli and my mix
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey CID Fans... I am Back with a new story idea given by kashaf titli but i have mixed it with my own ideas**

**In this story Sachin and Purvi had left CID and were transferred to Crime branch and ATS Due to a big reason but join back after 1 year and Shreya had just joined 3 months back, well there is another pair i. e Dushyana(Dushyant and Devyana) Dushyant was working in CID FROM 2 YRS, but Devyana had joined 6 months back  
><strong>

**Devyana was a character in CID many years ago, but not shown in present time **

**Enough of my bak bak... Now i hope you like this story also**

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN CID bureau<strong>

**All of them were busy doing their work**

Shreya: Devyana kahan hai nazar nahi aa rahi?

Nikhil: Uska kuch kaam tha ghar pe, Thoda late ho jayegi

**ACP receives a fax from DCP Chitrole**

Nikhil: Kya hua Sir ?

**ACP reading the fax opens the laptop and checks his mail**

ACP : Kal se hume do naye officers join kar rahe hain  
>Un dono ko to Nikhil tum aur Freddy acche se jaante hai par Shreya tum nahin jaanti<p>

Freddy: Aisa kaun aa raha hai sir jise hum dono jaantey hain ?  
>ACP: Ye dono 1 saal pehle is team ka hissa banne waale they par kuch karno se inhe <strong>ATS<strong> ( **Anti** **Terrorism** **Squad** ) aur **Crime** **Branch** bhej diya gaya wo hain Inspector Sachin Malhotra aur

Freddy : Yane ke pagla wapis aa raha hai ?

ACP : Kya ?

Freddy : Kuch nahin Sir  
>Nikhil: Aur Dusra …..Dusra Kaun Sir ?<p>

Abhijeet: Dusrra nahin Nikhil… Dusri  
>Dusri …. Purvi<p>

**ACP Goes from there**

**Pankaj and Nikhil's face became pale yellow**

Shreya: Kya hua Pankaj , Nikhil yun achanak chehra peela kyun pad gya? Tumhari tabyat to theek hai naa…..

Freddy : Tabyat to kharaab ho hi jaayegi na Shreya

Shreya : kyun jo do naye officers aa rahe hain unse kuch panga hai kya?

Freddy : Panga Panga toh bohot chota shabd hai jo aa rahi hai naa Inspector Purvi  
>Uske aate hi Nikhil aur Pankaj ki hawwa tight ho jaati hai maan lo 36 ka aankda hai unka aur in dono ka<p>

Shreya : Kyun ?

Freddy : AA rahi hai khud dekh lena ki kyun

**Abhijeet comes in with that file**

After some time

A girl enters the room

" Inspector Purvi Malhotra reporting SIR"  
>Daya : Welcome back Purvi, Purvi baki sab ko to tum jaanti hi ho ye hain, Sub inspector Shreya, aur Inspector Devyana<p>

Purvi : Hi Shreya ! Hi! Devyana

Shreya, Devyana : Hello

Purvi( looking at Nikhil) : Ye chehra peela kyun pad gya hai Nikhil koi mar gya hai ? ya kisi bhoot ko dekh liya hai ?

Daya : Purvi ne as encounter specialist join kiya hai

Freddy : Nikhil Pankaj ye to kal aane waali thi kal tak tum prepare to ho jaate aaj to beta tumhari ….

**Suddenly Dushyant enters the room he sees Purvi**

**Now everybody left the bureau, Purvi was about to go but stopped by a voice**

**Nobody was there except Purvi and Dushyant**

**Dushyant gives her a look**

Dushyant: Tum yahan kyun aayi ho Purvi ?

**Purvi doesn't reply**

Dushyant: I am asking you something got damn it

Purvi: Sir aap yahan kya karte hai kaam na ,zahir si baat hai main bhi wahi kar rahi hu, apna kaam

Dushyant: Purvi mere sawaalon ka sahi sahi jawab diya karo

Purvi : Aapke har baat ka jawab dena main zaruri nahin samajhti aur ye baat aap  
>Samjhe yaa Samajh Gaye Inspector Dushyant<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT ANOTHER SIDE OF MUMBAI<strong>

"Simmii Simmi puttar, Chal bhayi, nichey aa puttar"

Sachin: Oho Beeji, aye kudi..Maine isliye hi bola tha iska vyaah kara diya hota na to aaj ye musibat humare ghar mein dera daalke na baithi hoti

Geetji(SM): Khabardaar, khabardaar jo tune meri bacchi nu kuch kaha hai to

"Sahi keh rahi hain aap Beeji, jab dekho tab Veerji mujhe chidhate rehte hain bas"

Geetji: Oh ! Jhalli… Pyaar bhi to wo tujhse hum sab se zyada karta hai, bhool na ,teri maa main nahi hun, oh tera Veer hai

Simran: Thik keh rahe hain aap Beeji, bachpan se leke aajtak, Veerji ne hi to mujhe sambhala hai, jab aap aur Bauji office chale jaya karte they to mere Veerji hi to hain jinhone parvarish di hai mujhe, aur aaj pure ek saal baad Veerji ne is tarah se baat ki hai mujhse, I am so happy

Geetji: Iske jeevan ki nayi shuruat jo hone jaa rahi hai puttar kal se… aur mera dekho… mujhe jalandhar jaana pad raha hai

Sachin: Koi gal nahi beeji.. Ab aap dono chalo yahan se varna, aapki gaadi miss ho jayegi

Geetji: Oye Khotya.. Tu apna te apni behen ka khyal rakhna…. Hein changa… Main chalti hun

Sachin: Haan Beeji main apna aur is chuhiya ka pura khyal rakhunga, bas aap phonchte hi phone kar dena thik hai

Geetji: Thik hai puttar, accha laga tujhe vapas usi tarah ka Sachin bante dekhke

Sachin POV: Sorry Beeji, vo Sachin to kabhi wapas aa hi nahi sakta… Jo gyarah mahine pehle kho chukka,us Sachin mein aur mujhme zamin aasman ka farak hai, lekin sirf aapki khushi ke liye thodi der ke liye main wahi Sachin ban gaya hun

Sachin: Oho Beeji, chalna nahi hai kya?

Geetji: Chal beta

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Before reaching C.I.D Beaurau**

**Purvi sees a traffic police officer taking bribe from a taxi driver**

Purvi: Kya kar raha hai?

Traffic officer: Madam maine to lena band kar diya hai , main to mana kar raha tha lekin ye log pyar se de dete Madam kya kare

Purvi: Sabka pyar lekar overweight ho gya hai, Lekin aur pyar chahiye

Traffic officer: Sorry Madam

Purvi: Kitna liya?

Traffic Officer: 20

Purvi: Lauta

**Traffic officer gives the driver money back**

Traffic Officer: Ye le

Purvi: 20 aur de

Traffic Officer: Madam?

**Purvi pats his shoulder**

Purvi: Thoda pyar bantna bhi chahiye, Samjha

Traffic officer: O.K Madam

Gives the driver 20 Rs more

**Jaise hi Purvi Palti**

Driver: Aap mere ko paisa de rele ho sahab  
>Baap bolta hai lekin main hi nahi maana, Kalyug ka time aa gaya hai<p>

Traffic officer : Hmm baitho baitho

* * *

><p><strong>Here in CID Bereau<strong>

**A Famous Actor Ranveer Khanna had come to ACP for someone was threatening him on cell ,And to handle the same ACP had called Purvi and Abhijeet to his cabin**

Ranveer : Sir, Mujhe Lagta Hai Ki Mai Target Kiya Jaa Raha Hu, Kyoki Mai Minority Group Kaa Hu Naa.. Sir

ACP : Minority Group, Mr. Ranveer Khanna Aap Minority Group Ke Kaise ho Sakte Hai ?

Ranveer : Sir Puri Industry Me Khans Majority Me hai, Unko Chhod ke Bas Amitji, Abhishek Aur Mai ..

ACP : Haa

Ranveer: Yes Sir,

Purvi knocks on the door

ACP: andar aa jao Purvi

ACP: Mr. Khanna Ye S.I. Abhijeet aur Inspector Purvi Hai, Aapka Case Ye Hi Handel Karenge, Aap Befikra Rahe We will crack This.

Ranveer : Sir, Mujhe Kuch Hoga To Nahi Naa Sir .

ACP : Are, Aap Hero Log Hai, Hamari Filmo Me Kabhi Hero Ko Kuch Hota hai Kya?

Ranveer : Kabhi - Kabhi Hota Hai Naa Sir.

ACP : Agar Khuda na Khasta Apko Kabhi Kuch Ho Gaya To, Mai Aapko Yakin Dilata Hu Ki Hum Un Logo Ko Chodenge Nahi .

Ranveer : Sir Ye Aap Kya .

ACP : Just Relax, Aap Apne Kaam Par Jaiye Aapko Kuch Nahi Hoga ..

Ranveer : Thank You Sir, Thank You Very Much Sir..  
>Thank You ,, Thank You ..<p>

ACP : Ye Hamare Hero Hai, Ek Phone Aaya aur Pet Kharab Ho Gaya ..

Abhijeet : Shanti Nagar Ke Ladke Hai, Masti Kar Rahe Hai, Freddy ko Malum Hai.

ACP : Usko Bolo Ki Ye Band Karwaye, Nahi to Ye Ghadi - Ghadi Phone Karke Hamara Wakt Barbad Karega ..

Purvi ,Abhijeet : Right Sir ..

**At the same time a young, handsome, tall fair complexioned, guy enters his cabin**

"Inspector Sachin Malhotra reporting sir"

ACP: Aao Sachin, aao, bahot accha laga tumhe CID mein dekhke, Tum Abhijeet aur Purvi ko to jaante hi ho haina, baaki bahar officer Shreya aur Devyana hain, Baaki sab ko to tum jaante hi ho

Sachin(looks at Purvi): Haan sir yahan ke saare logon ko acche se jaanta hun

**Sachin aur Purvi ne jab ek dusre ko dekha to unki aankhon mein ek dusre ke liye wahi dard phir umad aaya**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AFTER SOME TIME<strong>

**ACP was outside and he gets a phone call from headquarters**

ACP: Kya….Bomb… Kahan… humare bureau ke saamne waale police station mein…Khabbar pakki hai? Thik hai

**All panic hearing this**

ACP: Sachin!

Sachin: SIR!

ACP: Dar lag raha hai ?

Sachin: No sir!

ACP: Ghar mein kaun kaun hain?

Sachin: Maa Bauji aur choti Behen hai sir

ACP: Behen ki shadi hui hai

Sachin: Nahi sir

ACP : Mar gaye to?

Sachin: Parwah nahi sir

ACP : Mujhe das minute ke andar wo bomb chahiye

Sachin: mil jaayega Sir

**Sachin goes at the Police station**

**Here in Local Police station**  
><strong>Sachin finds the bomb, He Diffuses it<strong>

Sachin calls the on duty officer

Sachin: Tumhare **** ke neechey koi bomb rakhke gaya, Barat mein aaye ho kya tum log Shift incharge kaun hai yahan ka?

Inspector: Sir abhi aadhe ghante pehle hamari shift badli hai  
>Mujhe kuch nahi maalum<p>

Sachin: Paanch minute mein pata karke bhej mere paas

**SACHIN CALLS ACP**

Sachin: Bomb locate ho gya hai sir RDX tha sirf flicker karne ke liye use kiya tha

ACP : Good , Main batata hun aage kya karna hai, wapas aao

**Here Sachin's Mom called him**

Sachin: Hello

Geetji: Beta busy hai

Sachin: Nahi, Bolo

Geetji: Kuch nahi beta wo hum log market jaa rahe they isiliye tujhe phone kiya

Sachin: Simran kaisi hai

Geetji: Simran theek hai beta kyun?

Sachin : Kuch nahi

Geetji: Koi baat to nahi hai na beta

Sachin: Nahi to

Geetji: Phir phone karti hun haan

**AFTER SOME TIME  
><strong>

**Sachin andar aata hai**

ACP: Good job Sachin

Sachin: Thank you sir, Lekin ek baat samajh nahi aayi sir Kisi ki itni himmat kaise hui ki wo jaake police station mein bomb rakhe

ACP: Wahi to Sachin, Wahi toh… Itni himmat kaise aa sakti hai kisi mein ki wo Police station mein bomb rakhe… Us sub inspector ne kuch bataya

Sachin: Sketch ban raha hai sir… Pata lag jayega

**Purvi came running to Sachin and hugged him, while cubing his face**

Purvi: Thik to ho na tum, hua to nahi tumhe kuch… Dekho aise kaam mat kiya karo dil baith jaata hai mera, tum khud bomb defuse karne kyun gaye, Bomb squad nahi tha kya, Ab kuch bologe bhi?

**Sachin held him back**

Sachin: Purvi, please, main thik hun tumhe meri fikar karne ki zaruat nahi

**Wo us se itna kehke apne desk pe chala gaya **

**Purvi uski fikar mein bhool gayi thi uske aur Sachin ke beech beeton un palon ko, wo bhool chuki thi Beeta hua kal**

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**Sachin uthke bahar jaane lagta hai tabhi Purvi kuch kaam karke laut rahi thi**

**Tabhi office ke bahar wo Sachin se takra jaati hai**

Purvi: Oh I am So sorry

Sachin: It's o.k

Purvi: Sachin,( She held his hand and brings him to a side) Mujhe tumse baat karni hai

Sachin: Par mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

Purvi: Sachin please ek baar kam se kam meri baat toh suno

Sachin: Kehne sunne layak kuch bacha hi kahan hai jo main tumhari baat ko sunu

Purvi: Ek baar mujhe apni baat bolne ka mauka to do

Sachin: Dekho Purvi… Please mujhse baat karne ke mauke mat dhoondho, aur haan ye sab karna band karo it's all over now

Purvi: Kya keh rahe ho tum Sachin

Sachin: Tumhe kya lagta hai, maine tumhe notice nahi kiya subah se dekh raha hun, mere aas paas ghoom rahi ho, mujhe ghoore jaa rahi ho,Mere karib aane ki koshish kar rahi ho, tumhe kya lagta hai, tumhari taraf dekha nahi iska matlab ye nahi ki notice nahi kiya… So please band karo ye sab bahot ajib lagta hai, For god sake Leave me alone… bahot ho chukka hai ab(Haath jodke)

**Itna kehke Sachin wahan se chala jaata hai…**

**Purvi was in tears …  
><strong>

**Case solve ho jaata hai,aur wo terrorist pakda jaata hai**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Sab apna kaam kar rahe they**

**Devyana Dushyant ke saamne aayi**

Devyana : Chai ?

**Dushyant use tareer ke dekhta hai Uske hath se chai leta hai **

Devyana: Strange no thanks, Ye aadmi khadoos ka khadoos rahega

**Shreya sabko coffee de rahi thi**

Shreya: Coffee

Purvi(smiles): Ya sure

Shreya: Sir

**Sachin ne smile karke haan ka ishara kiya**

Shreya coffee mein shakkar dalne hi wali thi ki Purvi ne dekh liya

Purvi: Shreya cheene mat dalna Sachin ko us se allergy hai

**Sab aur specially Sachin use dekhta hai**

Shreya: Sorry, I didn't knew

Purvi: use sugar free

Daya: Purvi zara wo file pass karna

**Purvi aur Sachin ka hath ek saath ek hi file pe gaya**

**Phir Sachin ne unhe file uthake di**

**Dushyant table ke paas aata hai  
><strong>  
>Devyana: Dushyant, Chai kaisi thi?<p>

Dushyant: Chai tumne banayi thi

Devyana : Nahi

Dushyant: To phir?

**Devyana shant ho jaati hai  
><strong>  
>Dushyant: Main jaanta hun ki chai kisne banai thi (looks at Purvi)<p>

Purvi ka phone achanak se ring karta hai

Purvi: Hello

"Purvi"

Purvi: Somya

Somya : Yahan aa ja Purvi I need your help

Purvi: Arey tu ro kyun rahi hai aur yun achanak

Somya: Tu yahin aaja Main sab kuch yahin bataungi please …

Purvi: Dekh Somya , baat kya hai saaf saaf bata

Somya: Purvi wo Ansh ki jaan ko khatra hai

Purvi: Kya? Jaan ko khatra? Par ye Ansh hai kaun?

Somya: Mera mangetar

Purvi: Dekh tu ghabra mat main possibly wahan zarur aaungi tu bas rona band kar

**She cut the call**

Purvi: Sir I need your help actually meri saheli Somya uska phone tha usne kaha ki uske mangetar Ansh ki jaan ko khatra hai

Dushyant: Acche se janata hun main tumhari us saheli ko theek hai hum wahan zarur jaayenge waise jana kahan hai ?

Purvi: Amritsar

Shreya: Lekin tumhari saheli uski to shadi hogi na to phir hum wahan investigation kaise karenge , I mean ghar mehmaano se bhara hoga to phir kaafi panic ho sakta hai

Daya: Don't worry Shreya pehle bhi humne aisa ek case solve kiya hai aur is baar hum wahi tareeka apnayenge , Hum wahan mehmaan banke jaayenge

Purvi: Thank you sir


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUCH A GOOD RESPONSE... ENJOY THIS PART TOO**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next morning<strong>

**Sab subah 5 baje nikalte hain**

**At Bombay airport**

Receptionist: I am sorry sir wo aap sabi ki bookings thodi late hui thi isiliye Aap ko economy class se hi jaana hoga

Daya: That's not a problem

Receptionist : Sir here are your tickets and boarding passes

**Sab boarding pass lete hain**

**As they enter the flight**

**Sab apni apni seats pe jaate hain**

**Freddy, Pankaj aur Nikhil ki seat saath mein thi Ishita Taarika aur Abhijeet ek saath they ki seat bhi unke hi saath thi**

**Sachin aur Purvi ki seat saath mein thi, Shreya aur Daya ki seat saath thi, and jab Dushyant ne sab se last mein enter kiya**

Air hostess: Sir may I help you

**Dushyant use ticket dikhata hai  
><strong>  
>Air Hostess :Sir wo rahi aapki seat<p>

**Pointing towards a seat**

**Jab Dushyant wahan gaya to usne dekha Divyana ne wahan pehle hi dera dala hua tha  
><strong>  
>Dushyant: Excuse me (To the air hostess)<p>

Air hostess: Yes sir

Dushyant: Mujhe koi aur seat mil sakti hai?

Air hostess: I am sorry sir the flight is completely filled  
>Lekin haan agar koi aur aapke sath ya ma 'am ke saath seat exchange karne ke liye taiyaar ho to …<p>

Dushyant: o.k thank you

Dushyant: Divyana , tum apni seat Pankaj, Nikhil ya Freddy se exchange kar sakti ho  
>Divyana: main kyu karun seat exchange , mujhe to koi problem nahi hai problem tumhe hai tum karo seat exchange<p>

**Dushyant yahan wahan dekhta hai par kisi se kuch nahi bol paata haar manke use Divyana ke bagal wali seat par hi baithna padta hai  
><strong>  
><strong>The flight was about to take off<strong>

**Shreya ne apni seat ke dono handles ko is kadar kas ke pakda tha ki jaise uski jaan nikalnne waali ho apni aapnkhen kas ke band kar rakhi thi  
><strong>  
><strong>Daya ne ye sab notice kiya<strong>

Daya: Shreya!

**Shreya ne suna hi nahi**

**Shreya man mein hi badabada rahi thi koi mantra  
><strong>  
>Daya: Shreya!<p>

**Shreya aankhen khol ke**

Shreya: Sorry sir aap kuch keh rahe they

Daya: Shreya tumhari tabyat to theek hai

Shreya: Tabyat , Tabyat ko kya hua tabyat ekdum theek hai

Daya: Are you sure?

Shreya: Yes sir

Daya: To phir is handle ko aise kyun pakda hai jaise koi tumhara murder kar raha ho

Shreya: Wo actually sir mujhe travelling sickness hai jaise hi flight take off hoti hai ajeeb si feeling hoti hai

Shreya ne phir seat ke handle ko kas kar pakad liya

Tabhi announcement hui ki flight take off hone wali hai

Daya: Shreya hold my hand , Hold my hand

Shreya ne uska haath thaama

Daya: Take a deep breath

Shreya takes it

Daya: Tab tak karti raho jab tak main haath chodne ke liye nahi kehta

Thodi der baad

Daya: Apni aankhen khol sakti ho, we Are in the air

Shreya: Sir, Thank you

**Flight me kuch der baad ek air hostess pani ki bottle ki trays leke aayi**

Dushyant: Nahi shukriya

Divyana: Mujhe to chahiye

**Dushyant ke aage haath badhakar**

Air Hostess: Anything else mam

Divyana: Haan sandwich to hoga na aapke paas , aur haan ye Breakfast mein kya hai?

Air Hostess: Mam is flight mein breakfast nahi hai

Divyana: Nahi hai , koi baat nahi jo bhi hai

Dushyant(Irritated): Divyana ye koi restaurant ya tumhara ghar nahi hai ….Flight hai ye

Divyana : Main tumse nahi inse baat kar rahi hun any problem?

**Divyana ye sab jaanbujhkar keh rahi thi kyunki wo Dushyant ko irritate kar rahi thi**

**Thodi der baad Air Hostess tea coffee leke Jaati hai**

Hostess: Tea or coffee?

**Sachin kuch kehta is se pehle**

Purvi: Tea and mere liye coffee  
>And yes sugar free hai na<p>

Hostess: Yes mam

Purvi: Inhe artificial sweetner wali hi chai dena

**Sachin gives a look to her**

**Sachin chai leta hai**

Purvi jaise hi coffee ki liye haath badhati hai garam garam coffee Sachin ke haath par gir jaati hai

Purvi: Oh Iam sorry, He bhagwan ye maine kya kar diya

Hostess: Main first aid leke aati hun mam

Purvi: Haan please jaldi

Purvi : Haath dikhao

**Wo jaise hi uska haath ko pakadne waali thi  
>Sachin ne use rukne ka ishara kiya<strong>

Sachin: Main khud kar sakta hun

Purvi: Bahot jal raha hoga na, lao mujhe dikhao

Sachin: Purvi, please main … khud kar sakta hun

**Purvi haath peechey khichti hai**

**Uske aankhon mein aansu they wahi purana dard uski aankhon mein tha**

**Thodi der baad**

**Divyana ne apne kaan mein earphones laga rakhe they jise wo music sunte sunte haath hila hila ke enjoy kar rahi thi  
><strong>  
><strong>Dushyant ne irritate hoke ekdum se uska haath pakda<br>**  
>Divyana : Kya kar rahe ho?<p>

Dushyant : Naachna band karogi Divyana

Divyana: Dekho pehli baat main naach nahi rahi hun gaana enjoy kar rahi hun  
>Aur dusri baat tumhe mere enjoy karne se kya problem hain haan<p>

**Dushyant use kaafi irritated look dekar apna chehra ek taraf kar leta hai**

**All of them reach Amritsar  
><strong>  
><strong>At airport<strong>

Abhijeet: theek hai hum sab taiyaar hoke theek 5 baje Somya ke ghar pe milenge

* * *

><p><strong>In evening<br>**  
><strong>Everyone was dressed in party dresses<strong>

**Pehle Divyana aayi**

Divyana: Kaisi lag rahi hun main?

Nikhil: Mast patakha

**Purvi Shreya aur Taarika wahan jaise hi sabke saamne aaye  
>Daya Shreya ko aur Abhijeet Taarika ko dekhte hi reh gaya<br>Phir jaise hi Purvi ko Sachin ne dekha**

_**Maula mere maula mere  
>Maula mere maula mere<br>Aankhen teri itni haseen  
>Ke inka aashiq main ban gaya hun<br>Mujhko basa le inme tu**_

Ishita bhi wahan peechey se aayi  
>Nikhil ke peechey pat karke<p>

Ishita: Hi guys!

Pankaj: Aaj to ye ladkiya milke hume maar daalengi yaar  
><strong>Nikhil use dekhte hi reh gaya<strong>

Ishita: Kya hua main acchi nahi lag rahi?

Nikhil: Bachkani lag rahi ho

Ishita: Kya?

Pankaj: Kuch nahi iski to aadat hai bakwas karne ki main keh raha hun naa mast lag rahi ho

Dushyant: Taareefen khatam ho gayi ho to kaam kar len

Divyana: Wah aaj to tum bhi kamal lag rahe ho

**Purvi andar jaati hai**

Purvi: Namaste Aunty , Somya kahan hai?

Somya's mom: Purvi bête tu , wo Somya na apne kamre mein hai hmm jaa jaake mil le Purvi bête ye log kaun hai

Purvi: Ye log mere aur Somya ke comman friends hain Somya jaanti hai inhe

Somya's mom: Bete mardon ka wahan …

Daya: Koi baat nahi hum bahar hi rahenge

**In Somya'S room**

Purvi: Somya

Somya: Purvi !

**And starts weeping**  
><strong>Purvi usey gale lagati hai<strong>

Purvi : Dekh tu ro mat , Hum hain naa  
>Pehli dhamki kab mili thi<p>

Somya: Sagai se theek chaar din pehle, Main aur Ansh Jwellerry aur baaki cheezon ki shoping karne gaye they tab hi jab wo bill lene gaya toh usey bill ki jagah pehla khat mila dhamki bhara

Shreya: tumne pata lagane ki koshish nahi ki ki ye kisne kiya

Somya: lagane ki koshish ki thi par kuch haath nahi laga

**Andar Somya ki cousin aake interrupt karti hai  
><strong>  
>Preeti: Di sab chudiyan pehnanae ki rasam ke liye aapko neechey bula rahe hain<p>

Somya: Tu jaa main aati hun

Shreya: Tumhe jaana chahiye warna aunty ko shaq ho jaayega

Purvi: haan Somya chal baaki baat baad me hoti rahegi

* * *

><p><strong>Wo log neechey jaate hain<strong>

**Wahan rasme shuru ho jaati hain**

Purvi ek jagah khadi thi aur tabhi usey saamne Sachin kisi se baat karta hua dikha usey, uske bagal mein kuch ladkiyan baat kar rahi thi

Girl1: Yaar he is so handsome na

Girl2: Haan yaar… Agar ek baar mil jaaye na to baat hi kuch aur hogi

Girl 1: Yar main to chahti hun, ye mujhpe fida ho jaaye , toh life ban jaani hai

Girl 2 : Chal na, Wo to mere liye bana hai

Purvi ye sab sun rahi thi

Purvi(to self): Haye rabba ! Khasmanukhaniyan, Marjaniya, … Ye ladkiyan to bas… Aur Sachin tum yahan kyun khade ho jao na yaha se

**Tabhi Sachin ki nazar uspe padti hai, Purvi usey wahan se jaane ka ishara kar rahi thi par Sachin samajh nahi paaya isliye phir baat karne laga**

Purvi(to self): Dhyaan hi nahi diya anh...

Girl 1: Chal na wahan jaake us se baat karte hain

Girl 2 : Atleast number to le hi lenge

Purvi: Arey tum uska number lo is se pehle main tum dono ka gala na daba dun

Divyana(clearing her throat): Ahmm… Lagta hai kuch jal raha hai

Purvi: Aji Dil jal raha hai mera

Divyana: Arey tum apne dil ko kyun jala rahi ho?... Jao bacha lo apne Sachin ko in dono ki nazron se

Purvi(interrupting them): Aap kinki baat kar rahi hain?

Girl1: Wo jo wahan par hain(pointing to Sachin)

Purvi: Accha wo …. Aapko milna hai unse

Girl2: Haan lekin aap unhe kaise jaanti hain?

Purvi: Wo kya hai na, Ittefaq se jinki aap baat kar rahi hain, Wo mere pati hain, Aur khabardaar jo unpe dore daalne ki koshish ki toh … Chalo jao yahan se, Khud ka ghar nahi basta to dusro ke patiyon par dore daalne aa jaati hain…

**Girls go away**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOME TIME<strong>

**Purvi aur Sachin chalte chalte takra jaate hain, Tabhi uska pair phisalta hai lekin Sachin usey bacha leta hai  
><strong>

***EYELOCK***

**AFTER THE EYELOCK**

**SachVi come back to senses**

**Purvi dekhti hai ki kuch ladkiyan phir Sachin ko ghoor rahi thi, Wo usey gale se laga leti hai**

**Sachin usey alag karta hai**

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai?

Purvi: Dekho tum mujhse thodi der bhi door mat jaaya karo, Main dar jaati hun

Sachin(confused): Kya bol rahi ho Purvi...

Purvi: Aur tum bina bataye kahan chale gaye they, Main kabse dhoondh rahi hun tumhe

Sachin: Yahin to tha...

Purvi: Nahi, Main jab tumhe dhoondh rahi thi tum nahi miley mujhe, Tumhe na meri zara bhi parwah nahi hai

Sachin: Kya bakwas hai ye... Mujhe tumhari par...(He stops and doesn't complete what he was about to say)

**Purvi dekhti hai ki wo ladkiyan chali gayi thi**

Purvi: I am sorry... wo...

Sachin: Ye sab kya tha Purvi... Parwah... Fikar...

Purvi: Bas aise hi

Sachin: Aur wahan se kya ishare kar rahi thi tum mujhe

Purvi: Wo... Wo main keh rahi thi... Wo keh rahi thi ki tum bahot acche lag rahe they

Sachin: Itni door se?

Purvi: Wo Darasal baat ye hai ki, Tumhe abhi kuch ladkiyan ghoor rahi thi, aur unke saamne main natak kar rahi thi, aur wo darasal us time pe main tumhe wahan se hatne ke liye keh rahi thi kyunki kuch ladkiyan tumhare baare mein baat kar rahi thi..

Sachin: Toh... Let them stare, Ladkiya ghoorti hain to ghoorne do... Kuch baat karti hain to karne do... tumhe is se kya farak padta hai

Purvi: Arey aise kaise farak nahi padta, Mere alawa koi ladki tumhe ghoore ye mujhe aaj bhi...(without completing her sentence)

**Wo wahan se chali jaati hai**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOME TIME<strong>

**There was some music and everyone started dancing**

_Tu ho gayi one to two  
>Oh kudiye what to do<br>Oh ho gayi munde di_

**Purvi, Somya ke saath jaake dance karti hai**

_Tu turu turu turu.._

_Patanga vargi  
>Tu ainwayi udd di<br>Oh ho gayi munde di_

_Tu turu turu turu.._

**Divyana unhe join karti hai aur phir Wo Taarika , Shreya aur Ishita ko laati hai**

_Hila de chaldi  
>Tuk tuk tu Kardi<br>Make up tu kardi yaar..  
>Angrezi phaddi<br>Ghit pit tu kardi  
>Jimme queen saadi Victoria<em>

**Divyana Sachin aur baaki sab ko le aati hai**

**Par jab Sachin mana karta hai**

Divyana: Arey Punjabi munde ho tum to , Chalo….

_Tu ghanti big ban di  
>Poora London thumakda<br>Oh jaddo nachche pehn di  
>Poora London thumakda<em>

**Purvi aur Sachin Dance karte huye ek dusre ke saamne aa jaate hain, Sachin jaane lagta hai par Purvi uska haath pakad ke rok leti hai**

_Lathe di Chaadar  
>Uthe honeymoon kar maahiya<br>Aavo saamne, aavo saamne  
>Tera ki size hai ve das maahiya<em>

**Purvi usey chedte huye uske saath dance karne lagti hai**

_Malmal da kurta  
>Dikh da hai sab kuch clear maahiya<br>Tere saamne, tere saamne  
>Lagda hai chhota palang maahiya…..<em>

**Sachin uska haath chudaake usko khud se alag karke chala jaata hai…**

**AFTER THE SONG**

Divyana: Dil mat chota karo, dekhna sab bilkul thik ho jayega

**Yahan dusri taraf**

Daya : Ansh Malhotra

Ansh: Yes

Daya : Main Daya

Ansh: arey haan Somya ne bataya tha aap please aaiye mere saath

**Ansh gives him some letters**

Ansh: Ye dekhiye ye wahi letters hain

Dushyant: Ye saare letters newspaper cutting se banaye gaye hain  
>I am sure in letters se zarur kuch pata chalega, Nikhil !<p>

Nikhil: Sir!

Dushyant: ye kaam sirf wahi kar raha hai jise is shaadi se problem hai  
>Tumhari is shaadi se koi khilaaf tha<p>

Ansh: Nahi , is shaadi ke liye sab khushi se taiyaar they

Dushyant: Tumhari kisi se dushmani abhi hali hi mein koi behes, tumhe kisi pe shaq?

Ansh: Nahi sir

Nikhil: College time me ya abhi tum kisi aur se , I mean tumhhe koi aur pasand karta tha you know one sided love and all that

Ansh: Nahi aisa to mujhe kuch yaad nahi

Daya: Hmmm theek hai hume jaise hi kuch pata chalta hai we will inform you

Ansh: Thank you sir

Wo whan se jaate hain


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Really a long chapter Ahfew!... Thanks for the reviews do read this and review**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Morning<strong>

**Purvi kuch puch taach ke liye Somya ke room mein gayi thi**

Purvi: Dekho tum apne past ke bare mein jo kuch bhi hai kuch mat chupana tell me everything a

Tabhi ek maid unhe chai dene aati hai

Somya: Chai lo na Purvi

**Purvi smiles and takes**

**Suddenly Somya ka phone bajta hai aur wo chai ka cup neechey rakha aur baat karne chale gayi**

**AT Other Side**

Sachin: Nikhil , Freddy abhi zyada log nahi hain ghar mein search everything

Main kitchen mein jaake puchtach karta hun

Nikhil, Freddy: Sir!

**Kitchen me wo saare naukron se puchtaach karta hai tabhi uski nazar chai ke bartan par padti hai**  
><strong>Wo side mein dekhta hai Rat kill tha jiski bottle thi jo ki khali thi<strong>  
><strong>Wo bhaagte hue upar jaata hai<strong>

**Seedhe Somya ke room mein jaata hai**

**Wahan dekhta hai ki Purvi chai peene jaa rahi hai**

**Sachin bhagte hue uske haath se chai ka cup girata hai ,Is hadbadahat mein wo bhi uske upar gir jaata hai Wo uthte hai**

**_Na bole tum na maine kuch kaha kaha_**  
><strong><em>Magar na jaae aisa kyun laga laga<em>**  
><strong><em>Ke din mein khila hai chand<em>**  
><strong><em>Din mein raat ho gayi<em>**  
><strong><em>Ke pyar ki bina kahe sune hi baat ho gayi<em>**  
><strong><em>Na bole tum na maine kuch kaha<em>**

Purvi: Ye kya badtameezi hai Sachin

Sachin: Zeher, chai mein tumhari

Purvi: What the hell tumhe kisne bola ke meri chai mein zeher hai haan

Sachin (Usey rat kill ki bottle dikhate hue): Ye dekh rahi ho rat kill khali hai , main neechey chai ka bartan dekh ke aa raha hun aas paas zeher ke cheeten hain, aur agar phir bhi yakeen na ho to wo baaki ki chai ketli mein hai pee lo jab mar jaogi to samajh aa jayega

**Somya andar aati hai**

Purvi: Par meri chai mein zeher kisne milaya hoga

Sachin : mujhe kya pata us se pucho jisne tumhari ye chai banai  
>Somya se pucho<p>

Somya: Chai to Aasha leke aai thi

**Aasha wahi thi**

Aasha: Sahab mujhe kuch nahi pata main to neechey se ye chai khali lekar aai hoon

Purvi: Ek minute ye chai mere liye nahi , tumhare liye aai thi Somya

Somya: Haan chai to maine mangwai thi ye mera daily routine hai

Aasha: Sahab main sach bol rahi hoon roz ki tarah main sirf chai leke upar aayi hun , jab bhi roz main neechey jaati hun  
>To chai bani hoti hai mera kaam sirf upar laana hai<p>

Sachin: Chai kaun banata hai

Aasha: Chai to roz Radha banati hai, par sahab aaj wo kaam pe nahi aayi  
>Mujhe bhi aashcharya hua jab maine chai bani dehkhi<p>

Sachin Nikhil aur Freddy ko bulwata hai

Sachin: Nikhil , Freddy neechey chai ke bartan pe jitney bhi finger prints hain wo sab uthao aur is ketli aur chai ke cup pe se bhi aur neechey kitchen mein bhi jitney log hain sab se puchtacch karo , aur ye Radha kaun hai kahan rehti hai wo sab bhi

Nikhil, Freddy: Sir!

Purvi: Thanks Sachin meri jaan bachane ke liye

**Sachin bina kuch kahe chala jaata hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the day time<strong>

Somya's mom : Purvi beta aap logon ko Somya ko mandir leke jaana hai abhi, maa gauri ka Aashirwaad lene

Purvi: Jee aunty lekin karna kya hoga

Somya : Kuch nahi bas aap sab log chaar ladkiyan Somya ke upar ye chunni kiye hongi aur ek uske saath chalegi

Purvi : Theek hai aunty

**Wo chunni leke wahan se jaati hai**  
><strong>Saamne se usey Sachin aatey nazar aata hai<strong>

Purvi: Sachin mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai personal

Sachin: Lekin mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

Purvi: Sachin!

**Usne Sachin ka haath pakad liya**

**Sachin uska haath Hatake wahan se chala gaya**  
><strong>Purvi ke aankhon mein phir aansu they<strong>

**Sab ladkiya Somya ko mandir le jaane lagi**

**Jo kuch Purvi aur Sachin ke beech pehle hua tha uski yaaden uske zehen mein ab tak thi , Wo sabke saath hokar bhi sabke saath nahi thi**

**Abhijeet ne Sachin ko bulaya**

Sachin: Sir , aapne bulaya mujhe

Abhijeet: Haan Sachin Ladkiyan mandir jaa rahi hain main chahta hoon ke unke peechey tum jao , Somya pe ek baar attack karne ki koshish hui hai, main nahi chahta ki aisa dubara ho isiliye main chahta hun ki tum wahan jao aur unpe Nazar rakho  
>And inform me agar tumhe kuch gadbad nazar aati hai to<p>

Sachin: Right sir

Mandir jaate hue

**_"Jai jai jai girirajkishori jai maheshmukh Chandra chakori_**  
><strong><em>Jai gauri maa teri jai ho gauri maa<em>**  
><strong><em>Amar suhagan jai devi maa"<em>**

**Sachin un sab ke peechey tha**  
><strong>Purvi apni aur Sachin ki baten yaad karte hue bas madhosh si Somya ke aage chali jaa rahi thi usey kuch hosh nahi tha ki kya ho raha hai<strong>

**Mandir me Chalte-chalte Sachin unhe continuosly follow kar raha tha**  
><strong>Tabhi uska dhyan kisi kahtre ki ore gaya jo usey dikhai de raha tha<strong>  
><strong>Usne kai baar Purvi ko awaz lagai par wo Madhosh thi usne kuch nahi suna<strong>  
><strong>Tabhi chalte hue uske pair me kaanch ke tukde chubh gaye par use wo bhi mehsoos nahi hua<strong>  
><strong>Wo to aage chali jaa rahi thi tabhi Sachin ne seedhiyon se upar aake apni taraf kheencha<strong>

Sachin: Somya !wahin ruko aur dusri taraf se jao

**Somya ekdum ruk gayi**

Sachin: Somya tumhare sawalon ka jawab mein tumhe baad me de dunga , abhi tum jao , tumhe puja karni hai dusri taraf se dhyan se

**Somya aur baaki ladkiyo ke wahan se jaane ke baad**

Sachin: Aur Tum Purvi Are you mad ? Hosh mein ho tum ?Akkal hai? aankhen hain ? Dikhai deta hai tumhe ? Chalo maana ki ye kaanch ke tukde usi rang ke hai jis rang ki ye tiles lekin saamne kuhli padi wires tumhe dikhai deti hai ya nahi

**Purvi abhi bhi kuch nahi bol rahi thi**

Sachin: I am talking to you chalo ab mere saath

**Purvi ne phir bhi kuch nahi kaha**

**Sachin apna sir hilata hai**  
><strong>Aur use apni god mein utha leta hai, Purvi bas usey dekh rahi thi aur kuch nahi keh paa rahi thi<strong>

_**Naa Kuch Puchha, Naa Kuch Maanga  
>Tune Dil Se Diya Jo Diya<strong>_

Sachin use seedhiyon pe bithata hai wo gaadi se First aid box laata hai

_**Naa Kuch Bola, Naa Kuch Tola  
>Muskura Ke Diya Jo Diya<strong>_

_**Tu Hi Dhoop Tu Hi Chhaaya  
>Tu Hi Apna Paraya<br>Aur Kuch Naa Jaanu Main  
>Bas Itna Hi Jaanun<br>**_

Jaise hi usney kaanch nikalne ki liye uska haath uske pair ke paas laaya  
>Purvi(hosh mein aake): Main kar lungi<br>Sachin: Shut up!

_**Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta hai  
>Yaara Main Kya Karun<br>Sajde Sar Jhukta Hai  
>Yaara Main Kya Karun<strong>_

**Sachin ne uske pair se wo tukda nikala, uski chot ko heel kiya**

_**Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta hai  
>Yaara Main Kya Karun<br>Sajde Sar Jhukta Hai  
>Yaara Main Kya Karun<strong>_

Sachin: Ab theek hai dard to nahi ho raha

Purvi: Ye dard to kuch nahi meri to aur bhi badi saza hai

**Sachin uski ye baat sunke wahan se jaane laga usne mud ke Purvi ko dekha**

_**Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi….. Hayee**_

**Tabhi baki saari ladkiyan bhi bahar aati hain**

Shreya: Purvi aao I'll help you out

**Purvi uthti hai tabhi wo behosh ho jaati hai**

Shreya: Purvi! Purvi

**Shreya ki awaz sunke Sachin palat ta hai**

Sachin : Purvi! Purvi, Kya ho gya ise

**Dono ne usey uthane ki koshish ki par dono hi nakamyab rahe**

Sachin:Shreya main ise hospital leke jaata hun aur haan Taarika se bolo un kaanch ke tukdon ki forensic test kare aur haan Daya sir ko bhi inform kar dena

Shreya: Sir!

**Sachin use hospital leke nikalta hai**

Shreya call Daya

Daya: Haan bolo Shreya

Shreya: Sir Purvi mam ko na jaane kya ho gya hai sir wo behosh ho gayi hain humne unhe hosh mein lane ki bahot koshish ki but unhe hosh nahi aaya  
>Aap hospital aa jaiye Sir<p>

Tabhi Ishita aur Divyana wahan aate hai

Shreya: Purvi tum wo kaanch ke tukde jo mandir mein they unhey leke jao aur unhe test ke liye forensic lab bhejo

Ishita: Par tum ghabrayi kyun lag rahi ho kya hua?

Shreya: Purvi behosh ho gayi hai aur usey hosh hi nahi aa raha hai  
>Sachin sir usey hospital leke gaye hai main aur Divyana hospital jaa rahe hain, Taarika un tukdon ka test karo bas<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Hospital<strong>

Sachin : Doctor please its an emergency inhe hosh nahi aa raha hai please check

Doctor(check karke): Oh my god , inhe O.T le chalo foren

Thodi der baad Abhijeet aur baaki team members wahan pahonchte hain  
>Tabhi Doctor bhi wahan aate hain<p>

Abhijeet: Doctor how is Purvi, Wo theek to ho jayegi na usey usey hua kya hai how is she now , wo ….  
>Doctor: Dekhiye ghabrane waali baat nahi , ab wo theek hai maine injection de diya hai thodi der mein unhe hosh aa jayega accha hua ki aap unhe yahan jaldi le aaye nahi we could have lost her<p>

Abhijeet: Par Doctor wo yun achanak behosh kaise ho gayi

Doctor: Dekhiye unke body mein zeher tha  
>Jo ab humne nikaal diya hai<p>

Abhijeet: Doctor uski body mein zeher par wo kaise ? I mean

Doctor: Wo to unke pair mein lagi chot se aaya tha….

Abhijeet: Kya? Pair mein chot

Sachin: Haan Sir wo Purvi ke pair main kaanch ka tukda lag gaya tha

Nikhil: Lekin ek kaanch ke tukde se koi zeher kaise jaa sakta hai body mein

Tabhi Taarika wahan aati hai

Taarika: Iska jawab main deti hun Nikhil, Un kaanch ke tukdon ko jaanbujhke whan dala gya tha, mujhe unpe se zeher mila hai aur wo koi aisa waisa zeher nahi sir wo Cynaide tha

Daya: Lekin koi Purvi ko nuksaan kyun pahonchana chaahega

Dushyant: Nahi Daya wo kaanch ke tukde Purvi ke liye nahi par Somya ke liye they ye uspe aaj aatack ki dusri koshish thi

Shreya: Lekin sir aapko kaise pata chala ki un tukdon par zeher hai

Sachin: Jab Purvi behosh ho gayi thi aur uthane pe bhi nahi uthi tabhi mujhe laga ki un tukdon mein zarur koi problem hai, aur haan sir wahan pe khuli hui wires bhi thi Sir

Shreya: Haan sir agar Sachin sir wahan nahi hote to pata nahi kya hota

Tabhi ek nurse wahan aati hai

Nurse: Patient ko hosh aa gaya hai aap log unse mil sakte hain

Sab andar jaate hain par Dushyant nahi jaata

Daya(in mind): ye aadmi kabhi nahi sudhar sakta,ye aur iska ego

Andar jaake

Daya: You are allright Purvi

Purvi : Yes Sir

Daya: Good now get well and come back , Doctor hum inhe ghar kab le jaa sakte hai ?

Doctor : Aap chahen to aaj hi inhe ghar le jaiye abhi nahi 2 ghante baad  
>Purvi: Sir main aaj hi chalungi abhi, please sir<p>

Doctor : Theek hai aap mein se koi ek aaiye main Discharge papers bhijwata hun aap sign kar deejiye phir aap jaa sakti hain

Daya: Lekin Purvi you have to take rest tum zyada bhaag daud nahi karogi

Purvi: Sir

Daya: Thik hai, main yahin rukta hun, jab tumhe discharge mil jayega main tumhe le jaunga

Sachin: Sir aap jaiye main rukna chahta hun… I mean aap jaiye main ruk jata hun

Daya: Are you sure?

Sachin: Yes sir

Purvi smiles seeing his concern for her

Daya: Thik hai, Khayal rakhna …

Daya goes from there

**Sachin wahin khada tha, Wo baar baar ek duje ko bas dekh rahe they, Unke beech bas khaamoshi thi , Lavson se baat nahi kahi jaa rahi thi , par aankhen jasbaat keh rahe they**

**"_Every night in My Dreams  
>I see you, I feel You<br>That Is how I Know You Go On  
>Far across the Distance and Spaces Between Us<br>You Have come to show You Go On"_**

Sachin(breaking the silence): Main bahar hun, kuch chahiye to bulwa lena

Sachin jaane lagta hai, tabhi peechey se Purvi usey rok leti hai

Purvi: Sachin!... ruko na

Sachin, uske paas wala stool khich ke wahin baith jata hai

Sachin: Tum thik ho ab?

Purvi: Accha laga ye dekhkar ki tumhe ab bhi meri fikar hai…

Sachin: Mujhe koi fikar nahi hai tumhari, Courtsey kehte hain isey

Purvi: Bano mat, jasbaat nahi chhup sakte mujhse tumhare

Sachin: Galat samajh rahi ho tum

Purvi: Accha to jab Daya sir rukne ki baat kahi toh tumne rukne kyun nahi dia unhe , Khud kyun ruke tum

Sachin: Unki wahan pe zyada zaruat hai

Purvi(cries out): Aah!

**Sachin cubing her face and coming very near to her**

Sachin: Kya hua, tumhe, thik to ho tum haan… Bolo, kya hua, batao mujhe haan…

**There is an Eyelock**

**"_Near Far Wherever You Are  
>I believe that the Heart Does Go On<br>Once More You Open The Door  
>And You're Here in My Heart And<br>My Heart Will Go On And On"_**

**Eyelock breaks**

Sachin(coming back to senses): Mazak… Shaadi,Pyaar, Mohabbat, Jasbaat, Har ek chiz mazak hai na tumhare liye

Purvi: Maine ye sab mazak ke liye nahi kiya, Ye batane ke liye hi maine … ki tumhe ab bhi parwah hai meri…

Sachin: Wah khud ki baat sabit karne ke liye kisi bhi had tak jaa sakti ho na tum, To suno, Haan hai mujhe ab bhi parwah tumhari, kyunki apni pat….(After some silence),Tum wo sab bhool sakti ho main nahi… Kuchh nishaan baki un zakhmon ke jo tumne mujhe diye, Don't expect ki tumhari fikar hai, isliye, wo saari chizen phir thik ho jayengi…

**Wo itna kehke wahan se chala jaata hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the evening<strong>

**In Somya's house**

Somya: Ab tu theek hai na

Purvi: Haan main bilkul theek hun you tu fikar mat kar hmmm

Sagai ki rasam shuru hone waali thi

Dono Somya aur Ansh neechey they

Somya's Mom : Arey beta anguthi kahan hai

Somya: Maa mujhe laga wo aap lane waali hain

Somya's mom: Nahi beta wo mere paas nahi hai

Somya: Oh to lagta wo upar choot gayi hai

Somya's mom: Hey bhagwaan aisi laparvah ladki maine aaj tak nahi dekhi Rasam shuru hone waali hai aur ye….

Shreya: Koi baat nahi Aunty anguthi main le aati hun

**Shreya upar anguthi lene gai**

**Upar pahonchne par**  
><strong>Saamne jaate hue uska pair ekdum se fisal gaya lekin ek haath ne use sambhal lia wo Haath Daya Daya ka tha Daya aur Shreya ek dusre mein kho gaye<strong>  
><strong>Ab Shreya uski baahon mein thi<strong>

_**Pehli nazar mein Kaisa jaadu kar dia**  
><strong>Tera ban baitha hai Mera jiya<strong>  
><strong>Jaane kya hoga, Kya hoga Kya pata<strong>  
><strong>Is Pal Ko Milke aa jilen zara<strong>  
><strong>Main hun Yahan<strong>  
><strong>Tu Hai Wahan<strong>  
><strong>Meri Baahon mein aa, Bhool Jaa<strong>  
><strong>O Jaan-e-jaan Dono Jahan<strong>  
><strong>Meri baahon Mein Aa, Bhool Jaa<strong>  
><em>

**Apne hosh mein wapas aake Daya uski back pe se apna haath hatane hi wala tha lekin Shreya ne uska haath pakad liya**

Shreya: Please sir mat chodiye please

Daya: Shreya ye tum kya bol rahi ho

Shreya: Please sir , Sir dekhiye samajhne ki koshish keejiye

Daya: Tum kya bol rahi ho Shreya?

Shreya: Sir main theek keh rahi hoon

Daya: Kya?

Shreya: Sir please wo darasal darasal mera button toot ke gir gaya hai aapne agar apna haath hata liya to Sir please

Daya: Main Purvi ya Divyana ko bulake laata hun

Shreya:Sir ye aap kya keh rahe hain aap mujhe aise kaise  
>Sir please meri baat suniye aap , aap mujhe washroom tak chod deejiye phir jise chaahe use bula leejiyega<p>

Daya: Shreya!

Shreya: Sir please

Daya: Theek hai chalo

Daya Shreya ko Washroom le jaane laga

**Tabhi Dusri taraf se Freddy aur Pankaj aa rahe they unhe aise jaate dekhkar**  
><strong>Pankaj apni aankhen saaf karta hai<strong>

Freddy: Pankaj, tune wahi dekha jo maine dekha

Pankaj: Haan Sir mujhe bhi apni aankhon pe yakeen nahi ho raha hai

Freddy: Ye Shreya itni chupi rustum niklegi ye to maine socha hi nahi tha

Paankaj: Haan Sir Lagta nahi tha ye matlab…

Neechey

Somya's mom: Beta ye Shreya anguthi leke aane waali thi abtak aayi nahi

Purvi: Don't worry aunty main dekhke aati hun

Yahan Daya Shreya ko washroom leke gaya

Shreya: Thank you sir

Daya: Main kisi ko bhejta hun

Daya bahar aa raha tha aur Purvi upar jaa rahi thi

Daya: Arey Purvi accha hua ke tum yahan mil gayi wo upar washroom mein Shreya ko tumhari zaruat hai

Purvi: Shreya ko meri zaruat lekin sir wo to anguthi lene gai thi na

Daya : Haan , Lekin abhi usey tumhari zaruat hai

Purvi: Sir uski tabyat to theek hai na uski

Daya: Haan bas tum jao

**Itna kehke Daya wahan se chala jaata hai**

Purvi(to self): Abhi to theek thi ye suddenly kua ho gya ise aur ye Daya sir bhi bata nahi rahe hain anyways main jaake dekhti hun

Purvi washroom jaati hai

Purvi: Shreya ! Shreya

Shreya: Purvi main yahan hun

Purvi: Kya hua?tumhari tabyat to theek hai

Shreya: Haan main theek hun par , wo mera button tut ke gir gaya isiliye

Purvi: Oh! Isiliye Daya sir kuch bol nahi rahe they  
>Don't worry I have a solution main theek kar deti hun<p>

Sab theek hone ke baad

Shreya: Thanks yaar

Purvi: Its O.K chalen?

Shreya: Haan, ek minute wo anguthi to le lene Dono anguthi leti hain aur neechey jaate hai

**Sagai ki rasam hoti hai**  
><strong>Is baar officialy Ansh aur Somya ki sagai hoti hai sabke saamne<strong>

**Yahan Dusri taraf kuchh ladies Sachin ke paas khadi kuch baaten kar rahi thi**

Lady1 (whispering to other ): O kina sona Munda , Saddi Manpreet ke liye change hoga

Lady 2: O Naa Pummy , ye to saddi Samarpreet waste change hoga haan

Lady 1: O wo baad mein dekh lenge pehle mil te len

Lady2: Haan chal

Lady 1: Par pata nahi kyun menu lagda hai, maine kahin vekhya hai ainu(I feel as if Ive seen him somewhere)

Lady2: Chal to pata chal jana hai

**Purvi was listening to this**

Purvi(to self): Hayee Rabba maine un ladkiyo se to bacha liya Sachin ko lekin ab in Auntiyon se kaise bachaun…

Tabhi ek lady uske paas aati hai

Lady 3: Sun puttar

Purvi(looking at Sachin): Hanji Auntie

Lady: O tu ki kaam kardi hai?(What do you do)

Purvi: Jee…

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

Sachin(after seeing the ladies): Arey ye to Pummy auntie hain…Ye yahan kya kar rahi hain, mar gaye, zarur mere liye rishtey layi hongi

Lady 1: Puttar ji, mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai, ki maine aapko pehle bhi kahin dekha hai

Sachin: Accha, par main to aapse pehli dafe mil raha hun

Lady1: Sun beta, kiski taraf se aaya hai tu?

Sachin: Jee main ladki walon ki taraf se hun

Lady 2: Oho Veer hai tu Kudi da?(Are you bride's brother)

Sachin: Nahi jee… Wo, Veer jaisa, matlab, sath mein padhte they

Lady 1: Waise ki kaam karda hai tu?( what do you do)

Sachin: Jee, Main wo C… Vo main, business hai mera…

Lady 2: Keda business hai

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

Lady 3: O puttar… Waise tu Soni te badi lagdi hai puttar…

Purvi(constantly looking at Sachin): Thank you auntie ji

Lady3: To aage ki sochya si tune?(what are your future plans)

Purvi: Aage…

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

Lady1: Waise hum soch rahe they puttar ki tu dikhda bi accha hai, kaam bhi accha karta hai to tujhe saddi, Manpreet, badi pasand aayegi

Lady 2 : Oh naa oye Manpreet na iske layak nahi hai, tujhe to saddi Samarpreet pasand aayegi

Sachin: Nahi Auntie aap wo galat samajh rahe ho, Main aapki Manpreet ya Samarpreet mein se kisi ko pasand nahi ka sakta

Lady 1: Kyun puttar, bina dekhe hi , mil to leta ek vari

Sachin: Aap samajh nahi rahe Auntie… Wo darasal main vyaah nahi kar sakta

Lady 2: Kyun?

Sachin: Wo darasal, mera vyaah ho chukka hai

Lady 1 : Hein?Vyaah ho chukka hai?... To teri Votti kahan hai?

Sachin goes to Purvi

Purvi: Nahi Auntie ji(Sees Sachin coming there along with the ladies)

Sachin: Oh ji Aye hai meri Votti

Purvi: Hanji, Auntie ji(to lady 3), Ye mere "Vo hain" ji mera vyaah ho chukka hai

Lady 2: Oye hoye hoye…badi Soni kudi hai ye to

Lady 1: Oye haan O ab yaad aaya si mainu … Puttar Tu Sachin hai na

Sachin(in mind –mar gaye): Jee par aapko kaise pata?

Pummy: Tu to Saddi Geet ka puttar hai, tabhi main kahun, ki maine tujhe kahan dekha hai, lekin puttar tu to vo pulice mein…kya hai wo.. haan, CID mein hai na… phir tune mujhse jhoot kyun bola ki tu business karta hai

Sachin: Wo Auntie maine to aapko pehchana nahi tha na to, main yahan kuch investigation kar raha hun, aapko pata hoga, humara kaam hi aisa hai

Pummy: To tera Vyaah kab hua, aur hua to hua, Geet ne hume kyun nahi bulaya

Sachin: Wo Auntie ji sab kuch itni jaldbaazi mein hua na, kisiko batane ka mauka hi nahi hua

Pummy: Oho…Chal koi na…

Sachin: Purvi pair chhuo auntie ke

Purvi touches her feet

Pummy: Jiwndi reh puttar…(Takin out some money from her purse).. Ye le puttar shagan

Purvi: Nahi auntie main ye nahi rakh sakti

Pummy: Dekh puttar, teri saas ne to hume vyaah mein bulaya nahi par humara to farz banta hai, tujhe teri muh dikhai den

Purvi: Lekin auntie…

Lady 3: Rakh le puttar aisa mauka baar baar nahi milta

Purvi keeps the money

Pummy: Aur aye ki hai, Vyaah huye kitna samay hua hai

Sachin: Jee ek mahina

Pummy: Lo ek mahina ho gaya lekin , tera maatha aur haath itne sune, abhi sagai ke baad hum log market jayenge, aur tu humare saath chalegi, Chhooda lene ke liye

Purvi: Nahi auntie main wo…

Pummy: Main vo kuch nahi, O Apshagun Honda hai, Is tarah ton haath sune rakhne se

Purvi: Ji accha

Pummy and other 2 ladies go from there

Purvi: Acchaa laga ki kam se kam auron ke saamne tum...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the chapter got over... But do read and review  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tired... Aahh a really long chapter... Hope for manyyyyyyyy reviews... Do read and review**

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN BUREAU<strong>

**CID mein aaj phir sab apne apne kaam par they**

Tabhi Divyana office mein aayi aatey hue uske haath mein koi report thi jise wo padhtey padhtey chali jaa rahi thi tabhi saamne se Dushyant aa raha tha wo bhi kisi se phone pe baat karte hue aa raha tha

Tabhi dono takra gaye

_Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch Kaha  
>Magar Na Jaane Aisa Kyun Laga<br>Ke Din Mein Khila Ho Chand  
>Din Raat Ho Gayi<br>Ki Pyaar Ki Bina Kahe Sune Hi Shuruat Gayi  
>Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch kaha<em>

Dushyant: Dekh ke nahi chal sakti Divyana

Divyana: Yahi baat main tumse bhi keh sakti hun  
>Ek baat batao tumhe kya mujhse takrane mein maza aata hai kya har waqt takrate rehte ho mujhse, Nahi sach batao main tumhe itni acchi lagti hun ki tum mujhse baat karne ke bahane dhundhte rehte ho<p>

Dushyant: Ek minute ek minute kya kaha main tumse baat karne ke bahane dhoondta hun …

Divyana: Haan

Dushyant: Divyana you know what jab tum pehli baar CID mein aayi thi to maine socha tha ki tum aadhi pagal ho  
>Par ab mera tumhari taraf intention puri tarah badal chukka hai<br>Ab main ye sochta hun ki tum aadhi nahi balki puri pagal ho..

Divyana: Tum mere bare mein sochte bhi ho..

Dushyant kuch keh paata is se pehle Daya wahan aaya

Daya: Abhijeet, (Sachin bhi wahin tha) Sachin hume commissioner sir ne ek bahot important meeting ke liye bulaya hai Mumbai Police headquarters mein

Abhijeet,Dushyant , Sachin aur Daya wahan se Mumbai Police headquarters jaate hain

Ek ghante baad

IN CID Office

Ek 23-24 saal ki ladki office mein ghayal awastha mein aayi wo kaafi ghabrayi hui thi jiske maathe se, haathon se pair se khoon nikal raha tha aur uske baal bhi buri tarah se bikhre they , rote hue wo ladki office aayi aura ate hi zor zor se cheekhne lagi

"Veerji, Veerji,Veerji…"

Aur paaglon ki tarah andar jaane lagi  
>Neechey aayi to Shreya ne use roka<p>

Shreya: Kaun ho tum aur aise andar kaise chali aayi, aur ye kya tumhe to kaafi chot lagi hai,

Nikhil First aid lao

Nikhil first aid lane gaya, lekin us ladki ne Shreya ke kisi bhi sawal ka koi jawab nahi diya bas ro rahi thi aur "Veerji , Veerji" pukar rahi thi

Shreya: Dekho baitho (Usey bithane ki koshish karti hai par wo nahi baithti)  
>"Aap bas mere Veerji nu bula deejiye, Veerji"<br>Shreya aur Ishita dono usey sambhalne ki koshish kar rahe they infact usey first aid lagane ki koshish kara rahe they par wo kisi ko bhi apne aap ko haath bhi nahi lagane de rahi thi

Nikhil: Ye ladki hai kaun aur ye is tarah se behave kyun kar rahi

Shreya: Kaafi dari hui hai, kuch nahi bol rahi bas ek rat lagaye hai ki mere Veerji nu bula deejiye mere Veerji nu bula deejiye  
>Aur mujhe to kuch samajh nahi aa raha ki kya karun khud ko haath tak nahi lagane de rahi hai au raise mein na to Abhijeet sir hain na Daya sir samajh nahi aa raha hai isi tarah se ye zid pe adi rahi to behosh ho jaayegi kuch to karna hoga<p>

Pankaj: Par Shreya jahan tak mera khyal hai yahan is office mein Veer naam ka koi aadmi kaam nahi karta phir ye kiski baat kar rahi hai

Shreya: Pankaj, ye apne bhai ki baat kar rahi hai bade bhai ko bhi Veer kehte hain

**Tabhi Purvi andar aati hai, Usne Simran ka chehra nahi dekha tha**

Purvi: Nikhil kya ho raha hai yaha?

Nikhil: lagta hai koi pagal ladki office mein aa gayi hai tab se chillaye jaa rahi hai Veer ji Veer ji kuch bolti hi nahi hai

Tabhi Shreya usey dekh leti hai

Shreya: Thank god Purvi tum yahan aa gait um hi sambhalo us ladki ko hum sab ne to try kar liya hai

Purvi wahan jaati hai dekhti hai us ladki ko to chaunk jaati hai

Purvi : Simran !

Simran ne palatke jaise hi Purvi ko dekha palatke uske paas daudi aa gayi , usey gale laga liya

Simran: Parjaiji! Mere Veerji nu bula do Parjaiji

Sab uske muh se ye sab sunke hairan reh jaate hain ki ye ladki Purvi ko parjai(Bhabhi) kehke kyun bula rahi thi

Purvi : Bas bas shant ho ja Chal mere saath chal

Wo use saath leke jaati hai

Purvi: Nikhil first aid leke aao

Nikhil leke jaata hai

Purvi: Nikhil tum…

Nikhil alag ho jaata hai

Shreya: Nikhil kya hua

Nikhil: Pata nahi , tumne sir ko phone kiya

Shreya : Haan maine bas unhe phone kiya hai wo aate hi honge

Thodi der baad Abhijeet aur Daya wahan aate hain

Abhijeet: Kya hua pata chala kaun hai wo ladki

Shreya: Sir bas itna pata chala hai ki wo ladki , uska naam Simran hai  
>Baki wo ladki kuch bol nahi rahi hai bas itna keh rahi hai ki Veer ji nu bula do iske alawa kuch nahi, maine aur Divyana ne us se puchne ki bahot koshish ki ,ab jo kuch hai ab Purvi hi bata sakti hai<p>

Shreya: Sir ek minute (Daya ko bulate hue)

Daya: Kya baat hai Shreya

Shreya: Sir ek aisi baat hai jo main sabke saamne bilkaul nahi keh sakti

Daya: Kya baat hai

Shreya: Sir Simran ne sabse pehle Purvi ko gale lagaya aur phir usey Parjai kehke bulaya, mujhe ye baat thodi odd lagi isiliye maine aapko is tarah se bataya

Dushyant: Nikhil Sachin ko phone karo kaho ki uski behen yahan aayi hai bahot buri haalat mein hai usey kaho jitni jaldi ho sake yahan aaye

Nikhil: Sir !

Yahan chair pe baithke Purvi Simran se baat kar rahi thi

Purvi: Simmi aie ki haal kitta si hmm.. chal rona band kar aur das mainu ki hoya , tu inni gabrai kyun hai ?

Simran(rote hue): Veerji , Veerji ….

Purvi: Simmi tune mujhse kaha tha na jab tere Veerji paas na honge aur tu pareshan hogi to tu apni saari pareshaniyan apni parjaiji nu yane mujhe degi hmm…. Bol kaha tha na tune haan… Chal de apni saari pareshani mujhe

Simran apna haath apne sar pe sa lete hue apni dono mutthiyan band kar leti hai , Purvi apna haath aage badhati hai, Simran apni muthiyan kholke un haathon pe pher deti hai aur Purvi apni mutthi band kar leti hai  
>Purvi usey phir gale lagati hai<p>

Tabhi Sachin wahan aata hai

Sachin: Simran!

Shreya: Purvi ke saath hai

Jab wo andar jaata hai to dekhta hai ki Purvi ne Simran ko gale laga rakha hai

Purvi: Shh… bas shant ho ja.. bas

Sachin: Simmi

Simran jaise hi Sachin ko dekhti hai daudti hui uske paas jaake usey gale laga leti hai

Sachin: Bas… main aa gya hun na bas shant ho jaa bas…

Purvi: Main aati hun

Itna kehke wo wahan se door ho gayi

Daya: Purvi kuch bataya usne

Purvi: Sachin puch raha hai , baat kar raha hai, kaafi dari hui hai wo mujhe nahi lagta ki wo kuch bata paayegi

Nikhil: Sir maine pata kiya hai , Sir lekin bahot hi ajeeb baat hai ki pichle do din mein usne kisi ko bhi koi call nahi kiya hai , par Haan Sachin sir ki call list bhi maine dekhi hai kisi PCO se unhe call aaya tha Mumbai , Thane road ho sakta hai ki wo Simran ne unhe PCO se hi baat ki ho

Daya: Kafi ajeeb baat hai Simran ne mobile se phone kyun kiya aur PCO se kyun kiya

Tabhi Sachin wahan aake khada hota hai aur Purvi Simran ko phir andar le jaati hai

Dushyant: Sachin kuch bataya Simran ne

Sachin: Nahi usne kuch nahi bataya, batana to door ki baat hai sir wo is waqt bolne ki halat mein nahi hai,

Dushyant: Usne tumhe phone nahi kiya tha tumne pucha nahi pchle do din wo kahan thi

Sachin: actually do din se to hum log Amritsar mein they aur wo Pune gayi thi aur wahan se usne mujhe PCO se phone kiya tha ki uska cell kharab ho gya hai and isiliye main use phone nahi kar paa raha tha, Case ki wajah se bhi aur main isiliye tension free tha kyunki wo Pune apni sabse acchi saheli ke ghar pet hi Shalini ke ghar pe…

Nikhil: Par sir us PCO ka location to Thane ka tha

Dushyant: Phir Simran ne tumse jhoot kyun kaha

Daya: Enough , aaj ke liye hum us se jyada sawal nahi kar sakte Raat bhi kaafi ho chuki hai aap log ghar jaiye , I am sure kal tak zarur wo theek ho jayegi aur Sachin ko bata degi

Sab room se bahar jaane lage infact Daya bhi jaa chukka tha

Sachin: Purvi ruko,

Purvi turns

Sachin: Thank you , wo tumne Simran ko mere aane tak sambhala

Purvi: It is O.K

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: haan

Sachin: Purvi main chata hun ki aaj raat tum Simran ke paas ruko wo kaafi dari hui hai

Purvi: Tum ho na uske saath meri kya zaruat hai

Sachin: Ye uska bachpan nahi hai Purvi , badi ho gayi hai wo jitna khulke wo tumse baat karegi I don't think ki mujhse itne khulke keh paayegi

Purvi: Sorry Sachin main…

Sachin: Please Purvi… ye main apne liye nahi Simran ke liye keh raha hun

Purvi: Theek hai tum chalo main, main aati hun

* * *

><p><strong>AT SACHIN'S HOUSE<strong>

Ghar mein bas andhera hi andhera tha, Sachin ne lights on ki,

Sachin: Wo ghar mein beeji nahi hain aam, Jalandhar gayi hain am..  
>Tum kuch logi<p>

Purvi: Formality karne ki zaruat nahi hai Sachin raat kaafi ho chuki hai I think Simran ko aram ki zaruat hogi main usey kamre mein leke jaati hun

Sachin: Simran ka kamra …

Purvi: Upstairs first door to my right jaanti hun, Chalen Simran

**Simran ko leke wo upar jaati hai**

**Kuch der baad**

**Sachin Simran ke door pe knock karta hai**  
><strong>Purvi darwaza kholti hai<strong>

Sachin: Ye wo Simran ki medicines

Purvi: Hmm….

Sachin: Aur kuch chahiye to bata dena I am

Purvi: Its o.k Sachin maine pehle bhi kaha tha ab bhi kehti hun Formality ki koi zaruat nahi hai kuch chahiye hoga to main khud le lungi is ghar mein itne din….

Sachin wahan se chala jaata hai

Raat mein Simran koi sapna dekhte hue dar ke zor zor se chillati hai  
>Purvi uthke<p>

Purvi : Simmi , Simmi  
>Tu theek tey hai na haan<p>

Simran : Parjaiji

Itna kehke gale laga leti hai Purvi ko

Purvi: Dekh Simmi ro mat aur ab sirf sach sirf sach hmm

Simran : hmmm

Sachin bhi uski awaz sunke upar aa gaya tha

Sachin : Simmi!

**Purvi usey haath dikhake chup rehne ka ishara karti hai**  
><strong>Simran ne unhe jo baat batati hai usey wo sunke dono hairan reh jaate hain<strong>

**Next morning**

**IN CID office**

Divyana saamne se aa rahi thi usey saamne se aate dekh

Dushyant: Divyana, wo main kehna chah raha tha ki…

Divyana: Main jaanti hun tum mujhse maafi maangna chate ho na, I know obvious si baat hai yesterday you talked so rude, but koi baat nahi its o.k chalta hai yaar main jaanti hun kal tum kuch zyada hi emotional ho gaye they aur isiliye gusse mein aakar tumne ye sab keh diya right, par maine tumhe maaf kar diya aakhir kitni baar tumne bhi to mere pagalpan ko jhela hai nahi

Dushyant kuch nahi bolta, Divyana ne usey kuch bolne layak hi nahi choda tha  
>Divyana wahan se chali jaati hai<p>

Dushyant sar hilata hai  
>Dushyant(to self in mind): Pagal hai ye ladki<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Sachin's house<strong>

**Purvi nahane gayi hui thi aur Simran aur Sachin neechey breakfast table pe**

Sachin: Purvi kahan hain?

Simran: Naha rahi hain

Sachin: main bulake aata hun

Sachin uske room mein jaata hai, washroom ke door pe knock karke

Sachin:Purvi, Purvi breakfast table pe breakfast ready hai agar tumhe der hai to bata dena main aur Simran nikal jaayenge Sun rahi ho tum

Purvi: Theek hai

**Tabhi Sachin ke haath takrakar table se ek diary neechey gir jaati hai**

Sachin(In mind) : Ye to Purvi ki personal diary hai

**Sachin Diary padhne hi wala tha tabhi Purvi bahar aati hai aur Sachin ke haath se wo Diary le leti hai, Purvi Towel gown mein thi**

Purvi: Ye kya kar rahe they tum, Maine tumhe pehle bhi mana kiya tha aur ab phir mana kar rahi hun, Meri personal chizo ko haath mat lagaya karo

Sachin: Haan rakho apni chizen apne paas, mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai, tumhari chizen choone ka, breakfast lag gya hai neechey aa jao

**Sachin jaane hi wala tha tabhi uska pair paani pe padta hai aur wo Purvi ke upar gir jaata hai aur dono hi gir jaate hain Purvi aur Sachin bahot hi karib they ek dusre ke, Dono ki saanse ek dusre mein dhal rahi thi**

_Saanson ko jeene ka ishara mil gaya  
>Zindagi ka pata dobara mil gaya<br>Tu mila to khuda ka sahaara mill gaya  
>Tu mila to khuda ka sahaara mill gaya<br>Ghamzada ghamzada dil ye tha ghamzada  
>Bin tere, bin tere, dil ye tha ghamzada<em>

Sachin hosh mein aata hai, aur uthta hai aur Purvi ko bhi uthata

Wo wahan se chala jaata hai

* * *

><p><strong>Here in CID office<strong>

Dushyant was doing some work  
>Tabhi Divyana andar aati hai<p>

Divyana: Dushyant, ye rahi Simran ki college ki marksheet aur uska record

Dushyant: Simran hostel mein rehti thi, to fir to uske hostel…..

Divyana: Ya hostel mein kaafi masti hoti hogi you know Dushyant college time pe jab main hostel mein rehti thi to kya hota tha hum na lectures bunk karke din din bhar gappe ladate they , picnic , to kahin movie…

Dushyant: Shut up

Divyana: Dushyant tum hamesha sab ko chup kyun karate rehte ho?Tumhari problem kya hai?

Dushyant: Tum ho meri problem jab se aayi ho bolti hi jaa rahi ho ,bolti hi jaa rahi ho tumhe dikhai nahi deta ki main tumse baat karne mein interested nahi hun, mujhe nahi jaanana ki tum kisi hostel mein rehti thi ya kisi brothel mein , mujhe is case par concentrate karne do please

Dushyant ko apne hi gusse mein kahi baat par guilt hota hai

Dushyant: look wo

Divyana: Brothel wali baat galat thi

Dushyant: Dekho Divyana main tumpe bewajah

Divyana: Chillana nahi chahte they , main jaanti hun , kai baar aisa hota hai you know Dushyant gussa hi tumhara sabse bada dushman hai kai baar tum gusse mein logon ko aisa kuch keh dete ho jisse wo hurt ho jaate hain

Dushyant ko Divyana ki baat kuch ajeeb si lagi , par wo jaanta tha ki is baar Divyana sahi hai

Dushyant: Divyana mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki

Divyana: Ki tumhara shukriya kaise karun, but you don't need to do that

Dushyant: Shukriya ?

Divyana: Maine kaha na you don't need to do that , Dosti mein aisa chalta hai

Dushyant: Dosti ?  
>Divyana: Haan kyun main tumhari dushman hun kya , Agar dost nahi to itni der se tum meri saari bakwaas jhel kaise rahe ho?<p>

Dushyant smiles, infact pehli baar uske chehre par smile thi  
>Tabhi wahan Nikhil aata hai, Nikhil Dushyant ko smile karte dekh kar shock ho jaata hai<p>

Dushyant: Wahan kyun khade ho Nikhil

Nikhil: Divyana tumhare liye koi phone aaya hai

Divyana: Phone mere liye, kiska hai

Nikhil: Pata nahi tum khud dekh lo

Divyana : Accha chalo

Dushyant usey jaate hue dekh raha tha uski kahi baat pehli baar usey sach lagi thi jo uske dil ko chu gayi thi

**Tabhi SachVi Aate hain**

Dushyant: Kuch bataya Simran ne  
>Purvi: Haan , infact jo usne hume bataya hai it is really scary and infact Simran ki jagah koi bhi aisa hote dekhe to shayad wo bhi aise hi react karta<p>

Daya: Aisa kya bataya isne

Purvi: Sir actually Simran ne , Sir usne..

Dushyant: Sir usne kya Purvi

Purvi: usne apne aankhon ke saamne apni hi best friend Shalini ka murder hote dekha hai , aur Sir is baat ka kya asar ho sakta hai ye aap log to achhi tarah se jaante hain

Divyana: Oh my god isiliye wo aise dari hui thi

**Dushyant ko ye sab sunke usey bhi "Maaya" ki dardnaak maut yaad aa gayi thi**  
><strong>Divyana uske paas jaati hain uske kandhey pe haath rakhti hai<strong>

Divyana: Dushyant!

Dushyant: Kaise hui ye maut bataya usne

Tabhi Shreya Simran ko leke aati hai

Simran chair pe baithti hai

Simran: Sir main aur Shalini pune ke liye jaane waale they office ke kaam se , aur hamara plan tha ki hum Shalini ke ghar pe rukenge  
>Hum office se Shalini ke ghar joki pune mein tha wahan ke liye nikle lekin jaane se pehle Shalini ne kaha ki usey Thane mein kuch kaam hai isiliye hum Thane gaye wahan jaake mera phone band ho gya isiliye maine Veerji ko PCO se phone kiya phir sham ke waqt hum whan se nikle jab hum jaa rahe they to kisi ne hum pe attack kar diya main behosh ho gayi aur jab aankh khuli to maine khudko kisi anjaan jagah paaya uske baad main phir behosh ho gayi jab thodi der baad mujhe hosh aaya to maine dekha ki Shalini zor zor se cheekh rahi thi mere haath pair bandhe hue they aur Sir us aadmi ne Shalini ko maar daala …..(rone lagi)<p>

Purvi: Shhh…Ro mat

Dushyant : Tum wahan se bhaagi kaise

Simran : mauka dekhte hi main whan se bhag gayi sir

Dushyant: tumhe wahan se bhaag kar kitni der hui thi mera matlab hai wahan se yahan aane mein kitna samay laga

Simran : Kareeb pandrah minute

Daya: Theek hai Shreya ise leke jao

**Shreya usey leke jaati hai**

Abhijeet: Simran ne bataya ki jis jagah usey leke gaye they wo pandrah minute ki duri pe tha , iska matlab unhe Thane mein nahi balki yahan aas paas hi hai

Daya: I think you are right

Abhijeet: Hume is Shalini ke ghar pe jaakar dekhna hoga

**Wo log wahan jaate hain**

**Saare ghar mein Sannata tha**

**Jab ghar pe kahtlhataya to kisine khola nahi**  
><strong> Daya ne darwaza toda unhone us ghar ki talashi li investigate karke wapas aaye aur evidence collect kiye<strong>

**Case discuss kiya**

**When everyone left the room**

Sachin : Purvi Simran ko aaj bhi tumhari zaruat ho sakti hai,

Purvi: Main aa rahi hun

Sachin: Purvi wo..

Purvi: Maine kaha na main aa rahi hun

* * *

><p><strong>In Sachin's house<strong>

**Sachin apne case ke bare mein soch raha tha**  
><strong>Usney ek haath mein cigratte aur dusre haath mein wine ka glass liya hua tha<strong>  
><strong>Purvi kisi kaam se uske kamre mein jaa rahi thi darwaaze ki pass mein khidki se ye sab dekh ke<strong>

Purvi : Sachin wo…

Purvi wo sab dekh ke ekdum hairan reh gayi

Tabhi Simran wahan aati hai

Simran: Parjaiji mil gya…

Purvi: Ye sab kya hai Simmi

Simran: Aapke jaane ke baad se Veerji ne ye , ab main kya kahun

**Itna kehke wo wahan se chali gayi**

**Purvi bahot gusse mein thi wo turant andar gayi**  
><strong>Sachin ke haath se cigraate chudai aur wine ka glass uthake phenk diya<strong>

Sachin(uska haath peechey se pakadke): Ye sab kya badtaameezi hai Purvi

**Purvi bina kuch jawab diye apna haath chudake wahan se chali gayi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Agli subah<strong>

**Sachin ka naukar kisi raddiwale ke paas saari bottles aur cigratte ke packets phinkwa raha tha**  
><strong>Purvi dekhkar wahan aati hai<strong>

Purvi : Ye sab kya hai kaka

Kaka: Sachin baba ne bola hai bitiya ise phinkwane ko

**Thodi der baad**

**Door bell bajti hai, Purvi neechey thi usne darwaza khola**

Ek aadmi andar aata hai

"Satsrikaal,Parjayji Aap… Yahan…Kaise ho?

Purvi(with smile): Kavin… Main thik hun, arey bahar kya khade ho andar aao

Kavin: Bahot accha laga aapko yahan dekhke, waise bhi aap dono alag alag acche nahi lagte…

Purvi: Sirf kuch dino ke liye hun yahan Kavin…

Kavin: Matlab…aap dono ke beech sab kuch…

Purvi: Simmo upar apne kamre mein hai… jao jaake mil lo

Kavin: Jee

Kavin upar jaata hai, Simran usey dekhke bahot khush thi

Simran: Kavin!...

**Wo Kavin ke gale lag jaati hai**

Kavin: O bas kar bas kar, kina royegi… aur aye ki hai? Ye kya haalat bana li hai tumne apni

Simran usey puri baat batati hai

Kavin: Bahot bura hua Shalini ke saath

Simran : Hmm..

Kavin: Lekin ek gal das… Ye Parjaiji… matlab ki mujhe to laga sab thik ho gaya lekin…

Simran: Parjaiji bas kuch din yahan hai

Kavin: O koi gal na, hun dekh sab kuch kaise thik karta hun main

Simran: Kaise

Kavin: Kal ki date yaad hai?

Simran: Kal kya hai

Kavin: Lai… abhi se bhool gayi tu… O ji aapke hone wale pati ka ji janmdin hai ji

Simran: I am so sorry Kavin, is sab mein bilkul dimag se utar gaya

Kavin: Koi na votti ban jaa tu meri, phir dekh, sab kuch yaad rahega tujhe, waise, Beeji kitthon hai?

Simran: Jalandhar gayi hain

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**IN THE EVENING**

**Sachin ne Kavin ke janamdin par uske liye party rakhi thi**

**Kavin ke janmdin par Bureau ke sab log aaye they, party bahot shaandaar thi cake cutting ceremony bhi ho chuki thi**

**Sab baatein kar rahe they**

Kavin: Saale sahab

Sachin: Kavin…

Kavin: Accha yaara… tune party to de di mere janmdin ki lekin taufa kya diya?

Sachin: Arey tu maang to sahi tere liye kuch bhi

Kavin: Pakka?

Sachin: Haan haan, Bol to sahi

Kavin: Dekh phir palatna nahi

Sachin: Tu ek baar bolke to dekh

Kavin: Thik hai Mere liye ek vadiya sa gaana suna de yaar

Sachin: Gaana main?... Nahi nahi gaana vaana nahi… Kuch aur maang le

Kavin:Le abhi keh raha tha mere liye kuch bhi aur ab palat raha hai?

Sachin: Yaar lekin gaana waana mere bas ka kahan hai

Kavin: Haan haan jhoote, college ki music society ka superstar to jaise main than a

Sachin: Arey college ki baat alag hoti hai aur…

Abhijeet: Arey yar Sachin, jab Kavin itna keh raha hai, to gaa do na, hum bhi sun lenge

Sachin: Lekin sir…

Daya: Sachin, gaa do chalo

Purvi: Gao na

Sachin stares at Purvi

Sachin: Thik hai

Abhijeet: Ye hui na baat

Sachin(starts singing): _**Laayi Vi Na Gayi Te Nibhaayi Vi Na Gayi  
>Laayi Vi Na Gayi Te Nibhaayi Vi Na Gayi<br>Maine Maarda Jahan Mainu Saara  
>Teri Meri Yunh Tut Gayi Soniye<br>Jiven Tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara  
>Teri Meri Yunh Tut Gayi Soniye<br>Jiven Tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara**_

_**Laayi Vi Na Gayi Te Nibhaayi Vi Na Gayi  
>Laayi Vi Na Gayi Te Nibhaayi Vi Na Gayi<strong>_

**Purvi uska ye gaana sunke ghar ke andar ke kamre mein chali jaati hai, Parde ke sahare vo sab sun rahi thi**

Sachin(singing): _**Sochiya nai si mera pyaar bhul jayengi  
>Ho Sochiya Nai si mera pyaar bhul jayengi<br>Aine chitte Kitte, Hoye Karaar bhul jayengi, Karaar Bhul Jayengi**_

**Purvi ki aankhon se bas aansu beh rahe they par wo kisike saamne nahi gayi**

Sachin: _**Dil Mil Ke Bichad Gaya Yaara  
>Teri Meri Yun Tut Gayi Soniye<br>Jiven Tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara  
>Teri Meri Yun Tut Gayi Soniye<br>Jive Tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara  
><strong>_

Sachin(without care ): _**Saacha Rab Raakha Muh Mod Jaan Waaliye  
>Ho Saancha Rab Raakha, Muh Mod Jaan Waaliye<br>Dil Laike mera Dil Tod Jaan Waaliye, Tod Jaan Waaliye  
>Dil Tutiye na jude dubara<br>Teri meri yun tut gayi Soniye…  
>Jive tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara<br>Teri meri yun tut gayi Soniye…  
>Jive tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara<strong>_

**Ab Purvi se saha nahi gaya wo bhaagke hall ki taraf gayi**

Sachin: _**Laayi Vi na gayi Te Nibhayi Vi Na gayi  
>Laayi Vi Naa Gayi Te nibhayi Vi Naa gayi <strong>_

**Purvi bhaagte huye uske paas jaati hai **

Sachin: _**Maine maarda jahan mainu saara  
>Teri meri Yun(<strong>_PURVI ne uska haath uske honthon pe rakh diya…uske aankhon mein aansu they)

Purvi ne Sachin ko rote rote gale se laga liya

Sachin ne usey alag kiya, Uske chehre par haath rakha

Sachin: Sach kyun keh nahi deti Purvi,Keh kyun nahi deti ki tum ab bhi mere liye jasbaat rakhti ho

Purvi(with tears): Mujhse door rehne mein hi tumhari bhalayi hai, aur ye baat tum jitni jaldi tum samajh lo acchha hoga… Please…(haath jodke, wo Sachin ka haath apne chehre se hataati hai)

Sachin: Purvi!

Wo wahan se bhaagte hue chali jaati hai


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews**

* * *

><p>Purvi(with tears): Mujhse door rehne mein hi tumhari bhalayi hai, aur ye baat tum jitni jaldi tum samajh lo acchha hoga… Please…(haath jodke, wo Sachin ka haath apne chehre se hataati hai)<p>

Sachin: Purvi!

Wo wahan se bhaagte hue chali jaati hai

**Purvi apne car mein baithi thi **

**Car mein baithke wo baar baar bas apne aur Sachin ke beech beetey palon ko yaad kar rahi thi**

**Yahan dusri taraf Party bhi khatam ho chuki thi par, Sab ghar jaa chukey they, Sachin ko bhi yahan Purvi ki yaad aa rahi thi baar baar uski aankhen bhar aati, Usey uska khaali ghar kaatne ko daud raha tha**

**Kuch din yunhi chalta raha Sachin aur Purvi ek dusre ke saamne toh rehte par ek dusre se koson door, Ek dusre se takra jaate they, par ek dusre ki taraf dekhna hi chod dia tha dono ne, Dono ye baat jante they ki dono mein jasbaat to hain par dono pehel nahi karna chaahte they**

_Main tenu samjhawan ki, na tere baajhon lagda jee__  
><em>_Main tenu samjhawan ki, na tere baajhon lagda jee__  
><em>_Tu ki jaane pyaar mera, main karaan__intezar__tera__  
><em>_Tu dil, tunhion jaan meri_

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**IN BUREAU**

**Dushyant Nikhil aur Pankaj ko kuch instructions de raha tha**

Dushyant: Pankaj apne kahbriyon se kehke pata karwao ke….

Divyana interrupts

Divyana: Hi guys savere savere kya ho raha hai

Dushyant(in mind): Ise isiki bhasha mein samjhana hoga

Dushyant: Nikhil Pankaj kya karna hai baad me batata hun  
>Dushyant: Divyana come with me<p>

Divyana(in mind): He Bhagwan ab kya hoga

**Divyana goes**

Dushyant: Divyana maine tumhe pehle bhi kaha tha aur ab bhi keh raha hun  
>Har waqt mazak accha nahi ,<p>

Divyana:Dushyant lekin…

Dushyant: Ab ye mat kehna ki har kisi ke jeene ka tarika alag hota hai main manta hun ki har kisi ka jeene ka dhang alag hota hai lekin har koi tumhari tarah har waqt mazak nahi karta

Divyana: Dushyant main to bas…

Dushyant: Divyana agar tum logon ko khush rakhna chahti ho to tumhe wo kaam karna chahiye jis se wok hush ho , kunki mazak aur hasi ka kaam to ek joker bhi acche se kar leta hai wo logon ko hasa sakta hai unki zindagi bhar ki hasi unhe nahi de sakta

Divyana: Dushyant tumhari baat….

Dushyant: Meri baat sahi hai yeh main jaanta hun

Divyana jo mujhe kehna tha wo main keh chukka aage tumhari marzi tumhe taye karna hai ki tum kya karna chati ho ek mazak banna chahti ho ya khushi

Divyana: Main…

Dushyant: Jaa sakti ho, mujhe aur bhi kaam hain  
>Divyana jaati hai<p>

Divyana(to self): Ye Dushyant ko kya ho gya hai ? Meri tarah ….

**Tabhi Sachin enter karta hai Tabhi wo Purvi bhi aa rahi hoti hai par ekdam se uska haath door mein aa jaata hai**

Purvi: Aah !

Sachin: Purvi… Purvi haath dikhao apna… Please

Sachin Purvi ke haath ko pakad ke halke halke phoonkne lagta hai

_Mere dil vich reh ke, mere dil da haal na jaane  
>Tere baajhon<em>_kal__leyan beh ke, ronde nain ni maane  
>Jeena mera haye, marna mera, naal tere si<br>Kar__eitbaar__mera, main karaan intezar tera  
>Tu dil, tunhion jaan meri!<br>Main tenu samjhawan ki, na tere baajhon lagda jee_

**Purvi apna haath hatati hai aur uske saamne se hatt jaati hai, Aur palatke kahin aur jaane lagti hai**

_O..ve changa nahion keeta beeba,  
>Ve changa nahion keeta beeba, dil mera tod ke<br>Ve b__ada__pachtaiyaan akhaan,  
>Ve bada pachtaiyaan akhaan, tere naavain jod ke<em>

Daya : Purvi , Sachin aacha hua tum log aa gaye sir ka baar baar phone aa raha hai ek pending case hai jiski details ki file ye rahi aur tum dono ko is case par kaam karna hai, hum baaki sab ko ek case ke liye nikalna hoga

**All of them were leaving except SachVi**

Purvi, Sachin:Sir!

Purvi: Case ki file tumhare paas hai

Sachin : Haan

Purvi: Is case mein koi bhi cheez clear nahi hai har cheez ko reinvestigate karna hoga har fact ko reinvestigate

Sachin:Purvi mujhe tumse koi baat karni hai

Purvi: Haan to kar rahi hun na

Purvi bahar jaane lagi

Sachin uska haath pakad ke usey ani ore kheeck ke use deewar ki ore tikaya

Purvi: Sachin kya hai ye?

Sachin: Yahi to main bhi puch raha hun kya hai ye

Purvi: Main nahi jaanti tum kya keh rahe ho?

Sachin: Tum acchi tarah se jaanti ho ki main kya keh raha hun

Purvi: Sachin chodo mera haath mujhe nahi pata ki tum kis bare mein baat kar rahe ho

Sachin: Theek hai to main khul ke batata hun pichle Saadhe gyarah mahino se kya natak laga rakha hai

Purvi: Natak kaisa natak Sachin leave my hand mujhe nahi pata ki tum kya keh rahe ho

Sachin: Accha tumhe nahi pata to fir ye batao ki mere cigratte ya sharab peene se kya farak padta hai tumhe, haan, meri takleef mein ab bhi tumhe kyun takleef hoti hai, Us din Kavin ke janamdin par

Purvi: Leave my hand Sachin its hurting me

Sachin: Sach batao Purvi

**Purvi (apna haath chudate hue): Sach janana hai na tumhe to suno sach HAAN ! HAAN ! AB BHI CHAHTI HUN MAIN TUMHE ,AB BHI PYAR HAI MUJHE TUMSE SUN LIYA SACH, JAAN LIYA**

**Wahan se itna kehke bahar chali jaati hai**  
><strong>Sachin ko apna sach to mil chukka tha par ab wo hairan tha aur thoda sa guilty bhi feel kar raha tha<strong>

**Thodi der baad jab sab wapas aake apna kaam kar rahe they**

Yahan Divyana apne computer pe type kar rahi thi jaise hi type karti fir mita deti, bar bar coffee pe coffee pi rahi thi

Nikhil: Ise kya hua ?

Shreya: Pata nahi

Divyana(in mind): Aaj Dushyant ko kya ho gya tha koi gussa nahi vaise baat kar raha tha jaise kisi ko sach mein samjhana chah raha ho….itna strange kyun behave kar raha tha

Itna kehke wo apne desk pe jaake baith gayi

Yahan coridoor mein khadi Purvi thi jiski aankhon mein ab bhi aansu they jo ro rahi thi

Sachin uske paas aaya, usey dekhke wo wahan se jaane lagi thi tabhi Sachin ne uska haath thaama , uske saamne apne kaan pakde ,Purvi ne uska haath neechey kiya uske gale se se lag ke , Ab to Sachin ke bhi aankhon mein aansu they

"_Every night in My Dreams  
>I see you, I feel You<br>That Is how I Know You Go On  
>Far across the Distance and Spaces Between Us<br>You Have come to show You Go On"_

Purvi: I am sorry Sachin , I am sorry, please mujhe maaf kar do  
>Tum nahi jaante us waqt meri kya majburi..<p>

Sachin ne uske hoonthon pe apna haath rakh kar kaha

Sachin: Shh… Main nahi janna chahta ki tumne aisa kyun kiya tumhari kya majburi thi , nahi jaanna mujhe ki itne din tum mujhe aur khud ko kis baat ki saza de rahi thi mujhe to jaanna tha sach jo tumne mujhe bata diya hai Tum ab bhi mujhe chahti ho .

Wo usey gale laga leta hai

"_Near Far Wherever You Are  
>I believe that the heart does Go On<br>Once More You Open The Door  
>And You're here in my Heart and<br>My heart Will Go on and On"_

Yahan Dushyant kisi kaam se coridoor ke paas aaya tha usne Purvi ko Sachin ki baahon mein dekha phir bhi bina kuch kahe wo wahan se laut gaya

Dushyant(in his mind – wo Sachin aur Purvi ke ek dusre ke saath hone ki baat ko yaad karte hue soch raha tha): Acch hoga Purvi ki agar tum apni khushiyan kisi aur mein dhundh lo , apne pyar ko panhapne do mujhse jitna door tum rahogi tumhari bhalai usi mein hogi , ki mujhse door rehke bhi tum khush raho

Tabhi Shreya uske paas aati hai

Shreya: Sir wo us aadmi ko Pankaj le aaya hai jo us medical store pe tha

Dushyant Jab kuch reply nahi karta

Shreya: Kya hua sir aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hain

Dushyant: Shreya jab do log ek dusre ko chahte hain to unhe kya karna chahiye

Shreya: Kya? Sir ye kaisa sawal hai ?

Dushyant: Just answer me Shreya

Shreya: Kya karna chahiye sir apni dil ki baat jaake ek dusre se keh deni chahiye

Dushyant: Aur farz karo ki kisi wajah se agar dono ek dusre ko chate bhi ho fir bhi kisi teesre insaan ki wajah se agar dono mein se kisi ek ne dusre ko apne paas na aane diya ho aur ye baat us teesre insaan ko pata ho to us teesre insaan ko kya karna chahiye un dono ko alag karna chahiye ya un dono ko milwana chahiye

Shreya: Seedhi si baat hai sir ki agar teesra ye jaanta hai ki wo do log ek dusre se pyar karte hain to us teesre ko un dono ko milwana chahiye na ki unke beech rukawat ban na chahiye

Dushyant: Matlab main jo kar raha hun theek kar raha hun

Shreya: Kya?

Dushyant: Kuch nahi Pankaj ko bolo us store waale ko interogation room mein leke aaye aur Daya sir ko bhi bulwa lo

_Shreya : Sir _

Here in Corridor

Sachin Purvi ke aansu ponchta hai

Sachin: Bas ab koi rona dhona nahi , hum saath hain na ab ab kuch bura nahi hoga hmm…

Purvi: hmm

Sachin: To phir muskurao

Purvi smiles

Sachin: **_Bas isi muskurahat pe dil nisar hai_**  
><strong><em>Tune to keh hi diya ab hum bhi keh de<em>**  
><strong><em>ki hume aaj bhi tumpe aitbaar hai<em>**  
><strong><em>hume sirf tujhse aur tujhse hi pyar hai<em>**

Purvi: Not bad

Sachin : kaam kar len

Purvi : hmm….

Wo Kaam karne lage  
>Kaam khatam hone par<br>Shreya unke paas jaane hi waali thi ki tabhi

Shreya comes there

Purvi: Shreya, wahan kyun khadi ho

Shreya : Purvi wo

Sachin: Daya sir ne bheja hai na, humne us pending case ki investigation kar li

Shreya: Aap logon ne itne jaldi, solve kar liya, I must say you are a good team together

SachVi Smile

SachVi Office ke bahar aate hain

Purvi apni car ke paas khadi thi vo car kholne hi waali thhi ki tabhi do haath uski kamar ko chhoote hai, Wo Sachin tha aur usne usey pichey se gale lagaya

Purvi: Sachin..

Sachin(smiles): Apne Ghar nahi chalogi

Purvi: Nahi!...

Sachin: Kya? Aur Kyun?

Purvi: Kyunki tum bhool chuke ho ki gyarah mahine pehle humara rishtaa toot chukka tha…

Sachin: Lekin ab to sab kuch thik ho chukka hai phir..

Purvi: Main jaanti hun ki sab thik ho chukka hai lekin…

Sachin(coming close to her): Lekin

Purvi: Main wo pal phir jeena chaahti hun, Wo chupke milna, wo aankhon aankhon min baat karna wo sab kuch jo shaadi se pehle hota tha humare bich, main us har lamhe ko jeena chahti hun

Sachin: Tumhari baat taali hai bhala… (holds her hands) I promise Main tumhare un saare palon ko lautaunga jo tumne in gyarah mahino mein kho diye hain

**He comes near her, very close to her , She shivered , and he moved on closer to her,**

Purvi: Sachin…

**Sachin moved more closer and kissed her on her forhead, and moved back**

Sachin: Good night

Purvi: Good Night

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY GUYS EXAMS ARE NEARING SO WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry for late update aap jaante to ho ki xams hai mere**

* * *

><p>3 DAYS AFTER<p>

Subah thi sab saath mein they

Shreya's phone ring .Shreya uthke thoda side aati ha

i Shreya: Haan maa bolo Shreya after hearing something from other side

Shreya: Dekho maa maine pehle hi aapse kaha hai ki mere liye ye sab faltu ki kaam mat kiya karo….. Kya … Lekin… Par … Maa… main nahi aaa rahi…. Maa ….. maa … hello… ahm ….. Phone kaat diya …. Ye maa bhi na….

Saari baat ke baad Shreya yahan se wahan wahan se yahan ghume jaa rahi thi

Purvi: Sab theek to hai na?

Shreya: Who the hell said ki sab theek hai ? Oh tum…

Purvi: Kya hua pareshan lag rahi ho…

Shreya: Pareshan kaisa na houn wo maaa…

Purvi: Kyun everything fine na matlab sab theek hai na maa ki tabyat

Shreya: Maa ki tabyat ko kuch nahi hua hai Purvi this time its mee who is in trouble

Purvi: Kyun aisa kya hua jo tum itni pareshan ho ?

Shreya: Maa ne mere liye ladka dhundha hai aur wo chahti hain ki main us se milun ek baar

Purvi: To isme problem kya hai? Ladka pasand na aaye to mana kar dena

Shreya: God Purvi problem sirf ye hai ki mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni , I mean main taiyaar nahi hun lekin maa hai ki sunti hi nahi

Purvi: To tum apni maa ko mana kar do na Shreya: Wahi to main nahi kar sakti kyunki wo meri sunengi hi nahi

Purvi: To fir ek hi option hai tumhare paas ki tum us se mil lo aur mana kar dena

Shreya: par..

Purvi: Accha theek hai main bhi tumhare saath chalti hun hmm Milna kab hai?

Shreya: Aaj sham café plaza 6:30 baje

Haste hue Divyana Daya se ja takrai

Divyana: Hello Sir

Daya:kya baat hai aaj kuch zyada hi khush lag rahi ho

Divyana: Khush nahi wo bas hasi aa rahi thi kyunki aaj Shreya ko log dekhne aane waale hain….

Daya: Kya Shreya ko log dekhne aane wale hain ? kaise?

Divyana: Kyun Log Shreya ko dekhne nahi aa sakte kya ?

Daya: Nahi nahi aisa… nahi .. hai I mean kahan aa rahe hai

Divyana: Café plaza Par kyun?

Daya: Bas wo… aise hi …

* * *

><p>In Café house<p>

Shreya Purvi wahan gaye hue they , Wahan Shreya ki maa bhi thi jinki special instructions they ki wo dono Salwar suit mein aayen

Wahan ek ladki aayi

Girl: Aap Shreya hain na?

Shreya: Haan

Girl: Main Pankhudi bhaiya ki choti mein se bhi choti wali behen

Shreya's mom : Jao bête baitho unke saath

Daya bhi un logon ke pehle se wahan aaya hua tha ek table pe wo side mein baitha tha par jaise hi usne Shreya ko dekha

Wo usey dekhta hi reh gaya

Wo dono aake Pankhudi ke saath baith gaye

Pankhudi: Ye hai meri badi behen Trisha

Wo dono jo kuch bhi puchti Shreya seedha seedha bas jawab de deti

Trisha: Sudhanshu bhaiya yahan aaiye aap hi kuch puch lo

Sudhanshu(ladka) jo kuch puchta wo seedhe se jawab de deti

Pankhudi: Arey aap to kuch bolti hi nahi

Purvi: Bahot sharmili hai ye ghar mein bhi kam bolti hai arey apne ghar mein bhi sharmati hai bolte hue

Shreya ko ye sab sunke bahot gussa aaya usne Purvi ke haath pe chikoti kaati

Punkhudi ne dekh liya Yahan Daya bhi unki saari baate sun ne ki koshish kar rah tha par afsos kuch sun nahi paa raha tha

Punkhudi : Arey bechari ka haath to chod do itna bhi kya nervous hona aap apna haath upar rakh lo Purvi Apna haath upar rakhti hai

Kuch der baad Sudhanshu wahan se kuch order karne chala gaya

Pankhudi aur Trisha continuous baat kar rahi thi

Baat hone ke baad Sab jaatey hain

Purvi: Kyun kaise lage Sudhanshu

Shreya: Haah! Wo to theek tha lekin uski dono behen to sach mein chudailne hain I mean kitna bolti hain ye dono to kha jaynegi mujhe

Purvi: Specialy wo Punkhudi jo actuall mein ….(Because Pankhudi was Fat girl and her name was in contrast to her physique) Dono hasne lage

Daya ko pura sunai nahi de raha tha isiliye usey laga ki Shreya ko rishta pasand aa raha hai bas isi wajeh se wo pareshan ho gya

Yahan sab ke chup kar sirf Daya hi nahi balki Sachin bhi peechey se follow kar raha tha Purvi ko

Shreya : Main washroom hoke aati hun Purvi: Accha tum jao main gadi nikal ke aati hun parking se

Shreya washroom gayi thi

Purvi car nikalne ke liye neechey parking mein jaa hi rahi thi ki wo achanak se kisi se takra gayi

Wo aadmi Sachin tha Sachin,

Purvi(without looking at each other): Sorry sorry

Sachin ne jaise hi usey dekha dusri taraf muh kar liya

Purvi : ruko, palto…. Sachin(bina mude): Mujhe bahot jaldi hai main chalta hun Purvi: I said turn Sachin ke pass koi option nahi tha use palatna hi pada

Purvi( usey dekhkar): Tumm ! Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho haan , tum tum mujhe follow kar rahe they? Tum acchi tarah se jaante they ki main yahan Shreya ke saath aane wali thi tum mujhe follow… Sanya theek kehti hai pyar hone ke baad ladke kuch zyada possessive ho jaate hain har jagah follow karte hain pehle to tum aisa nahi karte the fir aaj…

Sachin: Wo … wo…

Purvi: Wo.. kya?

Sachin: Agar ladke waale Shreya ko pasand na karke tumhe karte to… isiliye.. main

Purvi hasne lagi

Purvi: Kar lete to kya hua …. Main keh deti ki main shaadi ke liye manzoor hun

Sachin: Kya? Tum haan kar deti?

Purvi: Haan … par saath mein unse ye bhi kehti ke pehle mere dil pe jo tumhara naam likha hai usey mita den…

Sachin use pyar se dekhne lagta hai

Shreya pehle hi unhe baat karte dekh chuki thi isiliye wo apne aap chali gayi

Kafi der tak wo dono baat karte rahe

Ghadi mein time dekh ke

Purvi: Accha to hum chalte hain

Sachin: Phir kab milogi?

Purvi: Office mein roz to milti hun

Sachin: Purvi!

Purvi: Kal

Sachin: Kahan? Purvi: Yahin.. yahan koi aata jaata nahi.. bye

Par is se pehle ki wo jaa paati, Sachin uska haath pakad ke usey rok leta hai aur apni taraf khichta hai usey

Purvi: Sachin, main Shreya ke saath aayi hun please jaane do

Sachin: Pure saadhe gyaarah mahino baad tum mujhe wapas mili ho aise kaise jaane dun tumhe

Purvi: Please Sachin

Sachin: Ek shart pe

Purvi: Kya Shart

Sachin:Aaj raat tum mere saath dinner karne jaa rahi ho

Purvi: Pakka…

* * *

><p>IN THE NIGHT<p>

At Purvi's house

Sachin Purvi ke ghar aata hai

Purvi : Sachin tum! I mean main ready nahi hun

Sachin : Koi baat nahi tum ready ho jao phir hum dinner karenge

Purvi: Main Shower lekar aati hun phir hum chalte hain

Sachin : Ya sure

Purvi shower lene chali gayi

Jaise hi wo shower leke bahar aati hai dekhti hai ki bahar uske bed pe ek black dress thi aur sath mein ek note bhi tha

"Hey beautiful ,isey pehenke nichey aana "

Wo us dress ko pehenti hai aur neechey aake dekhti hai toh dekhke dang reh jaati hai

Sachin ne dinning table pe uske liye khaas arrangement kiye the

Wo neechey aayi

Purvi : Sachin ye sab ... hum to bahar jane wale they na

Sachin : Maine kab kaha ki hum bahar jaane waale they maine to kaha tha hum log dinner saath karne waale hain

Purvi :Thanks a lot

Sachin pulled the chair for her

Both had dinner together

Sachin ne red wine ki bottle li aur us se wine glasses mein dala

Dono ne ek dusre ko wine pilaya

Dono jaise ek dusre ki aankhon mein kho gaye they ... Aur kuch nahi tha bas ehsaas pyaar ka

Purvi was about to go into the kitchen to do some work .But as usual Sachin held his hand from back .He held his hand around her waist

**Kuch khaas hai ,Kuch paas hai**

**Kuch ajnabee ehsaas hai (He started giving her smooch)**

**Kuch dooriyan nazdikyan (She shivered...but a smile rose on her face she closed her eyes)**

**Kuch has padi tanhaiyan (Gave her the perfect kiss on her neck )**

**Kya ye khumaar hai**

**Kya aitbaar hai ,shayad ye pyaar hai**

**Pyaar hai shayad ( He made her turn towards him )**

He came near her lips was about to kiss her but at sudden she remembered something

And pushed him back

Sachin: Kya hua ?

Purvi : itni betaabi acchi nahi

Sachin: Byaahta ho tum meri Purvi

Purvi : Phir bhi ...Maine kaha tha na main wo pal phir jeena chaahti hun

Sachin smiled

Sachin: Main chalta hun... Raat kaafi ho gayi hai

and he left

* * *

><p>AFTER SOMETIME<p>

At Purvi's house

Raat mein saari lights off karke Purvi sone hi jaa rahi thi . Apne kamre mein chadar bas odhne hi waali thi ki achanka usey darwaze pe khatkhataane ki awaz sunai di

Wo wahan gayi jaise hi usne darwaza khola usey kuch nahi dikhai diya phir wo palat ke wapas jaane lagi jaise hi jaane lagi use apni garden mein kuch kasta nazar aaya wo koi rassi thi wo haanf kar usey hatane lagi jis aadmi ne usey pakda tha usne usey maarne ki bhi koshish ki par koi fayda nahi hua us aadmi ke dusre haath mein chaakooo bhi tha, aur gala fasate samay usne Purvi ko chloroform bhi sunga diya tha jis se wo thodi thodi behoshi mein aa gayi thi

Kisi tarah jaan chudake wo bhaagne lagi apne drawer ki taraf aayi jahan uski gun thi gun nikalne waali thi ki us aadmi ne phir uspe aatack kiya usey ghayal kar diya tha uske haath se gun chudai , Purvi ke paas koi option nahi tha wo bhagte hue kitchen ke paas gayi ye aadmi usey wahan bhi follow kar raha tha usne bartan uthake phenke apne aap ko bachane ki har mumkin koshis ki par us aadmi ne uska peecha nahi choda , wo bhaagte hue apne kamre main gayi darwaza band karke usne apna phone uthaya aur last dialled number per dial kiya wo no. ACP sir ka tha

ACP sir uthe Purvi ka number flash hote dekhkar

ACP: Purvi ka number itni raat gaye , I hope ki wo theek ho

Picks phone

ACP: Haan Purvi

Purvi: Sir please help me ,help me sir please mujhe yahan koi marne ki koshish kar raha hai and I am helpless please help me

ACP: Purvi tum kahan ho ..

Is se pehle ACP sir kuch aur bol paate Wo aadmi andar ghus chukka tha usne gusse mein aake Purvi ka mobile phone uthake phenk diya jis se wo tut gya aur call disconnect ho gya

ACP: Purvi!

ACPcall Sachin

Sachin seeing his call

Sachin: Arey yaar ye ACP sir bhi na , na khud sote hain na kisi aur ko sone dete hain

ACP: Sachin Purvi ki jaan khatre mein hai koi uspe attack kar raha hai ,tum uske ghar ke sabse nazdik ho jaldi wahan pahoncho fast!

Sachin: Sir! Sachin(in mind): Purvi ki jaan khatre mein oh my god

Sachin call Dushyant

Dushyant: Haan Sachin

Sachin: Purvi ki jaan khatre mein hai Dushyant, koi uspe attack kar raha hai, tum jaldi se pahoncho main bhi pohonch raha hun

Dushyant: Kya Purvi pe attack Main abhi aata hun

Yahan Purvi bhaagte hue apni jaan bachane ki har mumkin koshish kar rahi thi Ab to bhaagna bhi mushkil ho raha tha uske liye ek to chaakoo ke ghaav upar se chloroform Kai baar kai cheezen fenk kar usne us aadmi ko door karne ki bhi koshish ki par wo uske piche haath dhjoke piche pada tha , Is baar Purvi buri tarah se phans chuki thi wo us aadmi ke haath lag gayi thi wo

* * *

><p>AFTER SOMETIME<p>

Sachin jab Purvi ke ghar pahoncha to usne dekha darwaza khula tha

Jab wo andar gaya to dekha ki ghar mein andhera tha...

Sachin: Purvi ... Kahan ho tum Thik ho tum? Purvi...

Tabhi ek jagah se roshni si aayi aur usne dekha Purvi wahan se chalke aa rahi thi

Sachin ne jaise hi uswy dekha wo uske paas gaya

Sachin(cubing her face) Purvi...thik to ho na tum...Main kitna ghabra gaya tha...

Wo usey gale lagata hai to ...thode samay baad usey uske peeth ki neechey ek chakoo nazar aata hai

Sachin :Purvi...

Purvi ki peeth mein kisine chaaku ghusa diya tha ... Ab Purvi behosh bhi ho gayi thi...

Sachin:Purvi... Purvi...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hey guys how r u all ?... i hope you all are fine**

**This was the part you were eagerly waiting for **

**Do read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>Apni jaan ko is tarah se apni aankhon ke saamne dekhne ke baad Sachin ko kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha ki wo kya kare... Aur kis tarah se Purvi ko is haalat se nikaale<strong>

**Tab tak baaki team bhi aa chuki thi aur unhone bhi Purvi ko us haalat mein dekha wo foran uthe aur unhone ambulance bulwai...**

**Purvi ko hospital le jaaya jaane laga . Purvi ko hospital laaya gaya . Purvi stretcher pe thi aur Sachin uska haath thaame tha**

Sachin: Kuch nahi hoga Purvi tumhe kuch nahi hoga

Doctor: Dekhiye aap please bahar rahiye

**Sachin ko majbooran uska haath chhodna pada**

**After some hours the doctor came out of the O.T**

Sachin: Doctor kaisi hai Purvi... Thik ho jaegi na vo mera matlab hai ... Usey kuch hoga to nahi na doctor ... Doctor please

Doctor: Jee aap ?

Sachin: Main unka pati hun...

Doctor: Dekhiye wo thik hongi ya nahi ye to main abhi nahi bata sakta kyunki is waqt unka hosh mein aana bahot zaruri hai... Par wo hosh mein nahi aa rahi hain... Jo ki bahot zaruri hai... Agar wo hosh mein nahi aayin to unki body pe kisi bhi tarah ke kisi bhi treatment ka asar nahi hoga... Now excuse me...

**Doctor wahan se chale gaye**

**Sachin wanted to go inside . A nurse stopped her**

Nurse: Dekhiye aap andar nahi jaa sakte

Sachin: Please sister please ek baar sirf ek baar milne do mujhe us se

Nurse: Thik hai lekin . Jaldi keejiye

**Sachin bahot hi pareshan tha usey aisi haalat me dekh ke usey aisa laga jaise uski aankhon ke saamne uski jaan kisine nikaal ke rakh di thi aur wo kuchh nahi kar sakta tha**

Sachin(with tears he held her hand): Purvi get up...please humare liye ... Ek baar uth jao ... Kis baat ki itni badi saza de rahi ho mujhe . Utho Purvi... Please get up... Bahut zaruri hai tumhara uthna ...Utho Purvii... Agar tum aaj nahi uthi na to main samjhunga tum mujhse pyaar nahi kartii please utho Purvi

A tear fell from his face on hers...

Nurse: Dekhiye ab aap jaiye please

**Sachin got up and wiped his tears and kissed her eyes and forhead... He was about to go but suddenly Purvi opened her eyes and she was to get up**

Purvi: Sachin !

**Sachin was happy to see her in senses . The nurse called the doctor**

Sachin(while cubing her): Thik ho tum haan... Batao...

Doctor: Dekhiye aap hatiye , mujhe inka checkup karna hai

He checked her.

Doctor: I can't believe this ... Ye thik hone lagi hain...

Sachin: Sach doctor kya ye thik ho jayengi...?

Doctor : Haan ab aap yahi rukiye mujhe is case ko apni team se discuss karna hai

**The doctor left and Sachin came near Purvi held her hands... While tears rolled down on Purvi's cheeks**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOME DAYS<strong>

**Purvi almost thik ho gayi thi aur aaj discharge hone wali thi**

Purvi: Dekha… Dekha… koi hume alag karna chahta hai... Yahi wajah thi ki main nahi chaahti thi ki hum ek dusre ke karib aayen

Sachin(cubed her face ):Nahi Purvi Koi hume alag nahi kar sakta … Koi bhi nahi, Ek pal ko jab maine tumhe us haalat mein dekha to laga tumhe kho dunga, Lekin Purvi ye baat yaad rakhna jab tak main zinda hun koi hume alag nahi kar sakta

Purvi uske gale lag jaati hai aur tabhi Dushyant andar aaya .

Dushyant: Purvi ab kaisi ho tum... Thik ho na ? Dekho hum log tumhe lene aaye hain...

**Doctor signed on the discharge papers**

Doctor: Ab aap inhe le jaa sakte hain.

Dushyant: Lao haath do apna hum leke chalte hain tumhe

Purvi: Shukriya par main khud chal sakti hun

Purvi was about to get up but was about to fall when Sachin held him

Dushyant: Aankhen khuli hai abhi abhi khud kaise chal sakti ho

Purvi: Maine kaha na khud kar lungi . Aur agar nahi kar payi to Sachin hain mera haath thamne ke liye

Dushyant: Purvi behes mat karo…

Purvi: Main itne hosh mein hun ki chal sakun

Sachin:Lao Purvi mujhe apna haath do Jab Sachin ne use kaha usne mana nahi kiya

* * *

><p><strong>After sometime in a car<strong>

**Nikhil was also there**

Nikhil: Purvi ye sab kaise hua?

Dushyant: Nikhil tum dekh nahi rahe ho ki is waqt wo baat karne ke halat mein nahi hai ye sawal jawab kal bhi ho sakte hain

Purvi: Jab main jawab de sakti hun to aap kaun hote hain mujhe rokne waale

Daya: Dushyant theek keh raha hai Purvi tumhari tabyat thik nahi abhi tumhe aaraam karna chaiye Abhi hum me se koi ek tumhare ghar mein ruk jayega

Shreya: Main ruk jaati hun

Daya: Nahi jis tarah se Purvi pe koi attack kar sakta hai to wo tumhe bhi nuksaan pahoncha sakta hai

Dushyant: Main ruk jaata hun

Purvi: No I am fine kisi ko rukne ki koi zaruat nahi hai

Dushyant : Zid mat kar "Piyu" … I mean … Zid mat karo Purvi

Daya: Haan Dushyant tum ruk jao tumhara rukna theek bhi hoga aur tum Purvi ki dekbhal bhi dhung se kar sakte ho aakhir tum uske….. Uske senior ho

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning<strong>

**Purvi bed pe se uthi usne dekha ki uske side table par breakfast ready tha aur uspe ek note bhi tha**

**NOTE-" Breakfast kar lo Abhijeet sir puri team ke saath aate hi hong fresh hoke taiyaar ho jaana aur haan doodh pura pee lena main jaanta hun ki tumhe wo bilkul bhi nahi pasand lekin phir bhi ye tumhari sehat ke liye hai –Dushyant"**

**Usne breakfast khatam kiya, Naha kar jab wo freash hoke aayi To Darwaze par dastak hui Dushyant ne darwaza khola Purvi bahar aayi**

Daya: Ab tumhari tabyat kaisi hai Purvi

Purvi: Pehle se behtar

Daya: Ye sab kaise hua Purvi ne use puri baat kahi

Abhijeet: Theek hai wo aadmi jisne tum par attack kiya wo dikhta kaisa tha

Purvi: Sir chehra to main nahi kehti kyunki uske chehre par mask tha par uska physique Freddy sir jaisa tha

Abhijeet: Thik hai baaki case hum office mein discuss karenge Abhi ke liye tum aaram karo

Purvi: Sir, Sir main office aaj hi balki dopeher mein hi join karungi

Dushyant, Sachin(eksaath): Purvi tumhari tabyat

Purvi: Nahi sir main theek hun aaj hi join kar sakti hun

Abhijeet: Behes mein tumse koi jeet nahi sakta theek hai jab chaho join kar sakti ho

**AFTER SOMETIME IN THE OFFICE**

**Office me koi nahi tha bas Purvi Dushyant aur Divyana they**

**Purvi wahan aati hai Purvi ko aate dekh kar**

Dushyant: Ab tumhari chot kaisi hai Purvi

Purvi: Aapse matlab

Dushyant: Maine pehle bhi kaha hai aur ab bhi kehta hun mere sawalon ka theek theek jawab diya karo kaisi hai tumhari chot Purvi

Purvi: Jawab to tab dun jab aapko farak padta ho, mere theek hone na hone se aapko kya farak padta hai

Dushyant: Mujhe farak padta hai damn it

**Divyana ye sab sun rahi thi par wo kuch bol nahi paa rahi thi**

Purvi: Farak padta hai O really aapko farak padta hai, Inspector Dushyant ko farak padta hai Accha to ye bataiye Mr Dushyant ki aapko tab fark pada jab meri Di ko kisine itni buri tarah se maar diya, tab farak pada, jab meri Di ko bewajah, maara jaa raha tha, jab wo cheekh rahi thi, chilla rahi thi, jal rahi thi meri di Jab aapko meri Di se farak nahi pada to phir mujhse kya farak padta hai aapko, sach kahun, aapse shadi hona hi meri Di ka sabse bada durbhagya tha

Dushyant: Purvi!

**Purvi ke aankhon mein ab aansu they ab wo rote hue apne cabin mein chali gayi**

**Divyana ye sab dekh ke hairan thi Divyana uthke Dushyant ke paas aayi**

Divyana: Dushyant ye tum kya kar rahe they maana ki wo tumhari subordinate hai lekin ye kaunsa tareeka hai us se baat karne ka Dushyant(Chillakar): To ab tum mujhe sikhaogi ki mujhe apni "Saali" se kis tarah se baat karni chahiye

**Itna kehke wo bhi gusse mein chala gaya **

**Divyana ko itni unchi awaz mein kisi se bhi kuch sun ne ki aadat nahi thi , is sab baton se uski bhi aankhon mein aansun aa chuke they**

**Tabhi Shreya aur Sachin aate hain Sachin dekhta hai ki Purvi aa chuki thi**

* * *

><p><strong>Here In Purvi's desk<strong>

**Sachin wahan aata hai**

Sachin: Purvi , Kaisi ho tum

**Purvi bina kuch kahe wahan se jaane lagi Sachin Purvi ka haath pakad ke usey apni ore khichta hai**

Sachin(uske gaal pe haath rakh ke):Hey ! Kya hua haan ,? Purvi uske gale lag jaati hai

Purvi: Sachin, Sachin mujhe bahot dar lag raha hai

Sachin: Dar kis baat se haan , tum ek CID officer ho tum

Purvi : Sachin tum samajh nahi rahe ho jis dar se main gyarah mahine tum se alag rahi wo….

Sachin: Kaisa dar?

Purvi: Chingara ! agar wo Maaya di aur Dushyant jiju ko alag kar sakta hai to wo …

Sachin: Kuch nahi hoga koi tumhe mujhse alag nahi kar sakta, mere pyar mein itni takat hai ki tumhe mujhse koi alag nahi kar sakta do you get this Aur ek baat batao ye tera choton se, takleefon se , koi pichle janam ka rishta hai kya, har jagah tera picha karte aa jaati hain yaar

Purvi: Sachin main pareshan hun tumhe mazak soojh raha hai

Sachin: Nahi matlab har jagah tere piche kyun aa jaati hain, aur tu pareshan hoke rone lagti hai ulti seedhi harkaten karne lagti hai, har chaar din mein hospital pahonch jaati hai

Purvi : Dekho mujhe koi shauk nahi hai choten khaane ka

Sachin: Hmm.. wo dikh raha hai… aur ek baat tu na ye Chingara ka dar na man se nikaal de hum ek dusre se itna pyar karte hain ki phir chahe koi ho Chingara ho, Mangara ho, Wangara ho ya… koi aur koi alag nahi kar sakta hume samjhi Arey Samjhi ya nahi

Purvi has padi

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE NIGHT<strong>

**Sachin Purvi ko ghar chodne aaya tha**

**Uske ghar jaake**

Purvi: Bye Sachin

Sachin: Bye kisliye Main to yahin rukne waala hun

Purvi: Kya tum is ghar mein mere saath

Sachin: Haan ACP sir ke orders hain

Purvi: ACP sir ke ? Sachin: hmm

Purvi: Dekho mazak mat karo

Sachin: Main mazak nahi kar raha ye ACPsir ke orders hain main yahan tumhari protection ke liye rahunga Ab chalen?

Purvi : Chalo Aur wo andar jaate hain

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

** Purvi uth gayi thi**

Purvi( watch ko dekh ke): Hey bhagwaan 8:30 baj gaye

**Tabhi Sachin wahan aata hai uske haath mein chai ki tray thi**

Sachin: an an aaan Uthna mana hai

Purvi: Sachin tumne mujhe uthaya kyun nahi

Sachin: ACP sir ke orders they

Purvi: Shut up Sachin ACP sir ne ye thodi kaha tha ki mujhe uthne na do unhone tumhe meri protection ke liye bheja tha

**_Hum tere bina ab reh nahi sakte_**

**_Tere bina kya wajood mera_**

**_Hum tere bina ab reh nahi sakte_**

**_Tere bina kya wajood mera_**

Sachin: Haan wo isiliye madam ki unke orders they ki jab tak tum puri tarah se theek nahi hoti tumhe office nahi aane diya jaye, ye ghav jo abhi abhi bhare hain aur tum office jaane ki zid pakad ke baithi ho , unhe acchi tarah pata tha ki agar koi tumse behes mein jeet sakta hai to wo sirf main isliye main yahan hun aapke paas aapka dhyan rakhne ke liye so

_**Tujhse juda gar ho jayenge**_

_**To khud se hi ho jayenge juda**_

Purvi: Par...

Sachin ne uske honthon par apna hath rakh diya

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**_

_**Ab tum hi ho**_

_**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**_

_**Chain bhi ,Mera dard bhi**_

_**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

Sachin : Koi behes nahi ye nashta fatafat khatam karo Purvi

Purvi POV- Ye ghav ko theek hone mein bhale hi waqt laga ho lekin tumhe paake jo mere man ke ghav they wo to bhar hi chuke hain

* * *

><p><strong>Here in Office <strong>

**LUNCH TIME**

Divyana: Dushyant tum lunch nhi karoge

Dushyant: mujhe kab kya karna chahiye tum mujhe mat sikhao

Divyana:main to bas

Dushyant bina sune kuch kaam karrne laga

Divyana: Kisi ka gussa khane pe kyun utar rahe ho

Dushyant: mujhe bhook nahi hai jab bhook lagegi to kha lunga tumhe fikar karne ki koi zaruat nhi hai

Divyana : Sahi waqt par khana khane se sehat acchi rehti hai

Dushyant: maine kaha na meri fikar karne ki tumhe zaruat nahi hai

* * *

><p>In Purvis' home<p>

**Sachin Purvi ko dhundh raha tha nahakar wo pata nhi kahan chali gayi thi**

**Dhundhte hue wo bahar aaya wo garden mein khadi thi turquoise colour ki sari thi**

Sachin : Purvi yahan kyun khadi ho aur ye kya

Purvi turn hui uske karib aayi

Sachin usey dekhtey hi raha

Sachin: abhi se dubara patni aur bahu banne ki koshish mein ho kya

Purvi: tum to mujhe uthne bhi nahi de rahe they socha ki zara ghum lun hmmmm Aur rahi baat patni ya bahu banne ki to uske liye mujhe sarri pehne ki koi zaruat nahi hai

**Mausam ne kuch aur karwat li thi Barish hone lagi**

Sachin: Purvi chalo barish ho rahi hai tum bheeg jaogi tabyat aur kharaab ho jaayegi chalo

Purvi: nahi Sachin aaj main bahot khush hun is aaasma ko chuna chaahti hun mujhe bheegne do

Sachin :Purvi bewakufi hai bheegna bin mausam barsaat mein

Purvi : accha thik hai rok lo mujhe lekin us se pehle mujhe pakad ke to dikhao

**She started running and Sachin was chasing her finally he caught her .**

_Zara Zara behekta hai mehekta hai_

_Aaj to mera tan badan_

_Main pyaasi hun mujhe bharle_

_Apni baahon mein_

**He held her and pulled her back and started kissing her from her back... He placed very hard kisses**

**He picked her up in bridal style and brought him back to her house and left him stand in the room**

_Zara Zara behekta hai mehekta hai_

_Aaj to mera tan badan_

_Main pyaasi hun mujhe bharle_

_Apni baahon mein_

**He realized what had Purvi said to him that night so he was about to go but Purvi held his hand .He looked at her as if she was pleading him not to go**

_Hai meri kasam tujhko sanam_

_Door kahin naa jaa_

_Ye doori kehti hai paas mere aaja re_

**He smiled and came near her and kissed he at the front and gave her smoochs.. Both of them were lost in each other .He kissed her eyes and cheeks and finally placed his lips on her**

**It was thundering**

_Yunhi baras baras kaali ghata barse_

_Hum yar bheeg jayen_

_Is chaahat ki baarish mein (He untied her blouse dori)_

_Meri khuli khuli laton ko suljhaye (He was moving his hands in her hairs)_

_Tu apni ungliyon se_

_Main to hun isi khaahish mein_

_(He took her to bed and drew a blanket)_

_Sardi ki raaton mein_

_hum soye rahe ek chaadar mein_

_Hum dono tanha hon_

_Na koi bhi rahe is ghar mein_

_Zara zara behekta hai mehekta hai_

_Aaj to mera tan badan_

_main pyaasi hun mujhe bhar Le_

_apni baahon mein_

And they continued making love

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**As they made love they were still in the blanket like that**

**Someone belled the door**

Purvi : Sachin jao na dekhke aao kaun hai

Sachin:Anh.. Kaun hai jo itne beautiful couple ko itne beautiful manzar mein disturb kar raha hai

Purvi: Jaake dekhoge nahi to pata kaise chalega

**Sachin kissed her lips and went to see who was it . He started wearing his pants and was wearing his shirt while opening the door his buttons were half open**

**He opened the door and was shocked to see the person **

Sachin: Aap yahan ? Aap yahan kaise...

* * *

><p><strong>Oho ! Chapter khatam... socho socho kaun ho sakta hai darwaze pe :P<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Maaroge to nahi naa ...please maarna mat is story ke late update ke liye... Sorry...This time it is really long one... Sorryy... for such a long wait**

* * *

><p><strong>He opened the door and was shocked to see the person<strong>

Sachin: Aap yahan ? Aap yahan kaise...

**Wo Sachin ki beeji thi**

Beeji: Mujhe pata tha tu yahin hoga... Kahan hai wo... Main puchhti hun kahan hai wo...

**And she got inside the home .Purvi who was still in the bedsheet naked... Geetji entered the room in anger but when she saw Purvi like that ... Giving a disgusting look she came out of the room**

Geetji: Bas do chaar adayen dikhai , 2-4 aansu tapkaye is besharam kudi ne aur tu pighal ke aa gaya iske paas dubara

**Purvi Wore her clothes and came out of the room.**

Sachin: Beeji aap isey galat samajh rahi hain Beeji ye..

Geetji: Tu chup reh... Bada aaya iski wakaalat karne wala

Sachin: Beeji meri gal te suno... Galatfehmi ki wajah se isne...

Geetji: Galatfehmi kedi galat fehmi... O koi galat fehmi nahi hai mainu

Aur tu 1 saal pehle jo kiya hai tune wo kaafi nahi tha jo dubara mere bhole puttar ko fasa rahi hai

Sachin: Beeji aisa nahi hai... Purvi aur main ab bhi ek dusre ko chaahte hain

Geetji: O koi chaahti waahti nahi hai ye tujhe ... Sab natak hai iska

Sachin: Beeji aisa nahi hai.. Beeji Purvi

Geetji: O tu chup kar khotya... Phir se jaadu tona chala diya isne mere puttar pe... Haye mera puttar... Chal tu ab yahan se is kudi ke paas to main tenu 1 minute bhi na rehne dungi

Sachin: Beeji samajhne ki koshish kyun nahi kar rahi hain aap

Geetji: Dekh Sachin , Mujhse behes na karii... Chal mere saath ... Aur khabardar jo is se mila hai to

**Geetji uska haath pakad ke uswy wahan se le jaane hi waali thi ke tabhi Purvi ne jhuk ke unke pair pakad liye**

Geetji: O ye kya kar rahi hai uth

Purvi(crying): Main jaanti hun main maafi ke layak nahi hun... Jo maine kiya uski saza mujhe milni hi chahiye... Par itna bhi bada apraadh nahi tha mera ki aap Sachin ko mujhse alag karke mujje saza do Beeji, Beeji agar aapko saza deni hai to mujhe baandhke rakhiye , mujhe maariye , Do chapet lagaiye mujhe , Par Sachin se alag mat keejiye... Please Beeji Please..

Geetji: Dekh ye sab natak mat kar... Pair chhadd mere

Purvi: Jab tak aap mujhe maaf nahi karte main aapke pair nahi chhodungi

Geetji: Aaho ... Kar diya maaf... Ab chhad te sahi

Purvi: Nahi wada keejiye Sachin se mujhe alag nahi karengi aap

Geetji: Accha thik hai wada kiya tu uth te sahi

Purvi uthti hai

Geetji ne uski aankhen pehchhaan li thi wo dekh chuki thi uski aankhon mein dard..

Wo Purvi ke paas gayin.. Uske aansu ponchhe...

Geetji: O naa puttar... Aise aansu nahi bahate hai... Samajh sakti hun... Simmi ne bataya mujhe sab... o main to bas naraz thi thoda sa tujhse... O bhala maa kabhi bahot der tak apni santan se naraz reh sakti hai bhala ... Tune galati ki to bhala daatu bhi na tujhe ...

**Unhone Purvi ko gale se lagaya..**

Geetji: O khote ab tujhe kya alag se bolna padega

Sachin bhi unhe gale lagata hai

Sachin: Beeji... Aap yahan kaise

Geetji: Mainu Simmi ne sab bata diya tha... Mujhe andaza tha tu yahan hoga... Isliye aa gayi... Par menu ki pta tha ki is tarah ka nazara milega

SachVi blushed

Geetji: Puttar... Apni Simmi ka vyah pakka ho gaya hai.. 3 hafte baad hona hai uska vyaah

Sachin: 3 hafte baad... Lekin itni jaldi Beeji...

Geetji: Haan puttar kyunki is ke baad 6 mahine tak koi mahoorat nahi hai ... Waise hi uski shadi me itni der ho gayi hai... Ab aur der karna thik nahi hoga ... Iskiye maine haan kar diya

Sachin: Lekin itni jaldi itni saari taiyyari kaise hogi...

Geetji: Uski fikar naa kar wo sab tere Bauji ne dekh lena hai... O uski rasmo mein uski parjai ka hona bahot jaruri hai. . Lekin... Tum dono ka to vyaah toot gaya tha... Isliye phir se mandir mein aaj tum dono ke ik or baar mandir mein phere loge

Sachvi looked at each other

Geetji: Aaho... Ab chalo mere saath

**She took both of them to the temple...**

**Jahan pure riti aur riwaaz ke saath sachvi ek baar phir shadi ke bandhan mein bandh gaye...**

Sachin (keeping his hand on her forehead): Main kasam khata hun Purvi... Ke aaj ke baad chaahe kuch bhi ho jaaye main tumhara saath nahi chhodunga... Main humesha tumpe yakin rakhunga

Purvi: Aaj is mandir mein apne sindoor pe haath rakhke main kasam khaati hun... Tumhe chhodke jaane ka khayal bhi apne zehen mein nahi laungi

**Both of them smiled and hugged each other**

**Purvi was back to her own home...her love's home..**

**Sachvi's Home**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

Sachin aur Purvi office jaa rahe they ..

**In the car**

**Purvi Sachin ke bagal mein thi. Signal pe Gadi ruki**

**Tabhi Purvi dekha ki Sachin kisi ladki ko bahot der se dekh raha tha**

Purvi: Kya dekh rahe ho wahan ?Laddu bat rahe hain

Sachin: Nahi Purvi wo bas main...

Purvi: Sab samajhti hun main... Us ladki ko kabse dekh rahe ho tum ...

Sachin: Tum galat samajh rahi ho Purvi aisa kuch bhi nahi hai

Tabhi Signal green ho gaya

Purvi: Sab samajhti hun main... Tum chup chaap gaadi chalao

Sachin : Purvi...

(He drove the car )

They reached Bereau

Purvi: Keh diya na ek baar mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni... Nahi karni matlab nahi karni...

Sachin: Arey suno to sahi meri baat

Purvi: Dekho mujhse baat mat karo...Mujhe tumse baat karne mein koi interest nahi hai

Sachin: Thik hai tumhe nahi karni na mujhse baat?

Purvi: Nahi...

Sachin: Thik hai to mujhe bhi tumse koi baat nahi karni

Tabhi ACP sir andar aate hain

ACP:Abhijeet Daya Khabriyon se pata chala hai ki Mumbai mein koi severe dhamake ki planning ho rahi hai... Hume jald se jald pata karna padega.. Ki ye sab visphotak mile kaise ?aur kahin kisine koi bomb plant to nahi kiya... Everyone spread out...jitna ho sake har jagah har ilaake ki chhan been karo... Cover as much area as possibble ...

**Wo sab ko pair karke unhe Sheher ki alag alag jagah pe jaane ke liye kehte hain. Sachvi ko eksaath kisi area mein jaana tha...**

**Sab search pe they par ekdam se Sachvi ko bomb milta hai .Wo ek time bomb tha aur usme time bhi bahot kam bacha tha.**

**sachvi usey leke bhaagte huye gaadi mein baithte hain**

**Aur usey sheher se door lasne ke iraade se Sachin gaadi ko bhi sheher se kaafi door aa gaya tha CID team bhi unke pichey thi**

Purvi: Bomb kabhi bhi explode ho sakta hai Sachin

Sachin: Gaadi se nikle to bomb phat jaega kuch aisa karna hoga ki saamp bhi mar jaaye aur laathi bhi na toote...

Purvi: Haan jaldi... Sirf 2 minute hain

Sachin: Sochne ka waqt nahi hai...we have to do something

Purvi: Lekin kya?

Sachin:Hold my shoulder

Purvi: What no...never..

Sachin: Bakwas band karo ...do as i say.. Hold my shoulder

Jaise hi main kahun hum dono gaadi se kood jayenge

Purvi: Hmm

Sachin: 1 ,2 and 3

Dono gaadi se kood gaye ...Aur tabhi ek bahot bada dhamaka hua

**Tab tak baki team bhi wahan aa chuki thi**

**Puri CID team ke us dhamake ko dekhke hosh hi udd gaye... Unhe laga ki Sachvi is blast ka shikaar ho chuke they par sirf Dushyant ko yakin tha ki wo dono zinda hain**

**Dusri Taraf**

Dushyant( Forest department se): Inspector aap chaahe apni puri fauj laga deejiye... Lekin mujhe wo dono ekdum safe chahiye ...Sahi salamat .. Aur Zinda

InSpector: lekin sir blast hua aur phir wo itni gehri khaai mein gire hain...do you still think wo bache honge

Dushyant: Jitna kaha jaye utna keejiye

Inspector: Right sir

* * *

><p><strong>YAHAN KHAAI MEIN<strong>

**Sachin ko kuch kuch hosh aa gaya tha ... Usey yaad aaya ki wo log khaai se gir gaye they...Purvi ab bhi behosh thi... Usne Purvi ko uthane ki koshish ki**

Sachin: Purvi... Purvi...

Purvi ko kuchh kuchh hosh aaya

Purvi: Hum zinda hain?...

Sachin: Haan hum zinda hain

Purvi ko to jaise yakin hi nahi hua

Purvi: Nahi matlab itni unnchhi khaai se girne par bhi hum zinda hain... Sachin pinch me

Sachin: Kya ?

Purvi: Arey Pinch me

Sachin: As you wish

Purvi: Iska matlab hum sach mein zinda hain

Sachin: Hello madam zyada khush hone ki zaruat nahi hai... Tumhe shayad dikh nahi raha lekin hum log is ghane jungle mein khi gaye hain..

Ab utho ya zameen par hi baithe rehne ka irada hai..

Purvi: Haan haan...

Purvi uthne ke liye jaise hi aage badhi uske top ka upar ka hissa fat gaya

Sachin usey apni jacket utaar ke deta hai... Jisey wo pehen leti hai

Sachin: Chalen?

Purvi: Par kis taraf.. Yahan to bahot raaste hain

Sachin: I think us taraf chalna chahiye

Kareeb aadha ghanta paidal chalne ke baad

Purvi: Sachin...Sachin..stop

Sachin: Kya hua ?

Purvi: Aur kitna chalna padega?Mujhe tumhari baat manni hi nahi chahiye thi

Sachin: Accha? nahi maanti na maine to tumpe apni baat thopi nahi thi naa... Naa aati mere saath

Purvi: Sach mein bhool ho gayi ..khud raasta dhundhti to aisa nahi hota

Sachin: Thik hai... Itna hi shauk hai to ab mere piche mat aana khud dhundh lena

Purvi: Haan haan jao jao.. Main khud chali jaungi

Sachin...Sachin tum kahan ho(she noticed he was not there )

Purvi bahot dar chukki thi usey laga ki sach mein Sachin usey chhodke sath kahin aur to nahi chala lio

Tabhi pichey se Sachin aata hai

Sachin: Booo..

Purvi :Kahan gaye they tum.. Bina bataye ... Kitna dar gayi thi main..

Sachin: Kyun khud raasta dhoondh rahi thi na

Purvi: Accha sorryna chalen ?

Dono phir chalte chalte ek jagah aa chuke they...wo ek chhota sa ghar tha... Dono us ghar mein gaye...dekha koi bhi nahi tha ...

Sachin:Kal subah tak yahin rukna padega

YAHAN DUSRI TARAF

Cid ki puri team aur forest team unhe dhundh rahi thi..

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Puri raat jungle ke jaanwaron ki aawaz sunke koi bhi nahi soya tha**

**Tabhi Sachin kuchh dhoondh raha tha**

Purvi: Kya dhoondh rahe ho?

Sachin: Ye ek ghar hai na yahan kuch na kuch zarur milega... Ye dekho ek bottle mili hai

Purvi: Kya hai iske andar..

Sachin: Pata nahi par shayad humare kaam aa jaye

Ab chalen...hume phir raasta dhundhna hai

Purvi: Haan chalo

Wo chalne lage tabhi Sachin ne ek patthar uthaya aur us patthar se pedon Pe kuchh nishan banane laga

Thodi der chalne ke baad

Purvi: Bas aur nahi... Main aur nahi chal sakti..

Sachin : Thik hai... Kuch der ruk jaate hain yahin

Purvi: Mujhe pyaas lagi hai

Sachin: Tum ruko main dekhke aata hun... Aas paas paani dikh jaye

Purvi:Lekin laoge kaise?

Sachin: Ye bottle kis din kaam aayegi?

Sachin paani ki talaash mein nikal chuka tha... Thodi der baad uski chheekh sunai deti hai.. Purvi ghabrake uski chheekh ki taraf daudti hai... Jab wo wahan gayi usne dekha ki Sachin ko kisi bichhu ne kaat liya tha aur wo behosh tha..p

**Usey samajh nahi aa raha tha ki ab wo kya kare... Wo turant paas ke ped ke paas gayi jahan se usne kuch patte tode.. Purvi na to in ped ke patton ka nasm jaanti thi naa hi ye ki wakai wo aushadhi sabit hongi ya nahi... Lekin kisi bhi haal mein wo Sachin ko bachana chaahti thi**

**Un patton se ras nikaal ke usne ...pani daalke uske ghav par usey thik karne ki koshish ki par jab usey kuch aur na soojha to usne us jagah pe Sachin ko kaata aur khoon ke sahare usey choos choos ke nikaalne lagi(common guys ye scene bahot baar dikhaate hain humari hindi movies mein...I know it is the wrong way to take out poison)... Sachin ko bachane ki har mumkin koshish mein thi wo...**

**Thodi der mein Sachin ko to hosh aa gaya . Par ab Purvi behosh hone lagi thi.. Sachin ki chot ko kaatne se zeher uske honthon par bhi chadh gaya tha...wo saamne beh rahe jharne ke saamne baith gayi . Khud ke chehre ko dhone lagi...Sachin ye sab dekh raha tha...aur ab uski aankhen bhar aayi thi...usne Purvi ko gale laga liya**

Sachin: Ye tumne kya kia?

Purvi: Aur tum yahan kyun aaye aur wo bhi akele..Tumhe kuch ho jata to

**Sachvi hugged each other**

**Sachin ne us bottle mein paani liya aur wo dubara se un pedon par ke nishaano se us ghar ki taraf aa gaye**

**Bahot der ho gayi lekin unhe raasta nahi mila aur ab to raat bhi ho gayi thi**

Purvi: Mujhe bhook lagi hai

Sachin: Ma'am kaunse hotel se khaana mangwaun 2 star 3 star ta phir 5 star...Cuzine kya pasand karengi aap... Chinese , Italian ya.. Continental... Yahan sab milta hai

Purvi: Bigadte kyun ho ...maine to sirf itna kaha ki mujhe bhook lagi hai

Sachin: Bhook sirf tumko nahi lagi mujhe bhi lagi hai.. Par ye jungle hai yahan kaise khana aayega

Purvi: thik hai lekin main to khaane ki chiz dhundhke rahungi...(itna kehke wo bahar chali gayi)

Sachin: Marwayegi ye ladki... Purvi ruko...

Is se pehle ki Sachin usey rokta Purvi dhoondhte dhoondhte ek phal le chuki thi

Sachin: Purvi ruko usme...zeher .. .

Par Purvi wo fal khaa chuki thi

Purvi: Kuch nahi hai.. Seb ki tarah hai bilkul ...

Sachin: Ab khaa liya ho to chalogi ?

Purvi: Haan haa

Raaste mein Purvi kuchh ajeeb ajeeb harkaten karne lagi..

Purvi(pulling his cheeks) : Kitne cute ho na tum shonuu...

Sachin: Kya harkate kar rahi ho?

Purvi: Zara zara touch me touch me...

Sachin: Lagta hai wo phal nasheela tha...Oh my God

Purvi: Aye...barish hone wali hai main... Naachu haan main naachti hun

She made him run after her

Purvi(singing):Zara sa jhoom lun main...

Sachin: Arey na re na re na

Purvi : Zara sa ghoom lun main

Sachin: Arey na re na re na

Purvi(holding his collar): Aa tujhe chhoom lun main

Sachin : Arey na re baba na

Purvi(running in the jungle): main chali banke hawa

Sachin : Rabba mere ... Mainu bacha

Purvi : Mausam bhi beimaan

Masti ka ye samaa

Roko o logon zamin pe girne laga aasma

Thumak thumak ke jhoolungi main

Udke gagan ko chhoolungi main

Main chali banke hawa

Sachin: Rabba mere . ... Mainu bacha

After chasing her . Sachin also held her hand

Sachin : Jaati hai tu kahan

Janeman jaanejaan( cubed her face)

Ladki hai tu khubsurat

Ladka main naujawan

Tujhe gale laga lun aa(hugged her)

Palkon mein bitha lun aa

Ho gaya mujhe nasha

Purvi: Rabba mere mainu bacha( she again runs away )

Sachin (held her tightly): Zara sa jhoom lun main

Purvi: Arey na re na re na

Sachin: Zara sa ghoom lun main

Purvi: Are na re na re na

Sachin (getting closer): Aa tujhe chhoom lun main

Purvi: Are na re baba naa

Sachin: Ho gaya mujhe nasha

Purvi: Rabba mere ... Mainu bacha ...

Dono wapas us ghar mein chale gaye

NEXT MORNING

* * *

><p>Purvi uthi to usne dekha ki wo Sachin ki baahon mein thi aur usne Sachin ka jacket pehna hua tha Sachin ke buttons bhi open they<p>

Purvi: Sachin Sachin utho

Sachin woke up

Purvi: Sachin ... Ye sab kya hai

Sachin: Kya kya hai ?

Purvi: Tum aur main is haalat mein

Sachin: Haan kal raat ko tumhi ne ki thi meri ye haalat

Purvi: Tum kya bol rahe ho kya hua tha kal raat ?

Sachin: Tumhe kuch yaad nahi ... Kal kya hua tha?

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin: Bano mat tumhe sach me nahi pata kal kya hua?

Purvi: Nahi Sachin... Beeji ki kasam mujhe sach mein yaad nahi

Sachin(teasing her): Batate huye sharam aati hai mujhe

Purvi(scared): Kya kiya maine .. ... Aur kya hua aisa

Sachin(blushing): Purvi... Wo kal raat...

Purvi: Kya hua Sachin bolo na

Sachin : Kal raat tumne wo nasheela phal khaa liya tha

Purvi: Maine kya kiya uske baat

Sachin(cubing her face) : Purvi kal raat humare bich wahi sab hua jo hona chahiye tha... Jo us din Beeji ke aane se pehle hua tha

Purvi: Nahi ... aisa nahi ho sakta i mean... I mean ..(made a crying face)

Sachin: Aisa hi hua hai Purvi ... Aisa hi hua hai

Purvi: Main aisa kaise kar sakti hun... I mean main hosh mein nahi thi par tum to hosh mein they... Tumne aisa kaise hone dia ?

Sachin: Arey tumhari marzi thi to mana kaise kar sakta tha main ... Aur waise bhi hum shadi shuda hain kuchh hua bhi to ro kyun rahi ho?

Purvi: Kyunki main maa nahi banna chahti

Sachin(shocked): Kya?

Purvi: Mera matlab hai is waqt maa nahi banna chaahti... Abhi 3 hafte baad Simmi ki shaadi hai is beech main pregnant ho gayi to aur tum to mujhe kuch karne nahi doge... Naa hi Beeji ... Uski shaadi kaise hogi kabhi socha hai...

Tum ... Tum to hosh mein they na tumne wisa kaise hone diya(crying bitterly)

Sachin: Purvi... Purviii please rona band karo ... Please rona band karo... Dekho tum jaanti ho main tumhe rote huye nahi dekh sakta... Purvi... Main mazak kar raha tha..

Purvi(hitting him): Har waqt mazak pata hai kitna dar gayi thi main...

Sachin(cubbing her face): Ab isme darne wali kya baat hai...dekho... Jaan...agar aisa kuchh ho bhi jata hai na tab bhi Simmi ki shadi utni hi dhoom dhaam se hogi ... Hmm

Purvi: Pakka?

Sachin : haan... Now calm down and smile

Purvi smiled

Coming out of the house

Purvi: Ab chalen ya phir zindagi bhar yahin rehne ka iraada hai

Sachin: Waise khayal bura nahi hai... Ye jagah kitni sundar hai... Sheher se koson door ... Humare bacche bhi kitne super duper cool honge ...Mujhe to twins chahiye... Maine to naam bhi soch liya hai

Purvi: Accha kya naam socha hai

Sachin: Haan bete ka naam Raakaa aur Beti ka Kaanchi

Purvi: Raakaa? Kaanchi?

Sachin: Haan kyun acche nahi hain

Purvi: Bahot acche hain bilkul tumhari aur is jungle ki tarah

Sachin: Accha to tumhare hisaab se kya naam hona chahiye?

Purvi: Aashi aur Ayur...Kaise hain

Sachin: Bahot pyaare bilkul tumhari tarah

Purvi: Ab chalen ?

Sachin: Chalo

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys ab taiyyar ho jao sad hone ke liye kyunki next chap mein main aapko rulane wali hun... kya karun PYAAR YEH JAANE KAISA HAI**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Soory guysss for late update of this story... I know it is a sad part...cant even say to enjoy it because it will hurt you**

* * *

><p><strong>IN CID BUREAU<strong>

**One month passed**

**CID team found SachVi back Due to some reason Kamran's(Kavin and Simran) wedding was postponed...and all were discussing about the bomb and their plantation**

ACP: Sachin...Purvi...tum dono bach to gaye lekin ab bhi ye bombs ki location hume track karni padegi ...Hum ye bhi to nahi jaante ki in logon ka plan kya hai

Suddenly ACP's phone rang

ACP :Kya ...pakki khabar hai ?...My god!

Daya: Kya hua sir?

Abhijeet: Haan sir aap itne pareshan kyun hain

ACP: Daya baaki saare officers ko phone karke keh do ki wo unke nazdiki bheed bhaad wale ilake mein turant pahonchein aur jitni jaldi ho sake market wagereh khali karwa de ...pakki khabar mili hai ki Mumbai ke kisi crowded market mein severe bomb blast ho sakta hai...

Daya: Right sir

ACP: Abhijeet tum Sachin Nikhil aur Purvi tum log linking road jao...wahan khatra zyada hai

3 of them: Right sir

* * *

><p><strong>At Linking Road<strong>

**Vo log market khali karane lage aas paas ka bhid khaali karane lage tabhi Sachin ko koi dikha aur vo uske pichhey gaya... .Sab bas us bomb ko dhundh rahe they**

Abhijeet: Purvi, kuchh mila

Purvi: Nahi sir kuchh bhi nahi mila...

Abhijeet: Ye Sachin kahan reh gaya

Purvi: Pata nahi sir abhi to yahin they ...achanak kahan chale gaye

**Kaafi der tak dhundhne ke baad Sachin ek jagah mila usnne kisi mare huye aadmi ki chhaati pe apna haath rakha hua tha aur baaki team bhi wahan pahonch chuki thi ye sab dekh ke hairan they**

Sachin : Sir aap log ...

Abhijeet: Ye sab kya hai Sachin...aur ye aadmi(as he was about to step in front)

Sachin: Ruk jaiye sir...main sab batata hun aap log please jaiye aur is market ko khaali karwaiye ... Please sir

Nikhil: lekin sir aap is aadmi ki chhati pe haath...

Sachin : Nikhil iski chhaati pe ek sensor bomb hai agar maine apna haath hataya to ye phat jayega aur saath mein timer bhi laga hai bas 5 minute hain meri baat maaniye aap log ye market khaali karwaiye please warna dhamqka ho jayega...

Abhijeet: What?...Main abhi bomb squad ko phone karta hun

He calls bomb squad

4 minutes left

Abhijeet: What 15 minute lag jayenge yahan aane mein jald se jald aaiye yahan aap log

Sachin: Sir hum log bomb squad ka wait nahi kar sakte aap log please is ilaake ko khaali karwaiye

Abhijeet: He's right...chalo market khaali karwana hoga

Baki sab market khaali karwane lagte hain par Purvi wahin khadi thi

3 minutes left

Sachin: Purvi jao market khaali karwao

Purvi: Nahi main tumhe akela chhodke nahi jaa sakti

Sachin: Pagal mat bano Purvi jao yahan se mujhse zyada is waqt desh ko tumhari zaruat hai

Purvi: Desh ke liye is waqt 6 jaanbaaz officers hain par main yahan se nahi jaungi

2 minutes left

Sachin: Purvi zidd mat karo yahan se jao

Purvi: Zidd main nahi tum kar rahe ho...

Sachin: Purvi please try and understand... jao main tumhari jaan zokhim mein nahi daal sakta go...

Purvi took her gun out and pointed towards herself

Purvi: Tumhe meri kasam hai Sachin agar ek aur baar tumne mujhe yahan se jaane ke liye kaha hai na i'll shoot myself

Sachin: Pagal ho gayi ho kya Tum?...ye kya kar rahi ho...

Purvi came near him and holded his hand

Purvi: Saath jeene marne ki kasmein khaayi thi naa to phir ab mujhe apne saath kyun nahi rehne de sakte

Sachin: Purvi ...

Purvi hugged him...Sachin also hugged her with one hand on the plate ...

He saw only 30 seconds were left .Till then the team had also come

Sachin(in mind): I am sorry Purvi mujhe ye karna hoga

Sachin: **Teri har saans meri hai**

**Teri har dhadkan pe haq hai mera**

**Tu zinda kisi aur shareer mein hai**

**Bas itna sa haq hai tera...**

**And after this he holded her back and falls on the ground in order to save her**

**And suddenly a blast took place.. Both of them were some distance away from it so they were affected by it ... But CID team was shocked**

Dono ke haath ek dusre se milne ki aas mein they par mil nahi paa rahe they

Abhijeet: Sachin ...Purvi...

Wo unke karib gaya to dekha dono ki saanse abhi bhi chal rahi thi

Ambulance was called and they were took to the hospital

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE HOSPITAL<strong>

Freddie: Ye sab kya ho gaya sir ...Ye blast me Sachin sir aur Purvi...

ACP: Dheeraj rakho Freddie sab thik ho jayega

Shreya cried badly...she couldn't handle her tears

Daya uske kandhe pe haath rakhta hai .She starts crying again

Daya:Shreya...

Suddenly her phone buzzed...

It was a call from Geetji . She started crying seeing that call

Daya: Shreya kya hua...?

Shreya: Panchvi baar ...ye paanchvi baar hai jab Auntie ji ka phone aaya hai ...Main us maa ko kya jawab dun jiske dono bachhe ...

Daya: Shreya sambhalo apne aap ko...aur...unhe sach bata do...

Shreya: Kya?...

Daya: Haan..unhe sach to batana hi padega na Sachin aur Purvi ke maa baap hain vo log sach janna adhikaar hai unka ...

Again her phone buzz...

Daya: Phone uthao Shreya...

Shreya pics the phone

Shreya: Ha...Helloo...

Geetji: Oh Puttar main kabse tera phone laga rahi hun tu phone nahi utha rahi Sachin aur Purvi ko phone laga rahi hun unme se koi phone nahi utha raha ...Puttar sab thik hai na?...

Shreya: Auntie wo...wo...

Daya usey sab batane ka ishara karta hai

Geetji: Kya hua sab thik te hai na ... Puttar tu kuchh bol to

Shreya: Auntie wo...

Geetji: Tu ro kyun rahi hai...haye mera dil baitha jaa raha hai bata na kya hua

Shreya: Auntie wo... ...

She tells her the whole story

Geetji behosh hone wali thi lekin kisi tarah unhone khud ko sambhala

Geetji: Hum log aa rahe hain...

* * *

><p>AFTER SOMETIME<p>

**Geetji and Yogiraj ji (father of Sachin ) Simran and Kavin reach the hospital meanwhile Doctors also come out of the ICU...**

Yogiraj ji: Kya hua Doctor sahab humare dono bachhe thik to hain na

Doctor: Aap log Mr and Mrs Malhotra hain?

Yogiraj: O haan ji Sachin humara beta hai aur Purvi humari bahu ab to bataiye ...humare bacche thik to ho jaenge na?...

Doctor: Dekhiye dono ki bodies bahot buri tarah jal chuki hai ...Dono ki body pe 60 se 70 % burns hain ...abhi filhaal kuchh kaha nahi jaa sakta...Ganimat hai ki dono ka chehra bach gaya hai warna puri body jal chuki hai...Purvi bomb se kuchh distance pe thi isliye wo bach sakti hai baki Sachin ke baare mein main kuchh nahi keh sakta .Now please excuse me mujhe ye case apni team ke saath discuss karna hai

**Geetji Doctor ki is baat ko sunke rone lagi**

**Yahan dusri taraf Divyana Dushyant ke haathon pe haath rakhti hai**

Divyana: Sab thik hoga dekhna tum ...

Dushyant: Divyana please go...

Divyana: Main samajh sakti hun ke...

Dushyant: Kya samajh sakti ho tum haan kya samajh sakti ho...shareer ke jalne mein kitni takleef hoti hai ye samjh sakti ho tum?... Jab shareer ka ang ang jal raha ho aur hum kuchh na kar payen to kitni takleef hoti hai ye samajh sakti ho...samjh sakti ho ...kuchh nahi samajh sakti tum...

Divyana was shattered by his words...

Here on the other side

Doctors kuchh der baad phir ICU se bahar aaye ...

Simran: Doctor sahab ab kaise hain mere veer aur parjai

Doctor: Dekhiye wo dono is waqt critical hain

Geetji: Doctor sahab parso mere Sachin ka janamdin hai tab tak to wo thik ho jaega na ji?

Doctor: Dekhiye aap meri baaton ko samajh nahi rahe hain...dono ke jism pe 60% burns hain...60% burns ka matlab samajhte hain aap?...Itni takleef hoti hai ki agar main aur aap milke is takleef ka andaza lagana chaahen na tab bhi nahi laga payenge ...Janmdin to door ki baat hai aap dua keejiye ko dono ki jaanen bach jayen...Hum apni puri koshish kar rahe hain...Aap bas dua keejiye

Geetji unki baat sunke ekdam se b3nch par baith gayi...Tarika unke paas aayi...

Tarika(weeping): Auntie aap dheeraj rakhiye sab thik ho jayega

2 HOURS LATER

Doctor bahar aate hain

Yogiraj: Ab kaise hain wo dono ?

Doctor: Dekhiye un dono ki jaan bachane ke liye hume surgery karna padegi

Yogiraj: Haan to keejiye na doctor sahab main bas apne bete aur bahu ko thik dekhna chaahta hun... Uske liye chaahe kuchh bhi karna pade

Doctor: Dekhiye surgery ke baad bhi wo dono thik ho jaenge ye waada nahi kar sakta main aapse

ACP : Matlab aap kya kehna chaahte hain doctor

Doctor: Ho sakta hai ki wo dono thik ho jaaen...Ye bhi ho sakta hai ki dono hi thik na ho ya unme se koi ek thik ho ye bhi ho sakta hai ki surgery ke baad dono coma mein chale jayen...kuchh bhi ho sakta hai isliye aapko surgery se pehle in papers pe sign karna hoga (giving papers to Yogiraj)

**Yogiraj ne un papers ko liya jab wo unhe sign karne jaa raha tha uske haath kaamp rahe they ...uske aankhon ke aage Sachin ka bachpan aane laga ...Purvi ka us ghar mein aane ka wo din yaad aane laga uski aankhen bhar aayi .Tabhi wahan Dushyant aaya**

Dushyant: Sign main karunga uncle

Yogiraj: Beta aap...

Dushyant: Haan uncle...agar wo dono aapke bachhe hain to mere bhi to kuchh lagte hain na...laiye papers sign main karunga

Dushyant ne wo papers leke unpe sign kar dia aur doctors ko de dia

AFTER THE SURGERY

Doctor ICU se bahar aaye

Daya: Doctor kaise hain dono ab thik to hain na?

Doctor: Darasal operation to successful tha lekin Purvi abhi bhi critical hai aur jab tak hosh nahi aa jata main kuchh nahi keh sakta aur Sachin ka dusre O.T mein Dr Wadhva surgery kar rahe they wo aake kuchh batayenge...

Tabhi Dr Wadhva wahan aate hain

Simran: Kaise hain Veerji ?

Dr Wadhva:I am sorry burns itne zyada they operation successful nahi tha ...abhi bhi wo critical hai

Kai ghante beet chuke they aur ab tak dono ki haalat mein koi sudhaar nahi tha...Yahan sab pareshan they...kisi tarah dono ki jaan bach jaaye bas yahi chaahte they...

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**IN ICU**

**Purvi ki aankhon mein hulchul mach rahi thi uske saamne blast ka wo manzar aaya aur ekdam se uski aankhen khuli ...Nurse ne ye sab dekha**

Nurse: Arey aapko to hosh aa gaya rukiye main Doctor ko bulati hun

Purvi bahot pareshan thi isliye us haalat mein bhi uske zehen mein bas Sachinnka naam aayaa

Purvi: Sa...Sachin..

Nurse: dekhiye aap aaram keejiye main doctor ko bulati hun

Purvi ki haalat uthne laayak nahi thi wo uth nahi paa rahi thi phir bhi nurse ke laakh rokne par wo uthi usne apna oxygen mask hataya...Nurse usey control karne ki koshih kar rahe they par wo ruk nahi rahi thi ...

Purvi: Ka ka ka...ha...nn... Hai...n mere pati

Nurse: Aap please let jaiye mam...

Purvi: Kah...aa hai mere pati

Nurse baar baar usey litaane ki aur oxygen mask pehnane ki koshish kar rahi thi

Purvi: Kahan hain mere pati...

Nurse: Dekhiye mam aap let jaiye ...Doctor

Purvi: Kahan hain mere pati...

Nurse: Unhe o.t 2 mein shift kiya gaya hai.. ..

Purvi ab bas Sachin ko dekhna chaahti thi usey kuchh hosh nahi tha Sachin ke alawa

**"_Preet ki lat mohe aisi laagi_**

_**Ho gayi main matwari**_

_**Bsl bal jaun apne piya ko**_

_**Hey..main jaun wari wari "**_

**Usne apna drip nikala aur wahan se uthi wo chalne tak ki haalat mein nahi thi phir bhi restless hoke jaise taise uthi aur nurse ko us kamzor haalat mein bhi usne dhakka diy...aur wahan se bhaagne lagi**

_**"Mohe sudh budh naa rahi tan man ki**_

_**ye to jaane duniya saari**_

_**Bebas aur laachar phirun main**_

_**Haari main dil haari**_

_**Haari main dil haari**_

**Wo ICU se us haapat mein bhi jaise taise bahar aayi...Wahan sab log usey dekhke hairan reh gaye Sab ne usey rokne ki koshish ki par shsyad uske pyaar ne usey itni taakat de di thi ki wo sab se haath chhudaake apne pyaar ko dhundh sake**

_**Tere naam se jee lun**_

_**tere naam se mar Jaun**_

_**Teri jaan ke sadke main**_

_**Kuchh aisa kar jaun**_

**Wo yahan se wahan bhaagke Sachin ko dhundhne lagi daudte huye wo reception pe gayi...**

_**Tune kya kar daala**_

_**mar gayi main**_

_**Mit gayi main**_

_**Ho ji haa ji ho gayi main**_

_**Teri deewani deewani**_

_**Teri deewani deewani**_

Purvi: OT 2

Receptionist(without seeing her): Straight then left

Receptionist ne usey dekha

Receptionist: Arey lekin mam aap...(wo kuchh kar paati is se pehle hi Purvi jaa chuki thi )

Wo bhaag rahi thi dhoondh rahi thi Sachin ko ...

**Finally usey Sachin dikha...O .T ke bahar wo khadi thi...usne dekha Doctors Sachin ka ilaj kar rahe they usji asnkhon mein aansun aa gaye**

_**Ishq junoon jab hadh se badh jaaye**_

_**Ishq junoon jab hadh se badh jaaye**_

_**Haste haste aashiq suli chaddh jaaye**_

_**(Wo rote rote wahi baith gayi )**_

_**Ishq ka jaadu sar chadh kar bole**_

_**Ishq ka jaadu sar chadh kar bole**_

_**Khoob laga lo pehre raste rab khole**_

_**Yahi ishq di marzi hai**_

_**Yahi rab di marzi hai**_

**(Tabhi wahan sab log bhi aa gaye...Purvi ko us haalat mein dekhke usey uthane lage...)**

_**Purvi: Sachin...Sachin...**_

_**Tere bin jeena kaisa**_

_**haan khudgarzi hai**_

**Wo lejaa rahe they par wo wahan se jaana nahi chaahti thi .**

_**Tune kya kar daala**_

_**mar gayi main mit gayi main**_

_**Ho gayi main teri deewani**_

**Purvi ro rahi thi ...Sachin ka dard usey bardaasht nahi ho raha tha...apne shareer ki jalan se zyada usey Sachin ke shareer ke jalan se dard ho raha tha ...**

Besudh bas usika khayal tha usey...

* * *

><p>AFTER FEW HOURS<p>

Geetji uske paas baithi thi...

Tabhi wahan nurse aayi...

Nurse:Aap kuchh kha leejiye

Geetji: Laiyye main khilati hun isey...(making her drink the soup)... Le puttar kuchh kha le

Purvi: Bee...Beejjii...Sachin ki aisi haalat hai...mere halak se khana nahi utrega...

Geetji: Naa puttar tu...nahi khayegi to Sachin kya bolega...Beeji meri votti ka khayal nahi rakha.. Usey bahot bura lagega puttar kha le...le..

Purvi(crying): Beeji...Sachin ki aisi haalat...Beeji shadi ke waqt unhone mujhse saath jeene marne ka wada kiya tha wo...is tarah... Wo shadi ke baad se roz meri maang bharte they aur waada karte they ki humesha mera saath denge aur aaj is tarah...

Geetji: Naa puttar ...aisa nahi bolte ...kuchh nahi hoga usey...tu dekh lena

Purvi(thinking something): Ye main kya soch rahi hun...nahi nahi nahi...unhe kuchh nahi ho sakta...kuchh nahi hoga unhe...

Suddenly a wardboy came to them

Wardboy: Nurse...inhe O.T le chalne ko taiyyar karo...inke pati ko hosh to aa gaya hai par unki haalat bahot kharab hai baar baar unka naam le rahe hain...

Nurse Purvi ko wheelchair pe O.T mein leke jaati hai...Sab O T mein they...

Sachin ki heartbeat badhi hui thi uski pulse bhi badh rahi thi wo haanf raha tha ...Doctors usey normal karne ke liye baar baar uske chehre par oxygen mask lagane ki koshish kar rahe they par wo unhe baar baar hata raha tha

Sachin: Pur...Purvi...

Purvi(holding his hands): Haan Sachin main yahi hun

Sachin: Purvi...mere paas zyada ...waqt... nahi hai...main jo kahunga tum maanogi naa

Purvi: Nahi Sachin tumhe kuchh nahi hoga

Sachin: Purvi...mujhse wada karo ki mere marne ke baad tum jeena nahi chhodogi

Purvi: Hum saath jeeyenge Sachin tumhe kuchh nahi hoga...

Sachin: Wada karo Purvi...tum...jeena nahi chhodogi...

Purvi: Sachin hum dono saath jeeyenge

Sachin: Wada karo Purvi...

Purvi(hardly speaking): Main wada karti hun ...

Sachin: Wada karo tum apna kaam nahi chhodogi...

Purvi: Main wada karti hun

Sachin: Mere jaane ke baad tum Beeji bauji ka khayal rakhogi...aur Simmi ki shadi bhi karaogi lekin saath mein khud bhi khush rahogi karo wada...

Purvi: Main wada karti hun...

Sachin: Wada karo ki tum nahi ro..roogi

Purvi(crying): Main wada karti hun

Sachin(saw Dushyant): Dushyant...

Dushyant: Haan haan Sachin...

Sachin: Wada karo Mere jaane ke baad Purvi ka khayal rakhoge... Us se shaadi karoge

(Purvi was shocked)

Dushyant: Sachin...

Sachin: Wada karo Dushyant mere paas waqt nahi hai...

Dushyant: Main wada karta hun...(Purvi looked at him)...

Purvi:Aisa kuchh nahi hoga Sachin...mera vishwas kehta hai tum thik ho jaoge...

She holded his hand more tightly

Purvi : Tumhe kuchh nahi hoga Sachin...kuchh nahi hoga...

Sachin(with peace and smile): Pur...

And his heartbeat stopped... his pulse stopped..His hand fell from...Purvi's hand

Purvi(shouting): Sachin!...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thanks for all reviews and guys sorry this is a short one next time it will b ling so keep reading **

* * *

><p>Purvi(shouting): Sachin!...<p>

Doctor: I am sorry he is no more...

It was complete silence...Everyone started crying ...Tears fell from Geetji 's eyes...She sat as she was

Purvi(with tears): Sachin...Sachin...utho Sachin...

Dushyant held her...She left his hand again went to Sachin...

Purvi: Sachin..Sachin..utho Sachin...Sachin...dekho bahot naatak kar liya...utho...

She came to Yogiraj ji

Purvi: Bauji...Bauji...Sachin aapki koi baat nahi taalte na ...Please... kahiye na unse uthne ke liye...

Yogiraji started weeping kept his hand on her head

She came to Geetji

Purvi: Beeji...Beeji...Beeji Sachin...Sachin aapki koi baat nahi taalte na...boliye na inhe uthne ke liye...please Beeji...

Geet ji who was already in shock didn't gave any response...

Purvi went to ACP

Purvi: Sir...aaj tak Sachin ne aapka ek bhi order nahi taala hai inhe boliye na uthne ke liye

ACP(with tears): Purvi...wo hume chhodke jaa chuka hai...

Purvi: Nahi...Nahi...

She again came to Sachin

Purvi: Sachin...tum agar nahi uthe na...to main tumse kabhi baat nahi karungi..dekho ye naatak band karo..

Shreya started weeping and moved out of the room..

Purvi: Sachin...Sachin...utho...dekho aakhri baar keh rahi hun...utho...warna...main khud ko khatam kar lungi...utho...get up

Dushyant came to Purvi...as he knew the pain of loosing love...

Dushyant(cubed her face): Purvi...Purvi...listen to me

Purvi: Kitna ziddi hai tumhara dost Dushyant... meri baat hi nahi sun raha...wo tumhari baat humesha maanta hai na...uthne ko kaho isey

Dushyant: Purvi listen to me...

Purvi: Sachin..Dushyant... dushyant ki baat suno...abhi to bacche hone baaki hai aise kaise chhod sakte ho tum mujhe ...haan ...tum jo naam kahoge na wahi rakhenge...Raaka..(bitterly crying)...Kaanchi...(cried)...

Dushyant(shouting): Purvi listen to me...listen to me.. He is dead...Wo mar chuka hai Purvi...aur jo mar jaate hain wo lautke wapas nahi aate...

Purvi was totally broken by those words ...She was shattered..and broke and hugged Sachin's body and started crying...

But suddenly a breath was heard...it was none others but Sachin's breath

Purvi: Sachin...

All were surprised to see that and Purvi smiled

Dushyant: Main Doctor ko bulake laata hun

All were happy seeing this

Doctor came and checked up Sachin..

Doctor: Unbelievable... apne pure career mein maine aisa na dekha na suna ...Jo aadmi abhi do minute pehle zinda nahi tha ab bilkul thik ho gaya hai that's really unbelievable...

Purvi: Sachin thik to ho jayenge na...han..wo abhi..

Doctor: Dekhiye unki body ne thik hone ka response diya hai...hosh aane mein 1-2 ghante...to hain hi ...now excuse me

AFTER 2 HOURS

Purvi was there only holding Sachin's hand

Sachin opened his eyes

Purvi:Sachin..

He saw someone's blurred face and it was Purvi

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi(smiled): Haan..

Sachin smiled lightly.

Sachin: Kaisi ho tum...

Purvi: Khabardar jo mujhse baat ki to...tumhe sharam aati hai is tarah ke waayde mujhse lete huye...Apne jism se koi apni aatma ko alag karke khush rehne ki saza deta hai bhala

Sachin: Purvi...I am sorry...

Purvi: Mat lo mera naam...tumhari himmat kaise hui ...mujhse wo sab waade leni ki jo main nibha na sakun...phir tumne aisa kaha to main apni jaan le lungi

Sachin: Purvi...please aisa mat kaho ...

"Bilkul ..thik kaha Purvi ne"

Sachin: Dushyant..

Dushyant: Kamaal karte ho yaar...Khud pichha chhudake apni bala ko mere gale daalna chhaate they...ufff...baal baal bacha

Sachin smiled

Dushyant: Dekho...Sachin...aaj agar tum zinda ho to uski wajah sirf aur sirf Purvi hai...wo aaj ke yug ki sati hai jo Yamraj ke muh se tumhe kheechke laayi hai...Ye Purvi ka pyaar hi hai jo aaj hi ke din tumhara naya janam hua hai...Happy Birthday mere dost

SachVi smiled...

Geetji came there...She smiled and moved her hands in Sachin's hair

Geetji: Bhagwan ki kripa hai jo unhone tujhe aaj hi ke din meri jholi mein wapas daal diya...Rab kare mere puttar ko kabhi kisi ki nazar na lage

" Ab kuchh bura nahi hoga Beeji...jo hoga accha hoga "

Geetji: Damad ji

Kavin: Han ji ab jo hoga achha hoga aur ab se thik 6 mahine baad hoga mera aur Simmi ka vyaah..aur tum phir ye hospital ke chakkaron mein mat pad jaana Sachin aur Purvi..warna main to kanwara hi reh jaunga na

All smiled...

6 months AFTER

SachVi were completely healed now. ...Sachvi's house was decorated beautifully...ofcourse it was a wedding house

Purvi was running and coming down to the hall when Sachin...stopped her way

Purvi : Sachin...kya kar rahe ho ye...

He pulled her hands and hugged her

Purvi: Sachin koi aa jayega

Sachin: To aane do apni votti se romance kar raha hun...padosi ki chachi se nahi

Purvi: Beeji aa gayi to

Sachin pinned her to the wall

Sachin: Aane do..

Purvi: Jag hasaai hogi

Sachin: Hone do... Aaj main sirf aur sirf tumhe dekhna chaahta hun

He came more closer to her ...

Purvi: Jaane do na

Sachin moved more closer to kiss her

Sachin: Pass aao na

Purvi: Kyun?

Sachin pointed to his lips

Purvi: Aankhein band karo..

Sachin closed his eyes...and waited for sometime but no kiss..so he opened his eyes and saw no one was there Purvi was a distance away from him

Sachin: Hey that's not fair

Purvi: Dear husband everything is fair in love and War

She went from there

Sachin(to self): Koi baat nahi...hum tum chori se bandhe ik dori se jaiyo kahan aye huzoor ...

AFTER SOMETIME

It was Simran and Kavin's Sangeet a few ladies were in the house .Purvi was serving lassi to all guests .All CID officers had come

Lady1: Purvi puttar.. Aye ki hai...shadi ka ghar aur Sangeet mein koi Sangeet nahi

Purvi: Jee wo ...Then a whistle was heard

Purvi saw it was Sachin Kavin and other CID male officers

**Sachin(singing): Sapne mein milti hai ho kudi mere sapne mein milti hai**

**Kavin,Daya, Abhijeet(singing): Sapne me milti hai ho kudi mere sapne mein milti hai**

**Sachin: Saara din ghunghte mein band kudiya si akhiyon mein khulti hai**

**Purvi: Sapne mein milta hai...ho munda mera Sapne mein milta hai**

**Other girls: Sapne mein milta hai ho munda mera sapne mein milta hai**

**Purvi: Saara din sadkon pe khaali rikshe sa. .oye...**

**Sara din sadkon pe khaali rikshe sa piche piche chalta hai**

**Sachin: Oye hoye...Kori hai karari hai...**

**Bhun ke utaari hai**

**Kori hai karari hai**

**Bhun ke utari hai**

**Kabhi kabhi milti hai o kudi meri**

**Purvi: Ve uncha lamba kad hai...**

**Chaudha vi to hadd hai**

**Uncha lamba kad hai**

**chauda bhi to hadd hai**

**Door se dikhta hai ve munda mera**

**Arey dekhne mein tagda hai jungle se pakda hai**

**Seengh dikhata hai...**

**Sapne mein milta hai O munda mera sapne mein milta hai**

**Sapne mein milti hai o kudi meri Sapne mein milti hai**

**Sachin(getting closer): Paaji hai Shareer hai...ghumti lakir hai**

**Chakra ke chalti hai**

**Sapne mein milti hai o kudi mere sapne mein milti hai**

**Sapne mein milta hai o munda mere sapne milta hai**

**Purvi: Arey kacche pakke beron se**

**Chori ke sheron se dil behlata hai ve munda mera**

**Sachin: Oye..gora chitta rang hai..chand ka palang hai**

**Gora chitta rang hai chand ka palang hai**

**Chandni mein dhulti hai o kudi meri**

**Doodh ka ubaal hai hase to kamaal hai motiyon mein tulti hai**

**Sapne milti hai o kudi mere sapne mein milti hai**

**Sapne mein milta hai o munda mere sapne mein milta hai**

**Purvi: Neem shareefon ke aivai lateefo ke kisse sunata hai...**

**Sapne mein...**

**They started dancing**

**Sachin picked her up and went away from there ...and took her to garden**

**Purvi: Sachin Sachin kya kar rahe ho chhodo mujhe...aauch...**

**He made her stand down**

**Purvi: Sachin ye tumne kya kiya is tarah se sabke saamne se kyun utha laaye**

**Sachin: Sabko pata to chale main apni votti se kitna pyar karta hun...**

**Purvi: Haye rabba...ab mujhe wapas jaane mein kaante uthte hain...sab mera mazak banaengi...tum bade vo ho...**

**She went from there**

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Purvi was sitting infront of the dressing table and Sachin was looking at her she was in her red nighty..Sachin came to her hugged her from behind ...he moved her hairs aside while Purvi was looking at him in the mirror...He started placing soft kisses on her back**

**She moved from there but he held her hand and made her turn**

**Sachin: Roop tera mastana pyaar mera deewana**

**Bhool koi humse na ho jaye**

**Roop tera mastana pyaar mera deewana**

**bhool koi humse na ho jaye**

**He moved more closer and started giving smooch to her on her neck**

**Sachin : Raat nashili mast sama hai ...**

**Aaj nashe mein sara jahan hai**

**Raat nashili mast sama hai**

**Aaj nashe mein saara jahan hai**

**Haaye sharabi mausam behkaye...**

**Roop tera mastana pyar mera deewana**

**Bhool koi humse na ho jaye**

**He was placing kisses to her and hugged cubed her face with his hands and made her sit on the bed**

**Sachin: Aankhon se aankhen milti hain aise**

**Bechain hoke tufaan mein jaise**

**Aankhon se aankhen milti hain aise**

**Bechain hoke toofan mein jaise**

**Mauj koi saahil se takraye**

**Rooptera mastana pyaar mera deewana**

**Bhool koi humse na ho jaye**

**He started giving her wild kisses and made her lay on the bed**

**Sachin: Rok raha hai humko zamana**

**Door hi rehna paas na aana**

**Rok raha hai Humko zamana**

**Door hi rehna paas na aana**

**Kaise magar koi dil ko samjhaye**

**Roop tera mastana pyar mera deewana**

**Roop tera mastana pyaar mera deewana**

**Bhool koi humse na ho jae..**

**And he turned off all the table lamps...Sachvi spent a lovely love making**

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING<p>

Purvi was in bed. She woke up..and kissed on when she was about to go...

Sachin holded her hand and pulled towards himself

Purvi: Sachin raat beet chuki subah ho gayi ab to chhod deejiye

Sachin: Itni khoobsurat biwi ko chhodne ka man hi nahi kar raha

Purvi: Haan lekin mujhe taiyyar hona hai aur tumhe bhi...Aaj shadi hai aapki laadli ki chhodiye bahot kaam hai..

She wrapped the bedsheet and wore the clothes..and started making the bed

Sachin: Kya yaar jab bhi thoda romantic hone ki koshish karta hun tum ye matron wale kaam leke baith jaati ho

Purvi: Dekho tumhe apni laadli ki fikar hai ya nahi ...bhayi mujhe to bahot hai...main chali...

Saying this she went


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for late update...but what to do little busy these days ...hope you like this **

* * *

><p><strong>Purvi came out of the washroom she was wearing a cotton saffron sari (with black border) .While on the other side Sachin was busy with the plants in the balcony his hands were in mud . Purvi was struggling with one of the gold chain she was wearing and also with the Sari.. Sachin saw all this from the balcony .He came to her<strong>

Sachin: Main laga dun

(Before she could say anything)

**He brought his hands near her waist and locked her...He moved his lips on her neck ... and put the chain in his mouth trying to make her wear it...(in order to kiss her)...he started kissing her and she melted in his warm kisses..Suddenly he smiled and blushed ...and was about to go when**

Sachin: Ruko ..ek minute

**He washed his hands and came back .He holded one of the end of the sari and made her wear it .Kissed on her forehead , while putting the bindi on her forehead, kissed her hands while making her wear the green bangles..he kissed her earlobes while making her wear the was about to kiss her lips when she stopped him**

Sachin: Kya hua...?

Purvi: Taiyyar bhi khud karoge aur saara shringaar bhi khud hi utar doge?...

Sachin smiled

**Purvi was about to go ...when Sachin again holded her hands and brought her near him and placed his lips On her back.**

Purvi: Kya kar rahe ho

Sachin: Wahi jo tumne kaha shringaar bhi kud hi kiya ab utaar bhi khud raha hun

**Sachin started her on her back...and she melted in his kisses .He turned her and pinned her to the wall and kissed her neck..and finally on her lips... She responded back to him...he was somewhere lost in her and also gave her some love bites... Suddenly someone knocked the door and she pushed him back and opened the door... **

**Geetji had came up to give her a call for the some rituals...but she smiled seeing the love bite **

Geetji: ammm..Puttar...neechey sab tenu yaad kar rahe they...waise is rasam me bhai bhabhi ka zyada kaam to nahi hai ... tu aur Sachin aaram se aain hain... she giggled and went back while locking the door

**Purvi was a bit embarrassed... she blushed and turned to Sachin**

Sachin: Kya hua...?

Purvi: Hato... mujhe jaana hai...

Sachin(holding her hand): Abhi abhi to beeji ne kaha tumhara mera zyada kaam nahi hai ... phir kyun jaa rahi ho ...

Purvi: Tumhara bas chale to humesha ke liye rok lo mujhe par mujhe to jaana hai

Sachin: Ye galat baat hai sara ilzaam mujhpe mat lagao... tumhe jaana hi hota to tum kab ki chali gayi hoti yun mere saamne sharmake khadi nahi hoti ...khud bhi to jaana nahi chaahti hai na ?

**Purvi lowered her head and closed her eyes... Sachin hugged her ...was about to kiss her when she pushed him** lightly

Purvi: Jao..tum bade wo ho..

And she moved out of the room

**She was moving on the stairs and Sachin came behind her. Both of them saw Simran in between and the haldi was being applied to her ...**

Seeing all this Sachin came to tears ...Purvi wiped his tears

**When Purvi came to Simran and started applying her haldi...she was also filled with tears..Sachin went from there **

**All ladies removed the haldi by making her bath... After sometime Simran and Sachin returned to perform some rituals again ... While doing this Sachin was trying to control himself ...Simran got up and started dancing and singing **

**_Ye galiyan ye chaubara yahan aana na dobara _**

**_Ye galiyan ye chaubara yahan aana na dobara _**

**_Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ki tera yahan koi nahi _**

**_Ke tera yahan koi nahi _**

**_Le jaa rang birangi yaaden Hasne rone ki buniyaden _**

**_Ab hum to bhaye pardesi_**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi _**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi _**

**_(She came to Purvi and hugged her and then goes to Sachin )_**

**_Ab aaye maain galiye _**

**_(She came to Geetji and Yogiraj ji )_**

**_Chale hum sasural chale_**

**_Tere aangan mein apna _**

**_Bas bachpan chhod chale _**

**_(Looks at 's eyes were filled with tears )_**

**_Kal bhi sooraj niklega _**

**_Kal bhi pancchi gayenge _**

**_Sab tujhko dikhai denge _**

**_Par hum na nazar aayenge _**

**_Aanchal mein sanjoh lena humko _**

**_(Taking one end of Purvi's Sari)_**

**_Sapno mein bula lena humko _**

**_Ab hum to bhaye pardesi _**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi _**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi_**

**_(Purvi remembered her sister's marriage and she remembered her face and also their childhood glimpse... While Sachin remembered his and Simran's marriage glimpse)_**

**_Dekh tu na hume bhulana_**

**_(Hugged Sachin and wiped his tears)_**

**_Maana door hume hai jaana _**

**_Meri allahad se atkheliyan _**

**_Sada palkon bich basana _**

**_Jab bajne lage baaje gaaje _**

**_Jab lagne lage khali khaali _**

**_us pal tu itna samajhna _**

**_Meri doli uthi hai phoolon wali _**

**_Thode din ke ye naate they _**

**_Kabhi haste they gaate they _**

**_Ab hum to bhaye pardesi _**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi_**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi_**

* * *

><p><strong>After 2 days Kavin and Simran got married <strong>

**ONE DAY**

**IN THE NIGHT**

**There was a house inside the room a bed with many hospital equipment aside on that bed a old man in his late 60s was on it paralyzed and also in coma..**

**A girl was sitting next to him holding his hand **

"Baba aapko pata hai aaj kya hua wo hai na Mr Khadusuddin...haan arey Wahi Dushyant..(Yes she is Divyana )Pata nahi baba par ek accha insaan bhi chhupa hai uske andar pata hai Baba bahot bura hua hai uske saath aur ...Main bor kar rahi hun na baba...5 saal ho gaye Baba aapne apni aankhen nahi kholi kam se kam ab to dekh lijiye ki aapki beti jo aal chaahte tgey wo ban chuki hai...main police officer ban gayi Baba"

Divyana came to tears

Divyana: Accha Baba ab aap so jao..Gud night

* * *

><p><strong>SACHVI SIDE<strong>

**In the room ,Purvi was reading the novel and Sachin was trying to see the match but accidenyly he had switched the channel a entertainment channel.. but he didn't pay attention and was lost in his own thoughts ...Purvi noticed all this **

Purvi: Score kya hua hai Sachin ?

Sachin: Haan score...wo score...(he came to know that it was a entertainment channel)

**Purvi closed the novel and sat beside Sachin**

Purvi(moved her hands in Sachin's hair): Simran ki yaad aa rahi hai...?

Sachin: Haan..dekho na ghar kitna khaali lag raha hai uske bina

Purvi: Toh us se baat kar lo

Sachin: Nahi kar sakta

Purvi : Kyun?

Sachin : Kyunki woapne sasural mein hai... aur main nahi chaahta meri wajah se uske sasural wale usey taane den

Purvi: Lekin baat karne par kyun denge taane ?

Sachin: Baat karne par nahi Purvi ...lekin agar main usey har choti chiz pe phone karta raha to...jab ladki apne sasural jaati hai to uske gharwale yahi chaahte hsin ki wo wahan itni khush rahe ki apne ghar ko bhool jaye aur ladki chaahti hai ki kisi bhi tarah ke taane uske gharwalo ko na mile

Purvi: Ye to thik kaha tumne... lekin ye kisne kaha ki apni behen ki fikar karna us se milna buri baat hai

Sachin: lekin

Purvi: Lekin wekin kuchh nahi...hum kal hi jayenge us se milne

Sachin hugged Purvi

Sachin: Kabhi kabhi spchta hun agar tum meri zindagi ka hissa nahi hoti to pata nahi kis tarah jeeta main

Purvi: Main to ye sab soch bhi nahi sakti ...Tumhare bina apni zindagi soch hi nahi sakti

Sachin: Itna pyaar karti ho mujhse

Purvi: Jitna tum sochte ho na us se bhi kai zyada

**Sachin cubed her face and kissed on her forehead..Brought his face near hers ,she closed her eyes and he locked her lips with his , sniffed near her neck giving her hard kisses in which she melted..**

**He made her go crazy. She also couldn't have control and responded equally .Both of them were lost in each other's warm breathe.. that made them go crazy ..their eyes solely connected to their bodies..bwhich were damn close to each other **

_**O Rasiya...**__**Rasiya **_

_**Bawli si preet mori **_

_**ab chain kaise paaye **_

_**Aaja rasiya mohe **_

_**Ang laga le **_

_**Baawli si preet mori **_

_**ab chain kaise paaye **_

_**Aaja rasiya mohe ang laga le **_

_**Ang laga le **_

_**Ang laga le **_

**Both spent their night in making love.**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Sachin woke up first .When he saw Purvi sleeping he smiled and kissed her forehead...as he saw some love bites and remembered the last night ...He came out of the bed and made efforts to get ready.. he had a bath and came out but saw that Purvi wasn't awake yet...He wanted to do some fun so he picked Purvi in that condition and went to the washroom and put her into the bathtub **

Purvi(waking up): Ahhhhhhh... ye sab kya hai Sachin...

Sachin: Good Morning

Purvi: Is tarah se koi good morning wish karta hai kya aur tum ye kya kar rahe ho ...Tum mujhe aise ...

Sachin: Ab tumhara time save karne ke liye hi aisi haalat mein tumhe leke aaya hun

Purvi : Toh ab kya yahi rahoge ?Jao na ...

Sachin: Kyun main tumhe nahi nehla sakta

Purvi: Besharam!

Sachin: Kal raat ko besharam nahi tha aur subah hote hi besharam ho gaya

Purvi: Shut up jao yahan se... Go...

Sachin: O.k baba o.k tum taiyyar hoke jaldi neechey aa jana

Purvi: Jao !

**Sachin went from there .**

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER SIDE <strong>

**On the sea shore a girl was sitting on the rocks seeing something (yes she was Divyana) and she was thinking about Dushyant... a smile appeared on her face .She got up and started walking beside the seaside suddenly her feet slipped but she was saved from falling by a hand ...(yes it was Dushyant )**

**They shared an eyelock for sometime...**

Dushyant came out of it

Dushyant : Tum yahan ?

Divyana: Haan lekin main to roz aati hun...mood fresh ho jata hai lekin tum ?

Dushyant: Akelapan aur biti yaaden aksar le aati hai yahan

Divyana: Matlab ?

Dushyant: Kuchh nahi chalte chalte baat karen?

Divyana: Chalo...

They started walking... There was a silence for sometime

Divyana: Ek baat puchhun agar tumhe thik lage to?

Dushyant: Puchho thik nahi laga...sawal to jawab hi nahi dunga...

Divyana: Wo darasal... tumhari biwi ki maut...mera matlab hai...Sab tumhe hi uski maut ka zimmedar kyun thehrate hain?

Dushyant: Galati ki hai isliye thehrate hain...

Suddenly he got a sprain in his hand and he shouted..in pain

Divyana: Kya hua ?

Dushyant: Kuchh nahi...lagta hai sprain aa gaya hai

Divyana: Lao tum mujhe haath dikhao

(She took his hand in hers and it was as usually wrapped in a bandaid)

Divyana: Ye band aid kisliye?

Dushyant: Kisi bahot hi khaas insaan ko humesha ke liye yaad rakhne ke liye... ye wo zakham hai jo uski yaad dilata hai...main kabhi is zakham pe malham nahi lagata

Divyana: Lekin...

Dushyant: Der ho gayi hai ...chalo Bureau bhi jaana hai

* * *

><p><strong>SACHVI SIDE <strong>

**Sachin came to the room and at the same time Purvi came out of the washroom she was only in the towel gown**

Sachin: Tum mujhe aaj office nahi jaane dena chahti na ?

Purvi : Arey ye kya baat hui

Sachin came closer and holded her waist..

Sachin: Aise aaogi mere saamne to kis kambakht ka man karega office jaane ka

Purvi: Kya piye huye ho?Aisi behki behki baaten mat karo

Sachin: Aankhon se pilane waale puchhte hain kya pi rakhi hai?

Purvi blushed

Purvi(pushing him aside lightly): Bas bas baaten band karo office bhi jaana hai hato!...

Sachin smiled and moved aside


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Well guys is chapter mein zyada romance toh nahi par bahot sari mystery hai...I promise next chapter mein lots and lots Sachvi romance hoga **

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH AFTER <strong>

**Dushyant and Divyana had came closer but actually no-one knew each others past so they were good in company also started liking each other. But their pasts didn't let them go with each other**

**ON A FINE DAY**

**IN CID BUREAU**

**CID had already solved the case ...they all shared a part of laughter **

Abhijeet: Aur phir ye Freddie bhootni hai bhootni hai aise chillane laga

Freddie: Sir yahan us haweli se aane ke baad mere pasine chhoot rahe hain aur aapko hasi aa rahi hai

Daya: Freddie tumko kitni baar samjhana padega yar ki na bhoot hota hai na bhootni

Freddie: Nahi Sir Bhoot ho na ho bhootni ko maine dekha hai

Sachin: Tumne wahi baat shuru kar di arey yar ye bhoot bhootni kuchh nahi hota

Freddie: Nahi sir bhootni to hoti hai aur ek bhootni toh mere ghar me rehti hai

Pankaj: Kya aapke ghar me bhootni rehti hai ?

Freddie: Haan Pankaj mere ghar me bhootni rehti hai...

Pankaj: Kaun hai wo bhootni ?

Freddie: Meri wife...

Daya: Tumhari wife?

Freddie: Haan sir wo kisi bhootni se kam hai kya ?

Abhijeet: Thik hai main abhi bhabhi ji ko phone karke kehta hun ki tum unke baare mein kya sochte ho

Freddie: Arey sir...sir main to mazak kar raha tha...aisa mat keejiye sir main mar jaunga

All started laughing

And suddenly a call came Abhijeet picks it

Abhijeet: Hello CID Bureau...Kya...chhote chhote bachhon ki laashen My God!...kahan pe...achha hum aa rahe hain

Dushyant: Kya hua Sir?

Abhijeet: Mumbai to Pune road pe ek haweli hai aur us haweli mein 6 chhote bacchon ki laash mili hai

Purvi: Bacchon ki laash sir ...lekin chhote bacchon ko kaun maar sakta hai ?

Abhijeet: Wo to wahan jaake pata chalega...Ek kaam karo tum Sachin aur Divyana...Ek minute ye subah...se Divyana kahan hai dikhai nahi pad rahi ? Usne phone karke bhi kuchh inform nahi kiya

Purvi: Pata nahi sir main bhi subah se uska phone subah se try kar rahi hun par phone switch off aa raha hai

Dushyant: Kya ? Itni der se uska phone switch off hai ?Uske ghar pe phone kiya tumne ?

Purvi: Haan sir par koi wahan bhi nahi utha raha

Dushyant: Kahin usey kuchh ho to nahi gaya ...

Abhijeet: Ek kaam karo Purvi tum Sachin aur Nikhil us haweli pe jao tab tak main Shreya aur Dushyant uske ghar jaake pata karte hain...Shreya..usey continuous phone lagati raho

Shreya: Yes sir

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOMETIME <strong>

**Sachvi and Nikhil reached the haweli it had already grew dark started examining everything**

Purvi: Samajh nahi aata itni kam umar ke chhote bacchon ko maut kaise aa sakti hai ?...Inme se kisi ki bhi body pe koi nishaan nahi hai ...sabki natural deaths lagti hain...

Sachin: Aur ek baat...ye saare bacche yahan haweli mein itni door kar kya rahe they...Nikhil aas pas koi hoga toh usey bulaake lao...aur aas pas ke logon se puchhtaachh karo

Nikhil: Sir!

Purvi went inside another room for further investigation...The room was filled with darkness and she was too much scared...for the first time... A hand was on her shoulders

Purvi: Aah!...(it was Sachin )

Sachin: Purvi...kya hua ...

Purvi hugs him tightly

Purvi: Tum mere saath hi raho ... bahot dar lagta hai...

Sachin: Purvi(kept his hand on her forehead) ye achanak tumhe kya ho gaya aaj suddenly itna kyun dar gayi... pehle bhi aise cases aaye hain... itne hi andhere mein phir aaj achanak itna kyun ...

Purvi seperated from him

Purvi: Pata nahi kya ho gaya hai mujhe... un chhote chhote bacchon ko dekh ke mera jee machal utha hai... Sachin...meri ek baat maanoge ...please is waqt chalo yahan se mujhe bahot ghabrahat ho rahi hai... mera dam ghutta hai...please...

Sachin: Lekin aise aadhe mein investigation nahi chhod sakte Purvi...ye galat hai..

Purvi: I promise main kal khud yahan aaungi... lekin aaj chalo ...kal subah aake investigation kar lenge please maano meri baat...waise bhi itna andhera hai hume kuchh nahi dikhega

Sachin: Accha thik hai hum is jagah ko seal kar dete hain...taaki koi aa na paaye...aur sabooton se chhed chhad na ho

Nikhil came from outside

Nikhil: Sir!..

Sachin: Haan Nikhil

Nikhil: Sir aas paas puchhtaachh ki hai pata chala ki ye bacche ek grup ke saath they...ek school ke group ke saath lekin ye log galati se us group se alag ho gaye ...aur phir shayad yahan aa gaye honge

Sachin: Thik hai unke saath koi teacher tha...?

Nikhil: Haan sir wo Unke ek teacher they unke saath Mr Sahil ... unko kal Bureau mein bulaya hai...

Sachin: Thik hai hum bhi yahan se chalte hain... raat ho gayi hai kuchh dikhega nahi...is area ko seize karwa do aur in laashon ko forensic lab bhejne ka intezaam karo

Nikhil: Yes sir

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE OTHER SIDE <strong>

**IN DIVYANA'S HOME **

**CID Team found her home and they belled at her door but no one responded so they forcefully opened it **

Shreya: Divyana... Divyana...

They found his Dad on the bed

Dushyant: Ye..

Shreya: Sir Divyana ke pitaji hain...

Dushyant: Is haalat mein ?

Shreya: Haan sir bahot saalon se paralysed hain aur koma mein bhi hain

Dushyant went to another room to find her and he saw her in the room ... she was lying unconscious and her hand was in complete blood .There was a knife in another hand.. it appeared as if she had tried to commit suicide

Dushyant: Divyana... Divyana...

Shreya: My god Divyana!...ye kya...

While Abhijeet saw a note on the bed he picked it and kept in his pockets

He picked her up...and came out

Dushyant: Foran ambulance bulao Shreya

They took her to the hospital...

* * *

><p><strong>SACHVI SIDE<strong>

**Purvi was sitting on the bed very quite and still.. Sachin came to her **

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi... Aaj tum us haweli pe itna odd kyun behave kar rahi thi I mean bacchon ki laash dekhke ghabra jana swabhavik hai... lekin is se bhi zyada darawne cases dekhe hain tumne phir yun achanak...

Purvi: Pata nahi Sachin... mujhe achaanak bahot ghutan mehsoos ho rahi thi...

Sachin: Lekin kyun koi baat hai ?

Purvi: Mujhe nahi pata Sachin main to khud hairan hun...

Sachin: Purvi... wo thoda odd lagega lekin... kahin tum mera matlab hai 1 mahina ho gaya hai phir bhi... kahin tum...

Purvi: Kya keh rahe ho tum... aise samjh nahi aa raha mujhe

Sachin: Wo 1 mahine pehle jo hua uske baad you know what I mean

Purvi: You mean main?...

Sachin: Haan kya tumne check kiya ?

Purvi: That's impossible Sachin 4 din se main down hun

Sachin: Oh! Mujhe laga ki... kyunki tumne mujhe bataya bhi nahi aur... aaj tumne itna strange behave kiya... isliye

Purvi: It's o.k Sachin..

Sachin was about to go to ...

Purvi: Sachin...

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Jo tum soch rahe ho wahi main bhi chaahti hun... Main... main tumhe wo khushi bahot jald se jald dena chaahti hun...

**Sachin came to her .Kept his hand on her cheeks and kissed her forehead**

Sachin: I think we should plan for a child

**Purvi noded her head and Sachin came closer to her Lips and kissed her .**

Sachin: Ab tum so jao hmm...

Purvi layed down and shuts off the table lamp lights

Sachin: Good night

Purvi : Good night

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE HOSPITAL<strong>

**Everyone was outside the Emergency ward... When the Doctor came out of the Room**

Dushyant: Doctor ... Ab Divyana kaisi hai ?..Wo thik to ho jayegi na

Doctor: Aap unke pati hain?

Dushyant: Aa... jee... jee nahi wo humari colleague hai... boliye na doctor

Doctor: Dekhiye ab wo thik hain.. lekin agar 5 minute ki bhi deri ho jaati na toh we could have lost her... Blood loss hone ki wajah se unhe kamzori hogi... I would suggest complete bed rest for few days... Abhi maine injection diya hai... aaram ki zaruat zyada hai isliye subah tak hi hosh aayega unhe... Waise aap mein se koi ruk jayega toh accha hoga

Dushyant: Main ruk jaata hun... I'll stay here

ACP : Thik hai Dushyant... tum ruk jao... lekin kisi chiz ki bhi zaruat pade to hume khabar kar dena

Dushyant: Thik hai Sir

When they were walking

Abhijeet: Lekin ek baat samajh nahi aati... Divyana jaisi samajhdaar ladki ne suicide jaisa kadam kyun uthaya ? Wo bhi ek police officer hote huye

ACP: Wahi toh... Wahi toh Abhijeet.. tumne wahan se wo note dekha tha na

Abhijeet: Haan sir ... main padhke sunata hun

ACP: haan padho

Abhijeet: I am sorry lekin mujhe ye kadam uthana pad raha hai... Ab is duniya mein mere jeene layak kuchh nahi bacha hai.. main is duniya se bahot door jaake taaron ki tarah timtimana chaahti hun... mukt hona chaahti hun...Isliye main khud ki jaan le rahi hun.. Divyana

ACP: Tumhe kuchh ajeeb laga isme Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Haan sir ... bahot ajeeb hai ye sab jahan tak maine usey dekha hai... bohot cheerful ladki hai.. aisi chize bol bhi nahi sakti

ACP: Wahi to ...Wahi toh Abhijeet... Divyana ne ye sab itni ajeeb baaten kyun likhi hai

Abhijeet: Ye toh kal subah uske hosh mein aane par hi pata chalega sir

ACP: Hmm... hum kal ye sab dekhenge

* * *

><p><strong>SACHVI SIDE <strong>

**Purvi was sleeping...and Sachin got up to drink water...but suddenly he heard Purvi murmuring something in her sleep**

Purvi: Nahi... mu.. mujhe nahi jaana wahan...please...Maa..maa mujhe nahi jaana... please nahi...andhera hai wahan...Nahi... ..nahi...

Sachin(trying to make her calm): Purvi...shhh!.. ekdam shaant... Purvi.. Purvi main hun yahan aur koi nahi hai...Purvi...It's me Sachin..

Purvi: Mujhe nahi jaana...

Sachin: Purvi utho main hun tumhara Sachin

Purvi: Mujhe nahi... mat bhejo ...

Sachin(in mind ): Ye aise toh shaant hi nahi ho rahi hai

Sachin kept his lips on hers , When she felt his lips...she relaxed...She opened her eyes

Sachin: Kya hua tumhe achanak... dekho main hun yahan pe... tumhare paas... tumhara Sachin

Sachin hugged her tightly and slept

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING <strong>

**IN THE FORENSIC LAB **

**Sachvi and Abhijeet were present there. Dr Tarika and Dr Salunkhe were doing there job, they were performing the postmortem**

Abhijeet: Kya Doctor sahab kuchh pata chala ya nahi ki in sabhi maasum bachhon ki maut kaise hui ?

: Heart attack

Abhijeet: Kya ?... Heart attack...lekin itne chhote bachhon ki maut heart attack se kaise ho sakti hai Doctor sahab

Taarika : Doctor Salunkhe thik keh rahe hain Abhijeet... in sab bachhon ki maut heart attack se hi hui hai

Abhijeet: Lekin itni kam umar mein heart attack se kaise ho sakti hai ?

Salunkhe: In sab bacchon ki maut lagbhag lagbhag aadhe ghante ke antraal (interval ) pe hui hai

Sachin: Lekin aisa kaisa ho sakta hai Doctor sahab itne bacchon ko ek saath aadhe aadhe ghante ke interval mein heart attack aana how is that possible

Salunkhe: Ho sakta hai ki in sab ne us haweli mein baari baari kuchh aisa dekha ho jise unhe dar laga aur inki maut ho gayi

Sachin: Aisa kya hai us haweli mein.. humne to pura check kiya hume to kuchh nahi mila

Taarika: Aur ek baat... Nikhil ye jo blood samples laaye ho tum ispe ye...

**As she was about to say further but as Taarika saw the blood and the postmortem she felt uneasy and when to the Washroom **

Sachin: Purvi...Purvi... Purvi

He came running to her .

Sachin: Purvi tum thik toh ho ?...Purvi...

Purvi came out of the washroom

Sachin: Tum thik toh ho ?Hua kya tha tumhe ..

Purvi: Pata nahi Sachin...is se pehle kabhi bhi khoon ya postmortem dekhke mujhe kuchh bhi nahi laga lekin aaj pehli baar

Sachin hugged her.. He cubed her face

Sachin: Purvi meri ek baat maanogi?

Purvi: Kya baat Sachin?

Sachin: Tum abhi mere saath isi waqt mein kahin chalne ko kahun toh tum chalogi?

Purvi noded her head

Sachin: Chalo ...

Both of them come outside

Abhijeet: Kya hua Purvi thik to ho tum?

Sachin: Nahi sir iski tabyat aaj bahot kharab hai... Dekhiye na sir kab se keh raha hun..Doctor ko dikhane ke liye maanti hi nahi hai

Abhijeet: Nahi Purvi main sab kuchh bardasht kar sakta hun.. tumhari health ke saath laparwahi bilkul nahi..chalo abhi ke abhi dikhao... Doctor ko...Sachin tum isey leke jao

Sachin: Jee sir

They moved out of the lab...and immediately sat into the car and Sachin started driving

Purvi: Hum kahan jaa rahe hain Sachin ?

Sachin: Kalpana ke clinic

Purvi: Par Sachin wo toh Psychiatrist hai

Sachin: Exactly and i think tumhe us se milna chahiye

Purvi: Sachin ye sab normal hai maine kal hi bataya tha na ki main down hun... mood swings hote rehte hain aise mein

Sachin: Tumhe pata hai tum kal neend mein kuchh badbada rahi thi

Purvi: Kya? main neend mein bol rahi thi...?

Sachin: Haan pichle kuchh dino se tum strange behave kar rahi ho ... Main jaanta hun Purvi ki ye bahot chhoti baat hai..lekin ghaav ko nasoor banne mat do ... Is se pehle tumhe kuchh aur ho usey dikhana thik hoga

Purvi: Thik hai... agar tumhe yahi thik lagta hai to yahi sahi

* * *

><p><strong>IN KALPANA'S CLINIC <strong>

**They told the receptionist that they wanted to meet Kalpana .And they were immediately called **

Kalpana: Sachin Purvi... be seated.. kya baat hai...aaj bade dino baad apni dost ko yaad kiya...kisi case ke silsile mein yahan aaye ho kya?

Sachin: Nahi

Kalpana: Toh phir?

Sachin: Kalpana wo...

He told her the entire story...

Kalpana: Hmmm... Well you don't worry... Purvi aao chalo mere saath andar...main tumhe hypnotize karungi...phir kuchh sawal karungi o.k

Purvi looked at Sachin

Sachin: Kalpana... kya main saath aa sakta hun ?

Kalpana: Sure lekin tum kuchh bhi bichh mein nahi bologe...warna hypnosis toot jayega...

Sachin: Thik hai

They went inside...Purvi layed down and Sachin holded her hand...Kalpana was almost completely able to hypnotize her

Kalpana: Tumhara naam kya hai ?

Purvi: Purvi

Kalpana: Pura naam batao

Purvi: Purvi Sachin Malhotra

Kalpana: Is duniya mein sabse zyada kise chaahti ho

Purvi: Sachin

She started asking further more question... and suddenly Purvi behaved strange...it indicated that she was under Kalpana's control... Kalpana further started knowing her past

Kalpana: Kya hua tha bachpan mein tumhare saath

Purvi: Mujhe us kothri se bshot dar lagta hai... bahot andhera hai wahan... bahot saara andhera...nahi...nahi...

And she woke up ...saying this...

They came out

Kalpana: Sachin jo kuchh andar hua wo tumne bhi dekha maine bhi dekha... Zyada kucch toh nahi kar sakte hum ... kyunk lagataar hypnosis mein rehne se uske dimaag pe bura asar ho sakta hai ...yeh toh nahi pata chal saka ki bachpan mein uske saath kya hua hai...lekin jo kucch bhi hua hai wo bahot darawna hai...

Sachin: Lekin ab hume kya karna chahiye? Wo normal to ho jayegi na

Kalpana: Haan usey jald se jald normal karne ka Ek hi tarika hai... usey...usey itna pyaar do ki wo apna bachpan bhool jaaye ...Sachin...Wo duniya mein sabse zyada tumhe pyaar karti hai...You mean the world to her usey tum bhi utna hi pyaar do...aur ho sake toh us se thoda zyada ... mera toh suggestion hai tum log kahin bahar kyun nahi ho aate waise bhi shaadi ke baaad Tum log honeymoon to gaye nahi ho...ho aao i suggest

Sachin: Bahar lekin kahan?

Kalpana: Ye mere paas kuchh brochure hain jo jagah pasand aaye ho aao...and i suggest tum Ooty, Mysore ho aao

Sachin: Thanks...main kal hi usey honeymoon pe leke jaata hun.. infact kal kyun aaj hi hum log pack kar lenge .. i'll book for the best...

Sachvi move out

Kalpana: All the best !

Sachvi : Thank you


End file.
